Shadows of Magic
by foxdreamer
Summary: This is a sequal to Blood and Tears. The Reiki Tantei and their new members are asigned to go to Hogwarts where Genkai has started teaching. Shinobu and Itsuki show up and Voldimort is gathering a demon folowing, but is that really all there is to it?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.1

Yusuke yawned as the cold air of the Spirit World shot through him. Botan had literally burst into his room at six in the morning and starting ranting about the new case that Koenma had assigned him, although she had yet to say anything that would actually clue him in as to what the case is. His all too hyper fairy-girl of an assistant had then whisked him away to Spirit World where they were currently standing outside the main gate; freezing their asses off Yusuke might add. If these people were in control of the whole world then why couldn't they do anything about the temperature?

"I'm sure the others are already here," Botan spoke up while urging Yusuke forward. It took them ten minutes to navigate their way through the halls of Koenma's office-like building.

"Hey guys," Yusuke called when they entered Koenma's main office and he saw his friends already there. He was also surprised to find the newest members of their group there as well. A few months ago a group of human teenagers had been kidnapped and it had been the Reiki Tantei's job to rescue them. In the end the teens had walked away with some powerful abilities and a few of them had chosen to stay in Japan under the tutelage of Genkai; they were Erika, Stephanie, Jessica, Jamie, and Yami, although none of this explained why they were here now.

"Koenma, before you start," Kurama spoke up. "Could you explain why the five of them are here?" Kurama pointed to the humans that Yusuke had been mentally question.

"That has a simple answer," Koenma responded, his high and mighty attitude never leaving him, even in his toddler form. "It is because Genkai has taken up a teaching job."

"…" there was a pause through out the room.

"Alright how does grandma's educational career tie into any of this," Yusuke asked, surprisingly keeping his cool. When it came to the prince Yusuke's fuse was very short.

"Well this is going to take some explaining, so please don't interrupt me until I'm done, but the school she will be teaching at is your next job assignment.

"What is this," Kuwabara exploded. "First it's babysitting and then it's school, how many absurd cases are you going to give us."

"I thought I asked you to wait until I finished speaking," Koenma sighed. "To put it simply it's a wizarding school. Probably not like the kind you see on T.V, although the pointy hats are similar. Anyway, Genkai has posted for a teaching job at a western school that has been having some trouble and you all are going to accompany her as students."

"A western magic school?" Kurama questioned. "I thought you manly stayed away from the matters of wizards, especially foreign ones."

"Well, that's the trouble I was talking about," Koenma answered. "It seems that one of their dark lords, Voldemort, has been gathering a following of demons, creating quite a stir. He is manly targeting one of the students at Hogwarts, the school you will be attending. The bays name is Harry Potter and if you stick close to that boy you are bound to run into Voldemort sooner or latter." Koenma then continued on to explain about the details of Hogwarts and the wizarding world.

"That still doesn't point out why they are coming along," Kurama pointed out when Koenma finished speaking, once again indicating the humans that had remained silent throughout the entire meeting.

"Where else are they going to go?" Koenma asked him. "Genkai's going to Hogwarts so naturally they have to go with her." This made sense but it still left some rather debatable issues.

"They are going to be in danger," Kurama noted.

"Yes, I can see how any personal relations you have with them might cause some problems." As he said this Koenma's eyes slid over to Jamie before quickly returning to rest on the fox, the gesture did not go unnoticed. "So I suggest you pretend that you don't have those relations."

"That still doesn't explain why the old bat has to teach at this school," Yusuke exasperated.

"It's a bit of a long explanation," Koenma started to explain. "To put it as simply as possible the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is usually open every year, seeing as how they can't seem to hold on to a teacher for longer than that. However this year someone from the Ministry of Magic, Professor Umbridge, has been assigned the job. Now the Ministry of Magic is the Government of the magical world and they are at slight odds with the school. Professor Umbridge has been assigned the position of teacher to try and keep the students from learning any useful magic that they could use to go up against the Ministry. You see?" The whole group just nodded its head, knowing it was best not to interrupt the leader as he rambled on. "So in countenance the school has decided to add a new course entitled Practical Magic, which Genkai has volunteered to teach. It all works out; they needed a teacher and we needed a way to infiltrate the school and keep an eye on Voldemort's main target." At this point Koenma waited a moment and when no one spoke up with anymore questions he decided the meeting was over. "So everyone, Botan I'm sorry you're not going, pack your bags because in a few days you'll be off to England. Oh yes, one more thing, some old friends of yours have been recruited to help."

"Now Koenma," a smooth voice spoke from behind them. "You can hardly call us friends." The group turned around to see Shinobu Sensui and his partner Itsuki standing in the door way. "I don't even know half these people here," the former Spirit Detective added.

"What…but…he," Yusuke sputtered.

"I revived him for this mission." Koenma explained. "Itsuki, up till now had preserved his body and Shinobu has a rather strong will to live so it was actually rather easy. All he had to do was prove that he was reformed."

"I can see why dying gave you such power, Yusuke," Shinobu addressed him. "I'm completely back to the way I was before I split myself. No, better; I can see the truth clearly now, I can interpret the grey areas," he said with a smile.

"Yusuke, you need not worry. We have already determined that he is trustworthy. He and Itsuki will be going to Hogwarts with you, Shinobu as the new History of Magic teacher and Itsuki as his assistant." Yusuke found no point in arguing what had already been decided, so with out any complaints they headed out of Koenma's office to get ready for their next mission.

The next three days flew by with packing, planning and some boys making excuses to parents. Yusuke and Kuwabara's families took it easily enough, however Kurama's mother had one condition that needed to taken care of first.

"Alright Shuichi, you can go to this foreign school," obviously he had not told her about the magic part. "On one condition," she added. "You have to introduce me to this new girl of yours."

"What?" Kurama stared at her in shock; he knew he had never mentioned Jamie to her. "How did you know?"

"Call it mother's intuition," she smiled. "I was going to wait until you brought it up yourself but I'd prefer to meet her before you leave. Will she be going with you?"

"Yes," he nodded. "My friends and I have all been invited."

"So, tell me little bit about her," his mother asked although it was not really a question.

"Well," he thought for a moment. "She's not like other girls. She's a lot strong both mentally and physically, the kind of girl who's looks and possessions are not first on her mind. Um…innocent defiantly, and doesn't really like to talk about herself or focus on her own problems, which can be both a good thing and a bad thing." Kurama stopped to think for a moment, getting the feeling that he had missed something important. It suddenly hit him "Oh yes, she's a foreigner, from America but she understands Japanese," in truth Koenma had put the same incantation on the girls as he had put on the Reiki Tantei so that they would be able to understand Japanese. "And she and her friends are currently staying with Master Genkai."

After a few more minutes of conversation it was decided that Kurama would bring her over tomorrow, if she accepted which Kurama had no doubt that she would, for dinner so she could meet the family. So with that Kurama left to go ask Jamie to come with him tomorrow.

When he got to master Genkai's temple the sun had almost set, with only a few lingering rays remaining, casting oblong shadows over the ground. It only took him a few minutes to locate the girl; she was by herself in the garden making his job easier and sparing him the task of trying to catch her alone. He instantly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear. She did not jump; she hardly ever did, but instead looked up to meet his gaze and smiled.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasant visit," she asked. The statement itself was sophisticated her voice still held an innocent, child-like that tone that Kurama adored. He let her go and stepped back so she turnaround and face him.

"My mother, god knows how, figured out about you, and would like to meet you before we leave, or I'm not allowed to leave. To make it short you have been invited to dinner at my house tomorrow night, so I'm here to ask if you would like to come?" he presented her the invitation with a sweeping dramatic bow. She couldn't help but giggle at his show.

"I will on one condition," she answered him.

"What is it with you people and conditions," Kurama sighed with a smile on his face. "Alright, what is it?"

"I'd like to see your demon form," she answered simply. Kurama hesitated, that was not what he had expected. He'd still do it but he was he was definitely surprised.

"Alright, I still can't change at will yet so this might take some time," he responded. He himself was just as excited to introduce her to Youko. It is not that they were two different people, just two different mindsets, and he was dying to interact with her in Youko's mindset.

"Actually Kurama I've been looking to talk to you about that," a voice spoke from off to the side. They both looked to see Suzuka step out of the shadows.

"May I ask what you mean," Kurama addressed to the eccentric demon.

"Once again strait to the point," Suzuka sighed. "Alright, I've been fiddling around with the Potion of Past Life and I believe I have developed something you would be interested in." He held up a small vile filled with a bright red liquid. "This, I believe, should give you the ability to change at will," he explained as he handed the vile to the fox.

"Let me guess, you don't know about the side effects," Kurama stated.

"I'm pretty sure there won't be any," Suzuka defended. "But am I a hundred percent sure, no." Kurama looked from the vile, to Jamie, to Suzuka, and back to the vile.

"Well, we'll see," he said and he downed the liquid before he could think twice. After he had swallowed the entire thing he waited a few heart beats for something to happen. When nothing did he began to get confused.

"Focus on your Youko side," Suzuka instructed. Kurama did so and in the blink of an eye found himself donned with silver hair, gold eyes and a fox's ears and tail. He was also a lot taller than he had been a moment ago.

"Ah, it worked perfectly," Suzuka beamed as he clapped his hands together. "Koenma will be quite pleased."

Kurama, or rather Youko, turned his attention back to the blond demon at this statement. "What?" he asked simply. His voice sounded odd to his own ears, unaccustomed to the deep velvet sound that came from his throat.

"Koenma requested that I improve the Potion of Past Life for you, and who am I to turn down a request. Well, seeing as my presence is no longer needed, I think I'll go report the success. At that the demon let with a wave and a good luck, and disappeared in the direction he had appeared in. With the shock of this sudden event it took Youko a moment to realize that he was being stared at. He turned his gaze to be met by the wide wonder filled eyes of his lover.

"Well it looks like you'll get your wish after all," he laughed.

Um…" she squeaked in a hesitant voice.

"Yes?" he inquired. She reached a hand out towards him.

"Can I touch," she asked. He grabbed her outstretched hand and used it to pull her into his embrace.

"Of course," he answered. She squealed with excitement and started to explore everything, though not forgetting about modesty. His ears, his tail, his hair, she took delight in every little detail. She had always imagined what this man would look like in person but even in her dreams she had not come close, to either of his forms for that matter. "You're wonderful Kurama," she radiated with amazement. "Or should I call you Youko?" she asked apologetically.

"In this form, Youko," he answered. "From your reaction I take it you like Youko better," Youko commented as he wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders. Her waist was hard to reach from this height. She vigorously shook her head, almost dislodging him.

"No, I love both your forms. It's just that this is so new…exotic." She had to take a moment to try and figure out how to word it so he would understand. "I mean, I've seen a human before, but I've never seen a Spirit Fox before. It's not that I love Kurama any less than Youko, there is just so much more about Youko I don't know." She looked up at him pleading eyes, begging him to understand. He did, but he wouldn't say it. She was adorable when she acted like this and he wanted to prolong it, so he just smiled.

"I don't know if anyone's ever told you this but you're very cute," he said. When she heard this she looked up at him as if he were crazy.

"Me, cute? I don't think so" she responded, but her head hung just slightly. He caught her chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking up at him.

"Anyone who has told you otherwise is wrong," he stated in an end of discussion tone as he gradually moved in closer towards her. "Kuwaii," he whispered in her ear before capturing her mouth in his own. She was amazed at how different the kiss was from Kurama's. It was much more aggressive and demanding, more like he was devouring her than kissing her, but the undertone was still he same. She vowed right then, as she was caught up in him, that she would never do anything to hurt him no matter what the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.2

Just as had been planned, Kurama brought Jamie to his house the next evening. She was introduced to his mother, stepfather and stepbrother and the entire event went without a hitch. She got along well with the family and by the end Mrs. Minamino could not agree with Kurama's choice of a lover more and gave her full hearted consent.

So before they knew it the entire group was boarding the plane that would take them to London. It was a rather uneventful plane ride, the only amazing fact was that they arrived at their destination earlier than when they left, due to the whole time zone concept.

"Alright everyone, we're here" Genkai needlessly announced as they stepped out of the airport and onto the streets of London. "I suggest none of you get lost, this is an awfully big city to search for one person."

"How is this a magical city? It looks no different," Yusuke scoffed.

"Of course this isn't it," Genkai shot. "The entrance to the wizarding world is hidden here. Now come on, we have a lot to do today." She led the group to a rundown looking little building that looked to be on its last legs.

"This is seriously the place," Kuwabara gawked.

"Just shut up and get inside," Genkai barked. The group hastily followed her orders and scurried through the doors. They were led across a small dirty pub and let out the back door to come face to face with a brick wall.

"So the entrance to the wizarding world is a brick wall?" Yusuke asked skeptically.

"Seems fitting," Hiei murmured although not trying in the least to go unheard.

"Hiei," Kurama scolded.

"What," Hiei scowled at the fox. "You and I both know these wizards and witches are a mockery of them selves. A truly weak and foolish race."

"I take it you don't like wizards," Kuwabara commented.

"Of course not," Hiei shot. "Believe it or not they are actually more arrogant than you ningen."

While the group was busy talking amongst themselves Genkai approached the wall and ran her hand over it, stopping when she hit a section of inlaid bricks. Pulling a wand out of her sleeve she tapped a certain amount of bricks around the indent and stepped back to watch the result. To everyone's amazement the bricks in the wall folded in on themselves and parted to revile a street behind them.

"Whoa," Kuwabara gasped, his wide eyes making him look a little like a bug.

"Hn, that's interesting," Kurama said to himself.

"This is Diagon Ally," Genkai informed them. She led the group through the newly formed entry and into the street. The street itself was cluttered, but not overly so, and created a comfortable homey feeling. The first stop on the groups list was the bank to pick up the funding for their supplies.

"What's a Gringotts?" Yusuke asked when Genkai told them of their destination.

"It's the name of the wizarding bank," Genkai responded as though she were talking to a rather slow student, sense she was. "This world has its own currency so thus it has its own bank. There are seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. I suggest you get used to it," Genkai instructed them as they came in view of the white building of Gringotts. It also looked to be precariously standing and as stable as a house of cards. However all the magical energy humming around the building said that the place was not coming down anytime soon.

Once they entered the group was immediately surprised by the drab atmosphere, which was so different from how the building looked outside. The dust laden air smelled of must, old books, and copper. It definitely made one feel uneasy. Another surprised were the waist high gangly creatures that seemed to be in charge.

"Goblins," Hiei murmured.

"You mean their really are Goblins?" Erika asked him.

"With everything you've seen this surprises you?" Yusuke scoffed at her jokingly, however before Erika could respond, Genkai cut them all off.

"Quiet you all. Whispering amongst yourselves will only make them suspicious. Now stay here." She turned to head to the front desk but hesitated and turned back around. "Hiei, Kurama, you are not to steal anything," she directed at the two demons.

"Trust me," Kurama reassured her. "There is nothing here that is worth either of our times." This comment, did anything but reassured the woman who narrowed her eyes at the fox.

"Do I want to know what you mean by that," she asked him. He, instead of answering her with words, gave her a smile that easily told her that he had most likely already plundered this place at least once. "Never mind," she waved him off before returning to her task of approaching the front desk. She conversed with the Goblin that sat at the desk for a few moments before returning to the group with another of the creatures at her side. "Follow me," she ordered and the group followed obediently, the Goblin walking ahead of all of them.

They were led to what looked like a wooden wagon on a train track. The entire group was shoved into one cart and the thing took off down the tracks at a rather fast pace. After passing numerous identical vaults and winding through a maze of tunnels they finally came to stop outside a vault that looked no different than any of the others they had seen.

"Key," the little Goblin demanded as they stepped out of the wagon. Genkai handed him the small gold object which was quickly used to open the vault door. Genkai entered the vault by herself, ordering the rest to wait outside. A moment latter she reemerged caring a large jangling bag.

"Will hold onto the money," Genkai informed them all as they rode the wagon back to the top of the bank. "If you wish to purchase anything you will come to me, unless of course you have your own means of funding." At this last statement she looked to Kurama who simply returned her gaze. Once they reached the end of the end of the cavern like tunnels that held the vaults they were quickly ushered outside where they found themselves faced with the bright street of Diagon Ally.

"So," Yusuke asked out loud "Now what?"

"Shopping!" Stephanie and Jessica squealed in uniformed pitch as they jumped up and down.

"You two are so weird," Yami sighed at the sight of the two giddy girls.

"Although they are right," Genkai cut in. "First wands, then robes and other necessary clothing, books and supplies then, if you wish, the pet store."

Ollivanders was supposedly the best wand shop in all of Diagon Ally and ironically enough it was the only wand shop. Inside it was dark and dusty, just like the bank, but it had a more welcome and cozy feeling to it.

"Hello," a man said as he stepped out of a shadow in the corner of the room. He was elderly but not feeble looking and had an air about him that he knew more than he let on.

"Hello," Genkai spoke up. "I assume you are Mr.Ollivander. My students here need wands and you are known as he best." Her comment, although it seemed polite enough, was actually a warning if one read enough into it. It said that she expected no less than the best and there would be no funny business. "It's rather crowded in here," Genkai commented, turning her attention back to her charges. "I think I'll wait out side." So she left leaving the group in the guidance of the old man.

His beady eyes scanned over them carefully, looking over each one. "I can tell just by looking that ordinary wands will not suffice for you lot. Follow me please, I sure we can find something in the back." He led the teens through the aisles crammed full with wands and boxes to a door at the back of the shop. Through the door was another room, very similar to the one they had left but instead of multiple rows, it consisted of one large aisle with wands stacked on all sides of it. Each wand seemed to be carefully placed and neatly packed in a velvet lined box. Yes these wands were special indeed.

"So…what?" Yusuke asked the man.

"Just look about the room and pick up which ever wand calls to you." Ollivander answered. It will be very apparent if it is the one meant for you." The group scattered about the room, looking at the multicolored sticks. Surprisingly enough Yusuke was the first to find his match. He picked up an ordinary brown wand and once grasped firmly in his hand a riveting and soothing note, like the call of a bird shot through the air.

"Aw yes," Ollivander cooed as he glided over. "It is made of common oak but the phoenix feather that resides in it is from a great creature; the lord of all the phoenixes and a mighty protector." He carefully took the wand from Yusuke and packaged it in the box it had been resting in. "You must have powers great enough to rival such a being if this wand has chosen you," he commented before relinquishing the box to Yusuke.

The next to come across their wand was Jessica. As she held it the light in the room flickered with different colors that faded after a moment. The wand it's self also had an odd coloring. A bluish-purple color adorned the handle while the wand was a light peach.

"It's made from the wood of a Tulip Tree," Ollivander explained, instantly appearing behind the girl. "And the phoenix feather was also from a majestic creature." The wand was packaged and given to back to Jessica, effectively crossing one more person off their list.

Hiei traveled nearly to the end of the hall before he found what he was looking for. The wand was black, although that was not surprising, and emitted a stream of black smoke that looked suspiciously like a dragon. Hiei could only smile maliciously at the black stick in his hand. "Made of Black Willow," Ollivander announced when the new match was determined. "The wood is usually a lot lighter in color but it turned black when the dragon heart string was added. It was from a rare dark dragon which probably explains the color change. Ghastly powerful creature it was." Hiei only nodded in agreement. He approved of the wand that had chosen him.

Erika was next shortly followed by her sister to have a successful find. Both of the wands glowed gold when held, surrounding the room in warmth. "Golden Raintree," Ollivander said pointing to Erika's wand, "And Sunburst Honey Locust," as he pointed to Stephanie's. "Each has a have heart strings from one of two twin golden dragons." Appropriately the wands were a yellowish brown color; Erika's was a shade darker than Stephanie's. Both were packaged and marked as a successful find.

Jamie found her match about half way down the hall. The whole room began to shine with a white light as soon as she touched it but stopped once she picked it up. "Purple Weeping Beach with the hair of a Unicorn" Ollivander explained as Jamie stared at the reddish-purple wand. "She was beautiful creature and extremely pure, even for a Unicorn. I was surprised when the hair chose such a dark shell, but apparently it must have been right." So that was one more down and there were only three that remained windless.

Kuwabara did not stay unpaired for long for moments latter he discovered his match. His whole body glowed in a deep red color to signify the success. "Dawn Redwood with the feather of yet another mighty phoenix," Ollivander classified almost immediately. The wand was a red-brown color and was also packaged and added to the list of successful finds.

Yami was the next to succeed. She chose a wand that was such a dark brown it almost looked black. Once grasped the wand began to vibrate and hum. This continued for a while before it slowly began to calm down. "Black Elm with dragon heart string," Ollivander informed her as they waited for the wand to fully wine down. "It was from a black dragon. The lesser form of the dark dragon." Now the only one left was Kurama, a difficult match to be sure.

Kurama was not sure if the shop carried a wand that was fit for him. He was a demon infused with a human body making him rather unique. He was now at the very end of the hall peering at the shelves that were lined up against what consisted as the back wall. However moments latter his worries were put to rest as he spotted the wand that he knew would fit him. It was placed in the center of the center shelf, slightly separated from the rest. The handle was light red and the wand was white with a silver inlay that looked to be of some kind of text. He picked it up and was instantly engulfed in the same mist that appeared when he had transformed using the potion of past life. When the mist cleared the shining figure of a five tailed fox sat at his feet. The fox took off, making a lap around the room before returning to its master and disappearing back into the wand. Kurama examined the wand and found that he recognized the text on it. It was a containment spell written in the Makai language.

"Sir, could you explain about this one," Kurama asked Ollivander.

"Certainly," Ollivander obliged. "The handle is made of Rosewood and the body is made of Silver Maple, but the most interesting thing is the core. It's a hair from a famous fox bandit. It took me years to get a hold of one of his hairs." Now that Kurama thought about it he did remember when this man had approached him and paid him handsomely for a single hair. "He was a demon worthy of legend," Ollivander continued on. "Revered by all who knew his name," Ollivander's eyes glinted towards Kurama. "Although I'm sure you know more about it than I do."

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about," Kurama answered as a smile played on his lips. His wand was packaged and added to the others.

When they left the back room they found Genkai there waiting for them. After taking a moment to settle payment the group left the shop with their purchases, headed for what ever was next on their list of things to do.

13


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter or any other Anime/Manga that is referenced.

Ch.3

The next stop on their list was the book store. It was a rather crowded place, obviously not taking the concept of personal space into much account. All of the books on their list were easy enough to find leaving them plenty of extra time to browse the shelves.

'Yo, Kurama," Yusuke called. He found the fox an aisle over in the Herbology section.

"Yes," Kurama looked up from the book he was reading.

"I think I found something you might want to see," Yusuke explained as he shoved a medium sized hardbound book under his nose. It took Kurama a moment to comprehend the title of the book.

"The Bandits Tail," Kurama read out loud. "The ghastly deeds of the fox thief." He stared at the cover a moment more before responding. "Well that doesn't make me sound very good," he smiled.

"You should see what's inside it," Yusuke laughed. "They make you sound like some murderous bloodthirsty fiend. Oh no, Youko has come. He's here to plunder our treasures, kill our men and rape our women," Yusuke mock swooned. "They seriously have a thing against demons."

After another few minutes in the bookstore the group headed off to get robes and other necessities like parchment, ink, and potion supplies. The errand took them hardly anytime sense none of the items were difficult to locate. Sense all of their errands were complete the group decided to stop at the pet shop.

Jamie had not been allowed to bring her dog with her to Genkai's temple because 'flea-bags are not allowed in the temple' and she hadn't been allowed to bring him to Hogwarts because apparently dogs disrupted the flow of magic. So she was hoping to find another pet here that she could bring with her.

As soon as the group entered the store they were assaulted with the smell of animals. Jamie found the smell rather comforting but apparently not everyone shared her opinion.

"Hello, can I help you," a friendly looking store clerk approached them.

"No we're fine," Kurama answered her. Genkai had disappeared again so the group was left to their own devices.

"Oh look," Jessica exclaimed while pointing towards a nearby cage. She, Erika, Stephanie, Jamie, and Yami approached the cage and after closer inspection discovered that the cage held small rabbit-like creatures with horns and bat wings.

"They look just like Q-chan from Pet Shop of Horrors," Stephanie pointed out.

"Hey Stephanie, we should get one," her sister suggested. "They wouldn't let us bring our bird because it wasn't a magical type but this could make up for it."

"As long as we name it Q-chan," Stephanie defined. The two sisters then set to picking out their new pet and the others decided to leave the two to their task.

Yusuke already had Pu so he was not looking for a pet, Kuwabara was playing with the kittens, Hiei looked like he did not want to be there, and Jessica and Yami were busy cooing over same other thing so Jamie found herself absentmindedly staring at the cages when something furry touched her. The furry object slithered up her shirt and wrapped loosely around her neck where it seemed to settle.

"What?" Jamie looked down at her collar as best she could.

"What is it?" Kurama asked her, suddenly appearing at her side.

"There's something in my shirt," she responded. A small head popped out of her caller revealing the small head of a fox. As it slid further out her shit one could see that its body was long, like a snake, and covered in the same cream colored fur.

"A pipe fox spirit," Kurama gasped.

"It's so cute," Jamie exclaimed as she coddled it.

"Oh my," the store owner gasped as she made her was over to the two. "I must greatly insist that you take him. He has never shown any interest in any of the other customers and a pipe fox spirit has to take a liking to its owner."

"Alright," Jamie beamed. "Genkai said we were allowed to get a pet."

"You will have to talk to me about the payment of anything this group purchases," Genkai said, randomly reappearing. She and the owner left to discus the issue of payment leaving Jamie alone with her new pet. Kurama came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her wais and kissing the crook of her neck.

"I guess foxes are just naturally attracted to you," he said before quickly pulling away, but leaving his arms around her. "You'll have to think of a name for him." She stared into the small blue orbs that made up the small fox's eye when the perfect name hit her.

"Tsuki," she announced.

"Moon," Kurama asked. She just nodded.

"Kya," the pipe fox spirit squeaked.

"I think he likes it," Kurama chuckled as he stroked the fox under the chin with his finger.

"Kyaaaa," Tsuki sighed.

They saw Yami approaching them and Jamie was about to say something to her when something caught her eye.

"Yami, what is the on your head?" she asked her. It looked as though the girl was wearing a wreath of scales on her head. Before Yami could answer her, the wreath started to more, producing a head out of the coils of what could only be assumed was its body. It looked like a small version of a dragon/serpent. It had a snake-like body that was covered in scales. It had the dead of a dragon and tucked behind its head were two fins that seemed to act like wings. The entire creature was black with a tint of amber when the light hit it right. It slithered through the air and began to fly in circles around Yami's head.

"I don't know what it is, but it's cute," Yami smiled up at it.

"It's a sprite," Kurama explained. "Sprites are like minor guardians of different aspects of nature. From the looks of it this one seems to be a water sprite, probably of the water at night."

"I guess this is one more guy to add to our list," Jamie laughed. "What are you going to call him?" Yami thought for a moment before seeming to come to a conclusion.

"Azrael" she answered. Azrael moved from his position above Yami's head and cautiously approached Tsuki, who was again curled around its owner's neck. The two touched noses and without hesitation Azrael gave Tsuki a quick lick with his small forked tongue.

"Aw, they're friends," Jamie cooed.

Erika and Stephanie were the only other ones, besides Jamie and Yami, to leave the shop with a pet. The small white rabbit with dark pink bat wings was inevitably named Q-chan and seemed to get along quite well with Tsuki and Azrael. Genkai had also bought a large tawny owl, from the owl shop next door, so that they could keep in touch with people back home.

Now that all of their errands were done, there was nothing left for the group to do except go back to the tavern they had previously entered, which they found out was called the leaky caldron, and set up rooms for the night. The train to Hogwarts left tomorrow so they would have to get up bright and early.

The sun had set and Jamie was looking at the night sky out of the small window of her room, ignoring the dirty city streets of the Muggle world below her. It was going to be a challenge to get used to calling normal people Muggles. Tsuki was curled up asleep on her pillow and the whole room was silent, but despite the silence she still did not notice someone entering her room until they sat down on the bed next to her. She whipped around to be met by startling green eyes that automatically calmed her.

"Oh, Kurama, What's up?" she asked.

"You know what's going to happen when we get to Hogwarts, right?" he asked her, his voice startlingly serious. In response she just stared at him, because it sounded like her was going to continue. "When we get there, or actually as soon as we get on the train, we are going to have to pretend we have no relationship."

"Oh, yeah," she mumbled. Up to now she had completely forgotten about that fact, the excitement of the day preoccupying her mind.

"We won't be able to speak with each other past a casual greeting, and we really won't be able to see each other sense we will be in different houses." Koenma had already told them about the house system at Hogwarts and they had agreed on which house each should go in for the security measures and sense they were tested to get in each person had to be compatible with that house. Harry Potter was in Gryffindor so Yusuke, Kuwabara and Jamie herself were going to there. Slytherin was Gryffindor's biggest rival so Kurama, Hiei, and Yami were to be put there. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were not much of a threat so Erika was assigned to Ravenclaw, being the only one smart enough to get in besides Kurama and his authority was needed more in Slytherin, and Jessica and Stephanie were put into Hufflepuff.

"And we won't be able to touch," Kurama whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her out of her thoughts. He pulled her into his lap, earning him a surprised squeak from the girl, and nuzzled against her neck. Jamie was a bit thrown off by the fox's sudden aggressive attitude.

"Kurama…why are you…acting so…strange?" It was rather hard to talk when his attentions kept distracting her.

"I can't help it," he answered as he nipped at her ear. "I'm a fox so I'm possessive by nature and the though of you being out of my reach for the entire year does not sit well with me.

"What do you want me to do," she asked earnestly. She had to shift herself so that she could look him in the eye to press for an answer.

"Give me tonight," he answered. She stiffened in his arms and he could not help but laugh at the obvious conclusion she had drawn.

"What do you mean," she questioned him hesitantly.

"I mean I would like to sleep next to you tonight. What were you thinking," he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Um, n-nothing," she stammered. They both lay down, tucked snuggly under the sheets. Tsuki had already moved to the corner of the bed to give them room. Wrapped together the world was content, if only for the moment.

"Hm, Kurama, You're warm," she whispered as she snuggled in closer. There was a pause in which she listened to the rhythmic sound of his heart before she spoke again. "Even though we have to spend the whole year apart, do you promise not to leave," she asked.

"Of course," he answered, resting his chin on top of her head before floating into the blissful warmth of sleep.

18


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.4

In the morning Kurama snuck back to his room to check that everything was packed for today and get ready to leave. It is not as if he had done anything wrong but there were likely to be some odd questions if anyone found out that he had spent the entire night in Jamie's room.

By nine o'clock the entire group was together and ready to leave for King's Cross, the train station.

"Hey Genkai," Jessica spoke up as the group stared at the hustle and bustle of the station. "Exactly how are we supposed to find platform number nine and three quarters?"

"There is supposed to be some sort of distortion in space time around here," Genkai answered her. "Shrimp boat, locate it for us." Hiei automatically picked up that she was referring to him and sent a death glair her way. However when the old woman did not even budge he had no choice but to oblige. Concentrating his Jagan eye he easily found the distortion Genkai mentioned appropriately placed in the pillar separating platforms nine and ten.

"It's in the wall," he revealed, pointing to the correct pillar. Genkai walked up to it and, once she was sure no one was looking proceeded to put her hand through the wall. Once she was sure that this was indeed the doorway she stepped completely through it disappearing into the brick.

"Well if the old lady is crazy enough to walk through walls then so I'm I," Yusuke called before charging after her. Kuwabara was right on his heels, sputtering something about being left behind before he too vanished. The rest of the group hung back for a moment, a group of tourists having stop in direct sight of the pillar. Once the coast was clear however the rest of them made their way through the breach.

The scene on the other side was just like the one they had left; only it housed a single bright red train labeled Hogwarts Express. This was obviously the train they had been looking for. Genkai instructed them to board the train and stick together, no need to split the power until it was necessary, and reminded them to keep their interaction with each other formal and distant before she once again disappeared.

Boarding the train was not hard, sense they had gotten their rather late mast everyone else was already seated, the hard part was finding a vacant seat. They migrated all the way to the back of the train before finding an empty compartment and they were not the only ones who were interested in it. There was a group of three standing outside the empty room, two boys and a girl, all of which looked to be about the same age as the Reiki Tantei.

"Hello," Kurama greeted them. He shook hands with the girl.

"Hello," she responded.

"It seems we have a bit of a problem," Kurama pointed out sheepishly. "There are too many of us to fit but everywhere else is packed."

"Oh, that's not a problem," the girl answered. She stepped up to the door frame and, mumbling a few words, tapped her wand against the wood. "Alright that should do it," she said as she stepped inside with the two bays following quickly behind her. The Reiki Tantei also entered, only at a more hesitant pace, and were shocked at what they saw. The room seemed to have doubled inside, although it did not appear any bigger on the outside, and was now big enough to comfortably accommodate all of them.

"Wow," Kuwabara gasped.

"I'll never get over this magic thing," Jessica mused. The other three occupants had already taken seats by the window and were now gazing upon their guests quizzically.

"I sorry, but I don't think we have ever met," the boy with messy black hair was the first to speak out. "Are you new here?"

"I don't know, they look to old to be first years," the girl pointed out.

"Oh, we are fifth years but we are also new," Kurama began to explain.

"Yeah, we're foreign exchange students," Yusuke finished for him.

"Oh my," the girl gasped. "Hogwarts hasn't had any foreign students in ages. I'm Hermione, this is Harry," she pointed to the black haired boy next to her. "And Ron," she indicated the boy sitting across from them.

"My name is Kurama," Kurama introduced. "This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jessica, Erika, Stephanie, Hiei, Yami and Jamie," he pointed to each one as he called off their name.

"So where exactly are you guys from?" Ron asked.

"Japan," Kuwabara announced.

"Well, Stephanie, Jamie, Yami, Jessica, and I are from America, but we've been staying with Master Genkai for awhile," Erika explained.

"Who's this Genkai person," Ron asked.

"She must be the teacher for the course they added," Hermione concluded. "I also heard we were getting a new History of Magic teacher. Do you know who it is?" she asked the group.

"We've met," Yusuke answered vaguely.

"So if you are all Professor Genkai's students then you must be really good friends," Ron pointed out.

"Well sort of but not exactly," Kurama corrected, quickly remembering the plan they had agreed on earlier. "Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, and I have been friends for awhile but we don't really know them to well," he indicated the girls from America. "Just acquaintances."

Harry watched as the group continued their conversation on nothing in particular. He could not believe that these foreigners were being sent over here without a clue about the dangers of Voldemort.

"You do realize it's not very safe over here," he spoke up after a moment. The entire group just stared at him, silently asking what he meant. "Voldemort has come back, so coming here just puts you in danger," he explained.

"Oh yeah, that guy," Yusuke contemplated nonchalantly. "Don't worry we'll be fine," he waved the boys concern off. Harry was left speechless at how carefree he seemed about the idea of "the dark lord."

"Harry, don't worry," Hermione reassured. "Hogwarts is the safest place there is. So combing to Hogwarts is probably the best thing for them." This did make sense and put Harry's mind at rest enough that he did not mention it for the rest of the train ride.

By the time the train arrived at the Hogwarts the sun had set and it was night. The group had changed into their uniforms and was making their way blindly through the hustle and bustle outside the train.

"Damn skirt," Yami cursed the article of clothing. "This thing is impossible to move in."

"Why can't girls be given the option of pants or at least something longer," Jamie wined while nervously pulling down on the hem of her skirt. It was much too short and revealed too leg for comfort.

The Reiki Tantei spotted Genkai standing off to the side of the crowed and made their way towards her.

"There you are, good you're changed," she commented when they reached her. "Follow me." The group followed her along a side path, apart from the main road that everyone else was taking. They were led to a single carriage that was hitched to some odd creature that looked to be a cross between a dragon and a horse.

"It's called a Thestral," Genkai informed them. "One can only see the creature if they have seen death so it's quite obvious that you lot can see it."

"Cheery," Yusuke muttered as they all clambered into the carriage. The ride to the castle was uneventful and quiet as the group headed toward the castle. The only noise any of them made was a gasp as they spotted the illuminated castle. It was not nearly as impressive as some of the buildings in Makai but it was still a sight worth beholding.

Once they reached the castle they were dropped off at the front door. Genkai led them through the door and through the stone lined halls until they hit another set of doors. By the sound of it the entire school was crammed into the room behind the doors.

"You are to wait here until Professor McGonagall instructs you to enter," Genkai instructed them before disappearing through the door. The group waited there for a few minutes before a woman, who they could only assume was McGonagall, appeared through the doors. She shut them behind her, cutting off the loud chatter that had slipped through.

"Now, you are Professor Genkai's students," she addressed them. "You will follow me to the head of the hall where you will be sorted into your respected houses. However there is a problem that I need to fix first. You," she turned to Hiei. "For some reason we don't have a last name for you, would you mind informing me?" There was a pause as Hiei though how to tell the woman that he didn't have a last name when Kurama stepped in.

"It's Minamino," he told her. "We're brothers."

"Very well then." Without another word she opened the door for the group to enter, Hiei glaring at Kurama all the while, and led them into the room.

It was a huge hall with four tables running parallel to a head table at the front of the room. At this table there were seated people, who they assumed were the teachers and seeing as how Genkai was among them that assumption was obviously correct. The loud clatter that had been riveting throughout the room died instantly upon the entrance of the new foreigners.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know."

"Are they new students?"

"Maybe they look foreign."

"Hey, the red-head is kinda hot."

"Um…that's a guy."

"What? Oh man you're right, he's wearing pants." The Reiki Tantei's heightened senses allowed them to pick up whispers around the room that broke out. Not that it was hard though. No one was really trying to keep their words secretive, and even the humans in the group had enough ability to hear them. After the seemingly endless walk down the hall the group reached the front of the room and were faced with a ragged looking hat on a stool, however it did not breakout in song sense it had already done so previously.

"May I introduce," Dumbledore called above the clatter, calming the room instantly. "Our new foreign exchange students. This is a wonderful occasion for it has been quite some time sense Hogwarts has had any form of foreign interaction. Now sense there are so few of you I don't see the need to use any form of order. Just come forward as you see fit.

Luckily the Reiki Tantei had already been informed of this procedure and as such had made proper plans. Kurama stepped forward first, sitting on the stool and placing the hat over his head. Being the smartest most cunning of the group he was selected to go first in order to persuade the thing to place them as they needed to be.

**_Well, well. It has been quite along time sense Hogwarts has had any non-humans in it's midst, _**the hat spoke directly in the foxes head. Sense he was expecting such, however, Kurama was not thrown off in the least.

**_I would greatly advise that you not mention that little detail about us to anyone, _**Kurama mind-spoke back to it.

Of **_course it is not my place, the hat answered politely. Now for the matter at hand, _**where to sort you?

I'm **_sure you already know that we have specific places we need to be, for certain reasons. So if you would not mind just obliging_**, at that Kurama trailed off, not needing to say the rest. The hat had already picked up on the threat.

**_You're luckily the lot of you fit into the houses you have chosen for your selves, more or less. I don't really see a way to convince you other wise so I have no choice._**

"SLYTHERIN," the hat called out.

**_Thank you, oh and don't mention anything about our mission to anyone_** Kurama instructed of the hat, adding a bit of threat to his voice that was instantly noticed before pulling the hat off his head and standing up.

The Slytherin table cheered, as much as they dared while still keeping their dignity, as the red head made his way over to his selected table. The small nod he gave to his group once he sat down going completely unnoticed.

Harry was, for lack of a better word, shocked. Of all the houses Slytherin was the one he would not have picked for Kurama. He watched as the boy named Yusuke came up to the hat. Once on his head the hat almost instantly called out "Gryffindor," and Yusuke made his way over to the table, taking the open spot next to Harry.

"Hey," Yusuke greeted him.

"Um, Hey," Harry responded. "Um, how come Kurama was put into Slytherin?" he asked, absently noting that the tall boy named Kuwabara was also put into Gryffindor.

"Yeah," Ron interjected. "He was real nice to us. That doesn't seem like much of a Slytherin trait."

"It's because he saw you as friends." Yusuke explained as Kuwabara sat down across from him. "He's kind and warm like that to people he considers his friends, but seriously, don't piss the guy off," he continued on.

"Yeah, that is defiantly a bad idea," Kuwabara put in, catching on to the conversation. "I've seen it a couple of times. The dude can be brutal." Yusuke just nodded in agreement. Off to the side the short, dark boy named Hiei was also placed in Slytherin.

"Now him I can see in Slytherin," Ron pointed out while pointing at Hiei who had taken a seat next to Kurama. "But I still can't see Kurama as a part of that lot."

"Then you obviously don't know the guy," Yusuke said, ending the conversation. They watched as the blond sisters were sorted, Erika going to Ravenclaw and Stephanie going to Hufflepuff. Jessica refused to sit on the stool as she wore the hat and instead twirled on top of it. She was also placed in Hufflepuff and skipped of to join her friend at the table. A dark looking girl named Yami came up to the hat and was placed in Slytherin. She walked over to the table and seemed to be considering just taking a seat at the end before Kurama motioned her over to join them. She followed his invitation and sat down on the fox's side that was not occupied by Hiei. That only left one person to be sorted, Jamie, and she was instantly placed in Gryffindor. She approached the table but seemed to hesitate as to what to do. Yusuke understood why she looked lost. Kurama missing as were all of the friends she had grow up with and she was rather shy when it came to strangers.

"Hey make room," Yusuke instructed as he motioned her over. "She's a bit uncomfortable with new people." Kuwabara obliged and slid over to make room.

"I thought you said you did not know her very well," Hermione pointed out.

"I don't," Yusuke reprimanded his mistake. "But it's not that hard to figure out." She approached them and took the empty space between Kuwabara and Hermione.

"Hi," she greeted them.

"Hello," Hermione greeted. "I'm glad you're in our house. Now I have another girl on my side."

"Hey," Harry and Ron objected but they were cut off as Dumbledore stood up again.

"There will be plenty of time to get to know your new fellow students latter. As for now there are some new teachers I would like to introduce. First there is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Umbridge." A stout woman, who looked suspiciously like a toad, stood and gave a wide smile, not helping the toad look at all. "As I'm sure you have all heard, Professor Binns has decided to quite teaching so lit me introduce your new History of Magic teacher and his assistant Mr.Itsuki." At the introduction Shinobu stood up but Itsuki stayed respectably seated. "And lastly we have decided to add a new course called Practical Magic which will be taught by Professor Genkai, who is also the instructor of our new foreign students. "The old man gave a few more words on the rules and precautions of the school before concluding his speech. "Now that we've had quite our fill of words let us now fill our bellies. Let the-"

"Hem hem," a surprisingly girlish voice interrupted him. It was Professor Umbridge who stood up and took Dumbledore's place in the spotlight. "I believe a few more things need to be added to the headmaster's speech. First let me say how excited I am to have the ability to teach such bright students, and by your expressions I can tell you are all equally as pleased." The Professor indulged on a speech of her own, and it was a good ten minutes before she finally finished.

"Yes, thank you for that lovely word," Dumbledore spoke up. "Now let us eat." At his command the multitude of gold plates filled themselves with many different kinds of food, and even a few types of Japanese cuisine.

"That Umbridge has got to be worse than Binns," Ron moaned as he filled his plate.

"Actually it was quite informative," Hermione countered.

"You can't mean you enjoyed that," Ron gawked at her.

"No, but it does explain why she's here. The Ministry sent her to keep an eye on the school."

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed. "And that's why they hired the old bat to teach that new subject." There was a moment of pause before he noticed how the others were looking at him. "What?!"

"You mean you actually get away with talking about your Professor like that?" Ron asked him. Yusuke just shrugged.

"When she's not around."

Things at the Slytherin table were not nearly so friendly. Draco Malfoy was in a bad mood, sense he had been unable to goad Potter on the train like usual, and was determined to take it out on the new arrivals. They thought they were so great because they came from somewhere else. Well, he would soon put them in their place.

"So, you're foreign exchange students," Malfoy sneered as he placed himself across the table from the new arrivals. "It's bad enough that we're stuck with our own but now we're taking in other countries trash." However, the group in question did not even seem to hear him as they stayed absorbed in their own conversation.

"So you two are brothers," Pansy Parkinson joined in. "You two don't look very much alike. At this the three had no choice but to pay attention to the interfering kids.

"He's adopted," Kurama supplied.

"Oh," Pansy whispered before redirecting her attack. "What about you. Did I hear you were from America?"

"Yes," Yami answered. "The rest of the girls in the group and I are all from America but were recently brought over to Japan to study with master Genkai. Although until now we haven't had a chance to meet the rest of Genkai's students," she indicated Kurama and Hiei. Noticing the Pansy was starting to open her mouth again she cut the girl off. "Before you ask, I was adopted from Korea into America. I know it's complicated but please try to wrap your brain around it." Pansy was left gapping like a fish at the dismissal as the three students in front of her returned to there table.

After watching this little spectacle Draco silently backed off. It was obvious that this group would need a much more drastic approach, and most likely everyone else that had come with them was the same way. This year was going to be interesting.

Neither Jessica or Stephanie or Erika was having any difficulty in their own houses though. It was impossible to stay formal with Jessica for too long, she was like a fungus and grew on people almost instantly, and Stephanie was had an air about her that always seemed to lighten the mood. So naturally the Hufflepuff table was all full of good cheer. Erika, was just as smart as any Ravenclaw there she easily fit right in to their conversations. By the end of the meal all three of the girls had become friends with the students at there tables and, after some amount of conversation, made it quite clear that although they were all Genkai's students they really did not know to much about the male students of Genkai's.

**_Hey fu_**, Erika called to her sister using their mind link.

**_Yeah,_** Stephanie responded while naturally keeping a strait face to those around her, not letting on any kind of hint that there was a conversation going on inside her head.

**_This is going to be interesting, for lack of a better term_**, Erika stated. Stephanie's mind gave her the equivalence of an affirmative nod.

While the two had been talking the Head Master had dismissed the school to their common rooms and all of the members of the Reiki Tantei were whisked away in the crowd in different directions.

**_And so begins a new mission_**, Yusuke thought as he followed his house up the stairs.

28


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.5

The Gryffindor tower was warmly lit and furbished with a red and gold theme. What fascinated the new comers the most was how elegantly it was decorated. Everything in the room was embellished and accentuated with extravagant decorations. However it was late and it had been a long day so most of the students chose to go to bed once they reached the common room. Ron and Harry led Yusuke and Kuwabara to the fifth year boys' dormitory while Hermione led Jamie to their dorm.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had been given to two beds closest to the door, two beds down from both Harry and Ron. All of their stuff had already been brought up and neatly laid out. Harry took a few moments to explain some of the basic dorm rules to the new boys, and further introduce them to Seamus, Neville, and Dean, before climbing into bed himself and falling asleep. The other boys soon followed him, well almost all. Two boys had feigned sleep until they were sure everyone else was out.

"Hey Kuwabara," Yusuke whispered to the bed across from him.

"Hn," the teen answered.

"What do you think of this place so far?" Yusuke asked him.

"To tell you the truth, we've seen weirder," Kuwabara answered him.

"Yeah." There was a pause as Yusuke thought something over but after a moment he spoke up again. "Did you notice the harsh the rivalries are between the houses are? We've barely been here a few hours and they are already at each others thoughts." Kuwabara could not resist a snort at this comment.

"Yeah, I noticed, and I thought demons could hold grudges. It's going to be harder than we thought to stay in contact with each other," he pointed out.

"Well we'll worry about that tomorrow," Yusuke reassured him before following his classmate's example and falling asleep.

Jamie was taken through practically the same introduction to the sleeping quarters as the two boys. She was shown around, shown her bed, which was thankfully by a window, told the rules and then left on her own to get some sleep. However that sleep did not come easily for her.

It is funny how you do not realize how important small things are until they are taken away. More ironically she was sleeping closer to her lover than she usually did yet she had never felt so far away from him; not even when she had not met him and was only been dreaming of him. She guessed it was the fact that even if she called he would not be able to come to her. The emotional portion of her mind told her that he would come to her if she whished it, even if it jeopardized the mission, but the logical portion of her mind said that doing so would cause problems and that was the last thing anyone wanted. Another thing that was weighing on her was the looming prospect of having to hate Kurama, or at least pretend to, for the next year. No, she could not even pretend to hate him, but she would at least have to pretend that she did not care about him one way or the other. She was now apart of Gryffindor and would have to adapted into their customs and rivalries, and Kurama's house was her house's main enemy. This would indeed be a hard year.

She pondered all of this while staring out the nearby window at the moon. The captivating moon light made her drowsy and no matter where she looked at the ground she was reminded of the person she was pining for eventually she chose to give in to the tempting caress of sleep and let her dreams capture her.

The new Gryffindors may have been greeted with warmth but not everyone was. Erika was respectably welcomed into Ravenclaw and given the general layout of the house, and Jessica and Stephanie were given the bubbly greeting of Hufflepuff, but down in the Slytherin dungeons three new foreigners were having far from a good time. The three had been given the cold shoulder as soon as they entered the house. They were separated, boys going to one dorm and girls going to another. No one bothered to show them around so they were left to their own devices, not that it was very hard to figure out. They already knew when breakfast was in the morning so the only thing they needed to do was get their on time, their schedules would be given to them there. Their beds already contained their belongings so that was obvious. All in all the three of them were perfectly capable of getting along without help.

Kurama and Hiei made their way up to their dorms and located their beds. Kurama was located by the window, being in a dungeon meant there was only one window per room unlike the tower houses that had multiple windows, and Hiei was diagonally to the right of him. With out having any real need to hang around both of them quickly prepared for bed and hunkered down. Hiei slipped into a light trance, not letting himself fall into the unawareness of true sleep but still getting the rest he needed while Kurama focused on keeping his mind blank. If he let his mind wander into unwanted thoughts then he would only be distracted from the job at hand, so his mind was kept as dark and blank as the dungeon ceiling until he could force himself to rest.

Yami was not having such an easy time. It was not as if she was being bothered, on the contrary the other girls in the room were acting as though she was not even there, and that was exactly the problem. It was true she was not always the easiest person to get along with but she had not given these people a reason to hate her yet. She hated these feelings of aloneness but it was true. None of her friends were here with her, Kurama and Hiei were here but they had to stay in the boy's dormitory, and no one hear was going to open up to her. She just hoped they would all find some way to get together every now and then. She could live with only seeing her friends every now and then, but she could not live with being truly left alone. She fell asleep contemplating different possibilities of how the group could meet.

At the same time in the Hufflepuff tower two girls were just getting into bed. Their beds were next to each other right dead center in the middle of the room were they had easy access to see that everyone else was already asleep.

"Hey Jessica," Stephanie whispered to her friend.

"Yeah?" Jessica answered.

"Do you think this place is going to be fun?" she asked.

"Um…we're learning magic," Jessica stated as if it were a common known fact. "Hell yes it's going to be fun. Think of the things we can do once we learn this stuff." The world better watch its back.

"World domination here we come," Stephanie cheered under her breath causing both girls break out into mostly controlled giggles. Once they managed to get themselves under control they diced to go to sleep. Once she was completely enshrouded in the covers Stephanie reached out to her sister and almost immediately latched onto her.

**_Hey Erika_**, Stephanie called.

**_Yes_**, was the response.

**_How is your new house?_** She asked.

**_The people here are nice enough_**, Erika responded. **_It'll be fine._**

**_Alright,_** Stephanie mentally sighed, her concern put to rest. **_I guess I'll see you tomorrow. 'G night sis._**

**_Night Fu,_** Erika answered before shutting off the link and both girls fell asleep.

"So what's our first class?" Yusuke asked during breakfast the next morning. Ron looked at their schedule and made a face that looked like he had just been forced to swallow needles.

"Agh, Potions with the Slytherins," he explained.

"Oh," Yusuke responded and said no more.

"Then we have Charms with Ravenclaw, then lunch, History of Magic with…oh they moved us in with Slytherin," she stated forcing Ron to make another face. "Anyway, then Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, then dinner and last for today is…oh Ron your not going to like this," she mumbled.

Why's that," he asked her.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts after dinner and they moved us in with Slytherin for that class also," she explained.

"What?" Ron exploded.

"We also have double Potions with the Slytherins on Wednesday morning," Harry noticed, adding fuel to the fire.

"I swear they are conspiring against us," Ron ranted as the group got up to head down to their first class.

When they made it to Potions class the Slytherin group was already waiting outside the door. Everyone stopped talking as the Gryffindors arrived and there was mock silence as the two groups stared each other down.

Well Potter," Malfoy sneered at his self appointed rival. "It's seems you have three more Muggle loving fools to add to your little squad." Harry was about to respond to this when Yusuke cut him off.

"I hate to sound insensitive," Yusuke shouted at the boy with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "But where do you get off calling us Muggle lovers?" At this Malfoy just looked at him like he was stupid.

"You're in Gryffindor, and everyone in Gryffindor is," Malfoy answered. "Not that it means much, and judging by their leader I say it means next to nothing."

"What do you mean," Yusuke demanded.

"Haven't you been reading the papers," Malfoy glared maliciously. "They say Harry Potter is insane, everyone is talking about it; what with his claiming that you-know-who is back."

"I-know-who what?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"He means Voldemort," Harry mumbled to him. "And I'm not insane, he really is back. You and everyone else heard Dumbledore last year. Why would either of us make this up?"

"Because you are a glory seeking fool," Malfoy answered him. "And Dumbledore just wants it to look like he is important. The Ministry has revealed everything about your little ploy, and we've all heard about your little trial over the summer." The argument probably would have gone on longer if Snape had not opened his doors at that moment and ordered them all inside.

During the brief yet amusing quarrel Kurama, Hiei, and Yami stayed in the back not drawing attention to them. They had all been informed of Harry's trial over the summer, and they had all been reassured that Harry's plea on the subject was correct. He had in fact been attacked. As for the fools at the Ministry that were trying to make it look as if the 'Dark Lord' had not really returned, well, that was their own downfall and they would have no one to blame but themselves when the truth was revealed.

Once the class was seated, the Reiki Tantei taking strategically placed seats next to each other; the room fell silent as the Professor stood at the front of the room.

"I see we have some new students," Snape drawled. "I only hope you will be able to keep up with your lack of experience. Now sense there is no reason to wait for those who are behind, his eyes landed on the Reiki Tantei and Neville, "We will continue on with the lessons as they are planed. The instructions are on the board and supplies are in the cupboard, you have until the end of the class."

Kurama was not at all impressed with the potion they had been assigned. It was a simple drought of peace, meant to relax the strained mind, and was something he had been able to make when Youko was ten. A quick look in the cupboard and he knew what he needed. Grabbing them, and few other things that would be of help that Snape had not mentioned, he returned to his desk. Each person had been assigned to create the potion on their own. The Professor claimed this was to test their individual skills, however the fox knew this was really so he could single them out on what they were doing wrong. He was barely ten minutes into the class period and Kurama was already done. Taking a few shortcuts that he knew even the teacher did not know about, allowed him to finish quite early and observe the other people in the class.

"Oh no, wait," Kurama heard Neville mutter off to the side. Looking over Kurama saw that the boys Potion was a bubbling green instead on the transparent blue it was supposed to be. It was rather easy for Kurama to slip a few ingredients into the boys cauldron and set him back on track allowing Kurama to continue his observation of the class.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were surprisingly right where they were supposed to be. Apparently the two were pretty smart when they got down to it. Hiei was having no difficulty, which was not surprising. If a demon wanted to survive in the Makai he had to have a basic knowledge of such simple things as potion brewing. Yami was right on track and Jamie was actually a little ahead. Good, apparently he was rubbing off on his lover. Snape was going to be sadly disappointed that the New arrivals were not as far behind as he thought. In truth they were actually ahead of most of the people in the class; speaking of which he should probably check them out also.

Hermione seemed to be doing the potion perfectly by the book. This would get her far but it would always stop her from reaching true mastery of anything. In order to master something one has to branch out from the known into the unknown, however this was not the time to worry about such things. Both Harry and Ron obviously had trouble in potions. Harry's Potion looked like street tar while Ron's was the exact opposite, resembling water. Malfoy, for all his boasting, was not as great as he said. He was not that far off but his potion was still a thick purple color.

"What's this Minamino, Slacking off," Snape's voice sneered from behind him. Kurama had felt the teacher breathing down his neck for a good half minute before he spoke so his voice was not at all startling.

"Of course not sir, I'm finished," Kurama answered him. Snape just stared down at him with cold unbelieving eyes.

"I highly doubt that. It has only been fifteen minutes and this potion takes at least a good forty-five minutes to brew," the teacher answered.

**_That's if you do it the hard way_**, Kurama thought as the teacher looked into his cauldron. The look on Snape's face told Kurama that he could find nothing wrong with the potion and he was speechless.

"Fine," Snape muttered. "You have the rest of the period off," and with that Snape stormed of to torment some other students with left Kurama able to focus on his real objective. He quickly took out a peace of parchment and scribbled a note on it.

**_I feel like I'm in Junior High_** he thought as he flicked the note over to Yusuke.

Yusuke was working on his Potion, finding it easier than he thought when a folded peace of parchment landed in his lap. Unfolding it he quickly scanned it.

_Yusuke,_

_We need to set up a meeting place. Hiei and I got up early this morning and snooped around the castle, the security could use some help by the way. Anyway, we found a spot that will probably work. Meet us at the front of the Dinning Hall at the beginning of dinner and we'll show you._

_Kurama _

Yusuke quickly wrote down a note of his own and sent it back towards Kurama.

_Kurama,_

_Good, you already figured something out. I was hoping it would not be too much of a problem. Show us where this place is and we'll set up when to have meetings where we can discus security and the like. I'll pass the message along._

_Yusuke_

Kurama looked dup at his friend, after reading the note, and nodded. Without anything else to do Kurama spent the rest of the class time observing those around him while thinking over ideas to solve their mission. By the end of the class period all the students had to put some of their potion in a flask and turn it into the teacher. All members of the Reiki Tantei got full marks as was Hermione, Ron and Neville were able to earn half credit and Harry received a zero even though his potion was not any worse than some of the students in the class room. Malfoy managed full marks even though his purple potion had curdled. The class then filed out of the classroom and the houses when on to their next class.

34


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.6

Their next class, Charms, was remotely uninteresting. Professor Flitwick acknowledged the new students but also refused to slow the class down to catch them up. This however seemed to be no problem. The class started off with an illusionary charm. This allowed the wielder to create small, active, illusions. They were not focusing on anything too complicated, just miniature scenes floating over their desks like a 3-D movie that lasted for about a minute. Erika was able to perform the technique perfectly on her first try, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Jamie on their second. This feat seemed well above the rest of the class for even Hermione took four tries to accomplish it.

"Oh, my," Flitwick gasped as he looked over the finished students. Jamie had created a small white fox that was playfully running around with an orange tiger that was the same size. Erika had developed a miniature version of her cat Buttercup, affectionately dubbed Da Phat for his extremely wide girth, and it was lazily grooming its self. Kuwabara had also conjured a similar cat, only his was of his own cat. Yusuke, amusingly enough had invented a small version of his most hated teacher at his old human school, who would burst into flames, run around in circles, fall to the ground in a pile of ashes, and then stand up to repeated the action.

"So is this alright," Jamie asked the teacher.

"Um…yes, perfect. Five points to each of you, and you have the rest of the class off," Flitwick informed them before going off to inspect some other students who seemed to be having trouble.

"Man, this magic stuff is a lot easier than I thought," Yusuke whispered to his friends.

"Good thing to," Kuwabara added. "Makes it easier to keep up our grades. Like Koenma and Genkai said, the mission will go a lot easier if we don't have the teachers breathing down our necks about our school work."

"Yeah, anyway," Yusuke agreed before changing the topic. "Erika, I have something to tell you. Kurama wants us to meet him outside the Dining Hall at the beginning of Dinner. Apparently he and Hiei found a place where we can gather to discus the mission when we need to. Can you pass this on to your sister?" Erika nodded before she went still, signaling that she was having a conversation inside her head. A moment latter she snapped back onto focus.

"Alright, I told her. And she told Jessica as well," Erika assured them.

Without much else to do the group divulged into meaningless chatter. Jamie and Erika sat away from the boys and had a conversation to there selves in order to keep up the whole "We really are not that well acquainted," façade, and soon enough the class ended.

Lunch was rather uneventful, leading into their next lesson. History of Magic worried the Reiki Tantei a bit. Shinobu Sensui would be teaching it and the last time they had really interacted with him he had been trying to kill them. Koenma assured them that he had reformed but they needed to see for there selves.

When they entered the classroom they found Sensui sitting at the front of the classroom at his desk and Itsuki in a chair next to it. Everyone in the class filed into the room and took their chosen seats. They waited for the new teacher to speak as the seconds ticked by, but the professor seemed determined to go at his own pace. He took a few more moments to finish shuffling the papers on his desk before facing and surveying the class.

"Well," he spoke up after a moment. "I suppose you want me to say something along the lines of how I'm going to try and make this subject more interesting." He stood up and walked to the front of his desk, facing the class the entire time. "Let me clue you in then. This is History. It is naturally a dry and many times a boring subject." There was a silence as the students listened, in shock, to the Professor belittle his own subject. "However, I will not," his eyes snapped to Seamus who was writing a note and not paying attention. "Allow you to slack off," he finished. A small spark of an explosion snapped in front of the ignorant boy causing him to shoot backwards with a yelp. The explosion was not strong enough to hurt him, just startle him. "Any questions?" Shinobu looked around the room and his eyes locked onto Yusuke's. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Yusuke smiled.

"None here professor," he said. Shinobu returned the smile before instructing the class to open their books to the first section and he began to talk about the context; talk, not lecture.

"Hey," Kuwabara whispered. "Should we trust him?"

"You know," Yusuke answered him. "I think we can." At that the subject was dropped and Yusuke turned his attention to the book they were reading for Genkai had said she would not tolerate the trouble that doing poorly would bring. He was under cover in a school and had to stay inconspicuous. Failing classes was not a way to stay inconspicuous. Luckily for him these magic classes were far more interesting than the classes at his old Human/Muggle school.

Their next class, Transfiguration went without a hitch. Gryffindor had the class with Hufflepuff so the group was able to confirm that Stephanie and Jessica had in fact received the message about meeting up at Dinner. McGonagall took a few minutes to go over the new type of spell that the class was going over for the new students. However, just like in all of the other classes, the special treatment was unneeded sense all members of the Reiki Tantei were able to perform the spell before anyone else in the class. It was a self transfiguration, just simple things like hair color right now. Latter when they mastered the spell better they could make more drastic changes to them selves, but right now everyone else in the class was having enough trouble mastering this simple one.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jamie and Erika watched as the class struggled along with the transfiguration. At one point Yusuke and Kuwabara dived into a war where the point seemed to be to try and sabotage the other's hair using the newly acquired spell. By the end of the class Kuwabara had what appeared to be purple cotton candy on top of his head and Yusuke was sporting long blond dread locks; both made sure their hair was correctly back in order before leaving the class room.

Erika just stayed with the other three rather than travel with her house. They were all going to the same place and the four of them would be going off together latter anyway. They reached the entrance to the Great Hall and nonchalantly hung around the entrance. Only once everyone else had disappeared into the huge double doors did Hiei, Kurama, and Yami appear out of a nearby shadow.

Jamie could not help but stare at them. It was a natural reaction for her in regards to Kurama seeing as how he left her breathless just by being in the room, but Yami was a pure shock. She looked really different; good, but different. Her hair had been cut so that it hung just low enough to tickle her chin and slant drastically upwards. The pure black mass of her hair was also interrupted with two bold blond steaks that hung down the side of her face.

"Yami, when did this happen. You did not have this earlier in History?" Jamie asked, indicating the girl's hair.

"I'll explain once we get to where ever we're going," Yami informed her. "The two here have been insistent on not telling me what they have planned."

"Yeah fox," Yusuke rounded on Kurama. "What are we doing?"

"In a minute. We still need to wait for two more," Kurama reassured them. Even as he spoke this the sound of footsteps could be heard coming up the hall.

"Sorry we're late," Jessica called.

"No problem," Yusuke answered her. "Ok, now let the demons led the way." Kurama and Hiei led them down small passage after small passage until they hit a larger hallway where they faced a plain wall.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude but this is a wall," Kuwabara pointed out like the rest of the group could not see that for them selves.

"Be patient," Kurama instructed him before beginning to pace back and forth in front of the plain space. No one bothered to question what he was doing. For one they would not get an answer and for two they had learned that it was just easier to wait and see what happened. Just as he passed his third lap across the wall Kurama stopped and stared at it. "That should do it," and once again on one bothered to question. A thin line appeared in the wall and before they knew it the group was staring at a newly formed door. Without a word the fox pulled open the new entrance and led them inside.

The room inside was, in one word, perfect for their needs. It had comfortable looking chairs and couches, a large wooden table, plenty of book laden shelves and even a fridge. All in all it was the perfect meeting room.

"As far as we can figure it's designed to create the perfect room for your whishes at your command. Quite handy," Kurama explained.

"I'll say," Yusuke sighed as he plopped down on one of the couches. He was practically swallowed up by it, it was so squishy.

"So Yami, about your hair?" Jamie turned to her friend.

"Well we have Transfiguration earlier in the day. During the class I made myself look like this and discovered I liked it. It was not like this in History because I was still trying to decided if I wanted to make it permanent or not," Yami explained.

"It looks nice," Jamie responded to the explanation with a smile.

"Alright let's get down to business," Yusuke called. Everyone scurried to find a seat in the circular ensemble of furniture that was all facing together in the center of the room. Before she could protest Kurama pulled Jamie into a love seat of their own, and Jamie did not argue in the least. Silently an arm snaked around her waist and provided a comfortable embrace.

"I'm sure we've all noticed the biggest problem," Yusuke announced once they were all seated.

"I take it you mean these house rivalries," Erika answered.

"Exactly," Yusuke confirmed. "We can barley even look at each other with out making people suspicious, so how are we supposed to operate this mission."

"Secret meetings," Kurama pointed out. "It's really the only way."

"Yeah, I figured that," Yusuke sighed.

"What's the problem?" Jessica asked. "We already have this room, and it's not like anyone can catch us here."

"But what if someone sees one of us sneaking out," Yami countered.

"I suggest we come up with a plan to meet here so that we are not seen. Or at least a plausible excuse if we are," Kurama spoke up. "No one has anything to do on Saturdays, so let's start there."

"In the evening," Hiei interjected. "Darkness is easier to slip through."

"But it can't be too late," Erika argued. "We still have a curfew."

"Kurama," Yusuke called above his friends. "You're a lot better at planning this sort of stuff out than any of us. Could you put that brilliant brain of yours into action?"

"I agree with both Hiei and Erika," Kurama announced, straitening up a little. We do need to use the advantages of night but sneaking around too late is suspicious. So we have to find a happy medium. How about from seven to nine on Saturday night? Curfew is at ten so we'll leave before that, but the sun sets by seven so we also have the cover that's needed. Not to mention that the sun is going to start setting latter and latter."

"So we have a time and place," Kuwabara finalized. "We'll meet here once a week at seven on Saturday."

"Every other week," Hiei corrected. "Any more and we run the risk of being noticed."

"Now that that's settled," Yusuke announced. "How about we move onto the actual mission?"

"Alright," Kurama agreed. "First off the security here will not do."

"What do you suggest?" Erika asked.

"Simple. We set up our own surveillance," he answered.

"You're not going to grow those Guardian Spies again are you?" Yusuke asked him.

"No. The amount of energy it would take to cover that plant over the entire school would put me in a comma for a month, plus the magic in the air around here would just negate the plants effects. We need some thing more subtle."

"And we need to focus the areas of our watch," Hiei added. "We should only guard the places we need to."

"You mean only the places where enemies could meet?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Kurama answered her. "Odds are there is work being done inside the school as well, and that's what we need to locate along with protecting the populace."

"I take it the Common Rooms are first on the list," Stephanie noted.

"Yes, along with the dormitories, and the great hall," Kurama assured her. "Any suggestions on how that could be accomplished." Jessica's hand immediately shot into the air.

"I can take care of part of that," she offered. "Before we came here Genkai taught me a new use for my power. I can subconsciously record all the mental thoughts that go through any room I mark."

"Isn't that a lot of thoughts to sort through," Kuwabara asked her.

"At the end of the day I can filter through all the saved information for certain emotions or vibes," she informed them. "So in the end it's not really all that hard."

"Do you have enough power to cover both the Hufflepuff Tower and the Raven claw dungeons?" Kurama asked.

"You're obviously underestimating me if you think I can't," she answered him.

"I can set Puu to watch the Gryffindor Tower. No one will suspect a small blue puff ball," Yusuke suggested.

"And I can cover the Slytherin Dungeon," Hiei added as a light purple glow could be seen through his white headband.

"That's about all we can hope to do until me get more information," Kurama pointed out, ending the conversation and finalizing the plan in one sentence. "There is about a half hour until dinner is over so there is no point in returning." Yusuke and Kuwabara were about to protest when Kurama cut them off. "There is food in the refrigerator," he informed them. They all gathered around the aforementioned device and passed out the food that was found there.

Kurama told his lover to stay put and that he would get them something. She waited patiently on the small couch and a moment latter he returned with two sodas and two sandwiches, hers was lettuce and cheese for he respected the fast that she was a vegetarian except when it came to seafood, and retook his place next to her.

"It's funny," she said after a few moments. "To think what my life would have been like if I had never been kidnapped and never meet any of you."

"You would be in High School now would you not?" he asked her.

"Yes. Yami and I would have been freshmen," she answered him. Jessica and Stephanie were a year ahead of them and Erika a year ahead of her sister. "Instead of going to Firestone and joining the Visual Arts Program, I went to Japan, joined the Reiki Tantei and now I'm attending Hogwarts. How did my life change so drastically in so short a time?" she asked.

"That's usually the way these things happen," Kurama whispered as he pulled her closer and nuzzled against her neck. "But you're happy with the changes, right?" She just nodded. Her eyes were trained on Tsuki, Azrael, Q-Chan and Puu who were all romping around in the center of the floor, but she was not really seeing them. Instead she was concentrating on how good she felt right now. She was so happy she thought she would burst, which left only one thing to do. She turned to face him and, tilting her face up, captured him in a kiss.

"Woo hoo," she heard Jessica yell which caused her to quickly pull away from Kurama and stare at the ground, blushing deeply.

"Hey don't let us stop you Yusuke called to the two. Kurama just shot him a look that told him to not say another word.

41


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.7

The group left their newfound headquarters and made their way to the Dinning Hall. Slipping into the crowd of students, they each headed for their next class. Gryffindor and Slytherin had Defense Against the Dark Arts with each other next so most of the Reiki Tantei went in the same direction.

"Well, well, well, and where were you lot?" Malfoy sneered when he spotted the new comers in front of the DADA classroom. He had been the first to notice that all of the transfer students were missing from the meal.

"Genkai wanted to see us," Kurama lied easily. He had already talked to Genkai and she was ready to go along with the story if anyone questioned her.

Without a response Malfoy was forced to resort to glairing at the red-head and the glair stayed in place even as the classroom doors opened. Like in every other class the students filed into the classroom and took their preferred seats.

There she sat, Professor Umbridge, behind her desk; her squat, toad-like form surveying the class. Behind her, on the chalkboard were the words _Defense Against the Dark Arks; A Return to Basic Principles_.

"Hem, hem," she coughed to quiet the already still class. "There will be no need for your wands today. As you can see on the board we are returning to the basics. After looking over your constant change of teachers it is apparent that your skills in this subject are lacking. Many of the concepts you have been exposed to are far from approved Ministry of Magic teachings, and the Teachers themselves have been no where near acceptable, like that dangerous half breed-"

"If you are talking about professor Lupin he was the best teacher we ever had," Seamus interrupted her.

"Students are to raise their hand when they wish to speak," Umbridge snapped at him. "Now as I was saying, we will be following three course aims this year," she announced as she tapped the board with her wand and more words appeared on the board that read:

_Course Aims;_

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_Placing the use of defensive magic in context for practical use. _

"Now for today we will be reading the first chapter of _Defensive Magical Theory_," Umbridge continued. "Which I assume you all have." There was a mummer of assent as the class pulled out their books.

"I believe the proper response would be 'yes Professor Umbridge,' or 'no Professor Umbridge,'" she corrected them. As the class turned to reading their books, everyone was surprised to see Hermione's hand almost instantly in the air. "Yes?" Umbridge acknowledged her.

"I have a question about the class aims," Hermione responded.

"And what would that be?" Umbridge asked. "I believe the aims are fairly self-explanatory."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "But they don't say anything about **_using_** Defensive spells."

"Using the spells," Umbridge gasped as if the concept was unheard of. "I can hardly imagine a situation in this classroom that would cause you to use a Defensive spell." At this, several more hands went up in the air.

"Yes Mr. Weasley," Umbridge called to him.

"So we're not going to use magic?" Ron asked.

"I believe that was already stated," Umbridge responded.

"But then how are we supposed to learn the spells?" Parvati asked.

"As long as you memorize and studied the theories written in the book then you will be able to perform them accurately when the time comes," Umbridge explained.

The members of the Reiki Tantei had all chosen to stay quiet during this little seen. True, the woman was annoying as hell, and they knew her ideas on the subject of learning were completely wrong, but none the less they were trying their best to refrain from acting out. However, knowing Yusuke, that could not last long.

"Excuse me," Harry called as he put his hand in the air.

"Yes," professor Umbridge addressed him.

"What are we going to gain from not practicing the spells? I mean what's the point?" he asked her.

"The whole point of the Ministry approved curriculum is to teach you in a risk free environment," the Professor explained.

"If we are attacked on the street there is no way we are going to be able to remember everything a book said about a spell," Harry countered.

**_He has a point_** Kurama whispered to Hiei.

**_That coming from the world's biggest book worm_**, Hiei whispered back.

"Plus," Harry continued. "If we are attacked on the street it is not going to be in a risk free environment."

"I'm afraid this school has put the idea in your head that you are going to be attacked by dark wizards everyday," Umbridge shook her head. "The world is no where near as dangerous as you seem to believe. Now tell me who in the world would want to attack you?" she asked.

**_This woman is talking nothing but crap_**, Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara and Jamie. **_I can give personal examples on how easy it is to get attacked_**.

"Oh, I don't know," Harry thought dramatically for a moment. "How about Lord Voldemort." The whole class, except for a certain six, jumped at the dark lord's name.

"Mr. Potter," Umbridge boomed. "That will be detention for spreading lies in my classroom." She pulled out a piece of parchment and began to scribble on it. As she wrote she beckoned Harry up to her desk but once the letter was finished and sealed she did not hand it to him. "I would like to assure you," she spoke to the rest of the class. "That what Mr. Potter says is absolutely incorrect. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has not returned."

**_What!_** shouted all the members of the Reiki Tantei, although the comment stayed in their heads. **_You mean they are planning on intentionally deceiving the kids about the truth. That's a good way to get everybody killed._**

"I will reiterate when I say there is no need to use these Defensive spells. You will not be getting attacked in this classroom so there is no need-" **BANG!**

Umbridge ducked just in time as a jet of fire flew towards her, brushing past her head, and hitting the chalk board behind her, burring all the way through it. Everyone looked around to see where the fire had come from; all their eyes landed on Hiei, whose wand tip was still smoking and Kurama who was quietly laughing beside him.

"Professor," Kurama choked out. "We are in a classroom and I believe you were just attacked." He was unable to keep the smile from his face and Hiei just smirked maliciously at the teacher.

"You, you…you," she seemed too shocked to speak at first and took a moment to compose herself and smooth down her singed hair. "You two will be joining Mr. Potter in detention." Kurama and Hiei came up to her desk as she filled out two more scrolls of parchment. Handing each boy their intended letter she instructed them to deliver the letters to their Head of House. The three left the room without a word and the rest of the class period passed, with the class reading the book, without anymore disturbances.

As Yusuke , Kuwabara, and Jamie were walking back to their tower after class they passed by the library and Yusuke spotted a dot of red hair that could only be Kurama. The boy was sitting at one of the tables amongst the rows of books by himself, so Yusuke quietly detached himself from the others and walked over to him.

"Hey," Yusuke greeted him.

"Hello," Kurama answered as he closed his book and looked up at him. Yusuke looked around and seeing no one around, took a seat next to the fox.

"I need to ask you something," Yusuke stated bluntly. Kurama nodded in accent to continue. "Why did you do it? Why did you and Hiei make such a seen? I thought our goal was to NOT draw attention to ourselves."

"Yusuke," Kurama answered him in a way that said there was a long explanation coming up. "You're lucky that none of the students or teachers here have any form of spiritual awareness. Even the lowest of demons could have sensed your energy rising. If Hiei and I hadn't acted out you would have, and," Kurama had to stop to suppress a chuckle. "With your hot head, the results would have been disastrous. At least I know Hiei and I can control ourselves."

"Oh," Yusuke responded. Kurama saw guilt in his friend's eyes and was forced to explain further.

"There is another reason," the fox continued. "That woman seems to have something against Harry so I'm curious to observe her, and detention is the best opportunity to get a close and personal look."

"Alright Yusuke laughed as he playfully hit Kurama's shoulder. "Just wanted to make sure the fox was staying in line." Yusuke got up from his seat and headed for the door, presumably to head back to Gryffindor's tower. "G'night," he called over his shoulder. Kurama just waved goodbye in response.

"Yusuke!" Ron practically glomped the boy when he entered the common room. "I had no idea your fiends were so awesome. I mean did you see the way he attacked the Umbridge woman, and the other one talking to her like that. I've got 'a say that this is one up for Slytherin." Yusuke and Ron sat down with the rest of their friends near the fire.

"So I take it you don't hate Slytherins?" Jamie asked. The silent hope carefully kept from her voice.

"Naw, I still think they're a bunch of gits. I'm just saying it was cool," he answered her.

"Oh," Jamie sighed and went back to the book she was reading which was ironically titled _The Bandits Tail_.

"Hey Ron," Hermione called. "Speaking of Slytherin, I think there is something you should know, although you are probably not going to like it." Although she had only addressed Ron she had managed to gain everyone's attention. "I was going over our schedules when I noticed that some of our classes had been moved so that now half of them are with Slytherin."

"What!" both Ron and Harry jumped up and grabbed the schedule that Hermione was indicating.

"She's right," Ron gapped. "That's not fair!" Neither Yusuke, nor Kuwabara, nor Jamie was going to admit that the schedule change was their fault. Sense most of the members of their group were in those two houses it made sense to have the two together as much as possible. Dumbledore had, of course, been informed of their mission and had readily agreed to switch the classes.

"Oh well, it's not that big of a deal, Yusuke shrugged.

"You say that because you don't know the Slytherins," Ron corrected him.

"Well, there is nothing we can do about it," Hermione reasoned as she took back her schedule back from the two boys. "I'm going to bed," announced as she stood up.

"I think I will too," Jamie added joining her, and the two girls headed for the staircase.

"Well guys," Yusuke announced to the silent group. "The females have abandoned us. That leaves us one option." The other three boys stared at him in confusion. "Follow their example," he explained and headed for the boys dormitory.

When the girls reached their dorm they began to change and it was only then that Hermione noticed the book that Jamie had been reading, which was currently lying on her bed.

"The Bandits Tail," she read out loud. "I've read that before."

"What did you think of it?" Jamie asked her as she took her hair down from its usual loose ponytail.

"It was pretty interesting and seemed to be fairly accurate," Hermione shrugged. Jamie already knew the details of the stories in the book, more than the book itself told. When they had first started their relation ship Kurama had been adamant about her knowing as much as possible about his past. He probable figured she would have to accept him for everything that he was and she knew that he thought telling her everything would make her turn away from him, he was not at all proud of some of the things he had done. However, to his surprise, she swallowed the whole thing in stride and was not thrown off in the least, so inevitable she new more about the book's subject than the book told about. However, for now she would have to play dumb.

"Some times the stories are really vague and hard to understand," Jamie commented, which was the absolute truth.

"Yes, well, no one knows everything about the infamous Youko, but then again he was a thief and secrecy was the whole point," Hermione explained.

"Don't you mean he is? You are talking about him like he is dead," Jamie pointed.

"I take it you haven't gotten to the end. He was eventually killed by one of the best bounty hunters. There is an accurate description of the fight towards the end," Hermione reviled. That was definitely one part of the book Jamie would not be looking forward to. "There was only one thing about the book that bothered me."

"What was that?" Jamie asked her.

"The demon's description." Hermione answered. At this comment Jamie cocked her head in confusion.

"The book doesn't really give an accurate description," Jamie pointed out to her. In truth they had barley mentioned his appearance at all, only hinting at certain things.

"Yes, the book does not say much about how he looks, but in the back there is a picture," Hermione informed her.

"Really," Jamie mumbled as she flipped to the last page. Sure enough it was there; a black and white hand drawn ink sketch of the spirit fox Youko Kurama. It was an extremely detailed picture of him standing there in forest with the setting sun throwing shadows everywhere and a mischievous smile gracing his lips. He was not facing the front of the page but rather throwing a glance over his shoulder causing his hair to fall around him dramatically and his fox ears and tail were extremely prominent. "What's wrong with it," Jamie asked her. "It's beautifully done."

"That's just it. It's a beautiful picture, but he's a demon," Hermione said as she traced the picture with her finger. Jamie got an impulse to slap her hand away but instantly put that instinct in check and opted for just staring at her confused. Sensing Jamie's confusion Hermione extended her explanation.

"Demons are evil creatures, there is no beauty about them," Hermione said as if it were a commonly known fact. "And this picture almost makes him look godly. My guess is this picture was just made up to appeal to the hopeless romantics." Jamie was shocked to hear the girls say such a thing. Did these people really see all demons as evil.

"I'm sure not all demons are completely evil," Jamie offered.

"Do you know what the more common name for demons is?" Hermione asked her seriously. Jamie just shook her head. "Hell spawn," Hermione answered. "Not once is there a record of a demon who was not evil, and this one," Hermione taped the book. "Is supposed to be the worst of them all." Both girls just stared at the picture in front of them for a moment. "But he's dead," Hermione spoke up after a moment. "And it does make a good story." She got up and went over to her own bed and climbed in, wishing Jamie a good night, and closing the curtains behind her.

"You're wrong," Jamie whispered to the quiet room. She finished reading the book that night, all the way up to the gruesomely detailed fight seen at the end where the bounty hunter killed the fox. Of course Jamie knew that was not how it really ended. She fell asleep with the picture of Youko open beside her and, even though she had the reassurance that her beloved was just below in the Slytherin dungeons, her dreams were filled with blood, thorns, and the painful cries of a despairing fox.

48


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.8

Malfoy was absolutely smitten with his idea. So far the three Slytherin foreign exchange students had ignored him, like he wasn't worth their time. It was time to fix that and put them in their place. His plan was simple. Everyone had some material possession that was precious to them. All he had to do was find that thing and he could have anyone begging at his feet. Pansy was in the girl's dorm routing through Yami's possessions. Crabbe and Goyle were with him and they were given the task of searching Hiei's bed, and Malfoy himself would handle Kurama.

He stood facing the bed, debating where to start. The most common place to hide things was under the bed, he'd start there. He braced his hand on the mattress, ready to push it aside, but he never got the chance. Something small and stringy wrapped around his wrist and held his hand in place. In the dim light it was hard to make out what the object was, and Draco really did not care. The only thing that mattered was that it had a hold of him.

Looking over at Crabbe and Goyle for help he was surprised to find that the drapes of Hiei's bed were on fire and seemed to be trying to wrap themselves around the two intruders. Without any hope for back up he began to try and asses his own situation. After looking closer he saw that the stringy objects were actually vines, and were not starting to creep up his arm.

"It seems we have a few snoops," someone spoke from the corner. Malfoy could have groaned in dismay at recognizing the voice, but he did not dare to in fear that the noise would provoke the plant that was now wrapping around his chest. That voice belonged to Hiei with inevitable meant that the other presence in the room was Kurama.

"Can't turn out backs for a minute, can we?" Kurama continued.

"Hn, can we ever," Hiei asked rhetorically. The two of them walked over to their respective beds and presumed to deal with the intruders. With a simple touch, the vines retreated and Kurama took a hold of Malfoy's arm, twisting it into a rather painful lock behind the boy to incapacitate him. Hiei did not even make a move to control the fire; rather it obeyed his mental command and died down allowing him to grab both Crabbe and Goyle by the hems of their robes and forcefully drag them out of the room. Kurama Followed behind him with Malfoy.

When the two demons and their captives entered the common room they found that they were not alone in their plight. Coming down from the girl's staircase was Yami dragging a squealing and writhing Pansy by the hair. She dragged the girl across the room and came to a stop in front of her comrades.

"Sneaks?" Kurama asked simply.

"Trying to root through my stuff," she answered.

"Not worth our time," Hiei concluded for the three of them. They all threw their captives in a heap on the floor and abruptly turned to go back to their rooms leaving three very confused, very ruffled , and very disgraced teens in the middle of the common room.

The next day Care of Magical creatures, their first class, was uneventful. Gryffindor had this class with Slytherin also, and no one was happy about it. As they stood there in the cold wet morning air Professor Grubbly-Plank approached the group. She was a substitute, filling in for Hagrid who was the regular teacher. The Reiki Tantei had already been informed of this and needed no explanation.

The class its self was boring. The professor took them a few yards into the forest where they came face to face with a few Unicorns. The group took turns petting them while the teacher rambled on about the creatures until the end of the end of the class. The only thing that provided any amount of interest, besides the concept of getting to touch a Unicorn, was how the horse-like creatures responded differently to the foreign students. They acted more alert and yet calmer at he same time. The group blamed it on foreign culture.

The next class, Practical Magic, was the one everyone was looking forward to. They all wanted to see what the new teacher was like and had been hounding her personal students, sense breakfast, about information about her. When the class finally entered through her doors, they were surprised to find the little woman standing on her desk.

"Welcome to Practical Magic," Genkai announced once everyone was seated. "Sense you all seem fairly intelligent I'll be blunt. I will allow no slacking off in this class, my own students will testify for this." She looked around the class room and seeing as how no one had anything to say, continued. "Alright, now I'm assuming you have all had Defense Against the Dark Arts." The class gave a half hearted murmur of consent. "Then I'm sure you all see the problem with her class."

"We aren't using magic," Hermione offered.

"Yes," Genkai confirmed. "And that is the reason for my class. I am not allowed to reveal as to why this is happening but a higher power is trying to limit your knowledge by taking control of the school, so as a counter, my class was added to the roster, any questions?" The class was silent until Hermione slowly put her hand into the air. "Mrs. Granger," Genkai called on her.

"What are we going to be learning?" she asked.

"To put it simply," Genkai answered her as she began to pace back and forward across her desk. "I will be teaching you how to deal with the world. Informing you of what you are likely to encounter and going over how to handle the situation. Does that sound good to you all?" Nothing but silence answered her. "So then let's get started. There is no need for a curriculum, you will know once we get to there. For starters we'll try a common topic that most of you probably don't know much about." Genkai sat down on the corner of her desk. "Demons," she announced. A murmur of whispers passed over the room and the students began to converse with one another. "Now who can tell me what they know about demons, aside from my own students, I already know how much they know." At the question Hermione's hand, along with a few others, was already in the air.

"Demons, or more commonly referred to as Hell Spawn, are, in one word, evil," Hermione quoted the text book definition. "At times they may seem nice, but it is only because they plan on stabbing you in the back latter." Genkai's face was unreadable as she listened to Hermione's statement. "Anyone else?" she asked once the girl was done. "Yes Mr. Malfoy," she acknowledged him.

"You said Demons were a common topic, but what are the odds that we will actually meet a Demon. They are not common at all," he pointed out, happy that he had been able to call a teacher on their mistake.

Tell me, how many times a day do you come across a hinkypunk, a bowtuckle, or a pixy? My guess is almost everyday. All of these creatures that you think of as special, magical creatures are in fact Demons. They are just given different names to make them less menacing. Of course they have separated a bit from their true demon origins, but the roots are the same. Now who can tell me what a demon looks like?" Surprisingly enough more hands went into the air than last time. Genkai's statement against what they had been taught so far seemed to make the class more determined to prove her wrong.

"There appearances reflect their nature," Neville spoke up. "They are twisted in appearance and are monsters."

"Yeah, they're quite noticeable, really hard to miss," Ron added. More and more students began to add in their two cents about what they knew on demons, and the proclamations began to get more and more far-fetched. Genkai just listened and nodded as she listened to the class ramble, it had been the same it all her classes and it was quite obvious that she would have to enlighten them to the truth slowly.

"So I gather," she called above the din of the classroom. "That in hindsight you have not been taught much about demons specifically." The class shook their head. "Then for your homework you must write a two foot long scroll about what you would do if you ever encountered a demon, due next class." Just as she finished speaking the bell rang, signaling for lunch and the class filed out of the room.

"Demons," Hermione exasperated as the group sat at the table eating lunch. "Of all the things why is she teaching us about that."

"What's wrong with the topic," Yusuke asked around a mouthful of food.

"What's not wrong with it? Besides the fact that it is a completely inappropriate concept to be teaching in a classroom, the likelihood of us encountering a demon is slim to none."

"I thought Professor Genkai said all magical creatures were creatures," Ron said.

"Do you really believe that?" Hermione asked him. "She is just trying to excuse her choice of topics. I mean the only time we would need this information is if we were Aurors, and they have special training courses."

"I'd have to say you are wrong," Yusuke chided her. "You would be surprised how useful skills against Demons could be." After this he fell silent and none of Hermione's prodding could get him to go any further. Harry was distracted from the conversation when he saw Angelina, the new captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, heading his way. He was not sure what she wanted with him, but by the angry look on her face he was about to find out.

The next class was Herbology and thankfully Gryffindor did not have it wit Slytherin. It was fairly interesting, and without any conflicts sense Gryffindor was separated from its rival house. As usual the three of Genkai's students excelled at the class; Jamie because Kurama's talent for plants was rubbing off on her and the two boys because they were not allowed to let themselves fail.

For the rest of the day they only had classes they had already experienced, History of Magic before dinner and Transfiguration to be exact. That night was one of their nights for astronomy so that was also added. It was a surprisingly a boring class. All they did was stare at the sky, hear about the technical names for the stars and what they meant.

Wednesday was the last day for them to have any new classes. The only class they had not had yet was Divination and that was scheduled for today, after Double Potions.

"My dears, as I predicted we have some new arrivals to group," a thin woman, who looked suspiciously like a dragonfly, name Professor Trelawney announced dramatically. The class ignored the fact that their arrival had been announced at the opening feast. "However the inner eye waits for no one, so we shall advance forward into dream interpretations." The class spent the rest of their time referring to their "Dream Oracles" to try and decipher what their friends dreams meant. In the back of the classroom two tables were pushed together to allow Harry, Ron, Yusuke, Jamie, and Kuwabara to sit together.

"So, Urameshi, what'd you dream?" Kuwabara asked.

"A hot blond," Yusuke answered seriously, but at Jamie's look was forced to correct himself. "I-I mean…Keiko, that's right, Keiko. I dreamed about her."

"Boys," Jamie sighed as the realization that she was sitting between two pairs of males hit her.

"What's that supposed mean," Ron asked affronted.

"And what did you dream," Harry asked in response. As soon as he spoke this the girls entire attitude dropped and her eyes lowered to rest on the table.

"I've dreamed of nothing but foxes sense we arrived here," she whispered. Yusuke and Kuwabara, knowing the reason for this, looked at her sympathetically, but Ron and Harry just stared at her confused.

"Oh, foxes are a tricky symbol," Trelawney broke in, catching the last of their conversation. "Tell me what these creatures have been doing." Jamie hesitated; her dreams were personal, although it was not as if the woman knew what the foxes represented.

"Well, the first night we were here I was just sitting there and the fox was walking around me, circling, and every now and then would brush against me. The background was all blurry gay objects, but he was shining silver."

"He?" Trelawney enquired.

"I guess it just felt like a he," Jamie shrugged. "I woke up just as he faded away." She looked up at the professor and the woman's urging eyes told her to continue. "The next night was a nightmare. At first I couldn't really see anything, almost everything was dark but then it changed and the same fox appeared. He was screaming, or maybe crying. There were blood and thorns everywhere I looked, and I couldn't move." Jamie paused to think for a moment before continuing. "Last night I was in a forest, and I was running away from something. It was night time so I couldn't see very well. I was afraid and yet I sort of hoped that the thing would catch me. I tripped and as I rolled over onto my back it caught up. The same fox was standing on my chest. He looked like he hated me, but he was crying. I woke up just as he sank his teeth into my neck." Jamie cast a glance towards Yusuke and Kuwabara before staring at the teacher, waiting for an explanation.

"Dear," Trelawney pointed at Ron. "Do look up what the 'Dream Oracle' says about foxes." Ron obliged and quickly found the page depicting foxes.

"Sly and clever," he read out loud. "Many times they mean that something is lurking around, or sneaking up on the dreamer."

"Hn, yes," Trelawney nodded. "My dear," she clasped Jamie's hands. "I believe these dreams mean that your imminent death is slowly approaching. It will seem like a good thing at first but then it will bear its gruesome fangs and," Trelawney hesitated, too choked up to speak.

"Um, professor," Kuwabara spoke up. "I don't think that's what the dream means."

"Oh my dear," Trelawney patted his hand. "It's alright. Not everyone has the gift of sight." She then walked over to Parvati and Lavenders table where the girls began to question her about her vision. Yusuke was trying hard not to laugh. Out of everyone here, including the teacher, Kuwabara was probably the only one who could truly see. Except for Hiei that is, but that was an entirely different kind of sight.

"Don't worry," Kuwabara reassured her. "That's not what they mean."

"I kinda figured that," Jamie agreed. "But what does it mean."

"Nothing. They are probably just nightmares," he answered.

"Yeah, separation anxiety from your boyfriend," Yusuke whispered. She scowled at him, but the small smile on her face showed that she was relieved. As she turned to help Ron decipher Harry's latest dream about Quidditch and toads Kuwabara added a side note.

"I just hope they weren't premonitions," he whispered to Yusuke. Yusuke just nodded.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, right up until Kurama, Hiei, and Harry's detention with Professor Umbridge. All three of them got her office at relatively the same time and knocked on the door. Her sickly sweet girlish voice reached them, bidding them to enter. The room inside was covered in lace and the images of cute fluffy kittens, and somehow in the middle of it all there sat their toad of a teacher like she belonged there.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, and Mr. Minamino," she looked at both Hiei and Kurama as she said the last name. Sense Hiei was Kurama's "brother," meaning they both had the same last name, she found no reason to repeat the name twice.

"Evening," Harry and Kurama responded, Hiei merely grunted.

"Well have a seat," she ordered. Kurama and Hiei obliged but Harry remained standing.

"Um…Professor, I wanted to ask you a favor," he said.

"Oh?" she asked.

"I was supposed to be at the Gryffindor tryouts on Friday so I was hoping I could skip detention that day and make it up latter." Although he asked, he already knew the answer from the look on her face.

"Oh, no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading lies, and you will have to accept it. You will come to all of your detentions as planned in order for you to under stand the lesson I am trying to teach. That goes for all of you." Harry sat down in a seat next to Hiei and Kurama. She handed each of them a roll of parchment and a sharp black quill. "Now you will all be writing lines. Mr. Potter, you will write 'I must not tell lies.' Mr. Minamino," she looked towards Hiei. "You will write 'I will refrain from violence,' and Mr. Minamino," she turned towards Kurama. "You will write 'I will watch what I say,' any questions?"

"Um, Professor, how many times are we to write it?" Harry asked.

"Until it _sinks in_," she answered. "Anything else?"

"You haven't given us any ink," Kurama noted.

"You won't need any," she responded. Then she sat down at her desk to let the three of them get started on their task.

Harry could not believe this. Writing lines for telling the truth, and he would be writing them during the keeper tryouts too. He set his quill to the parchment and wrote the words "I must not tell lies," and let out a gasp of pain. The words had appeared on the back of his hand carved into his skin. Looking over he saw Kurama and Hiei scribble on their parchment and freeze.

"Anything wrong?" Umbridge asked them. The three shared a glance instantly deciding what to do.

"Nothing Professor," Kurama answered and turned back to his paper. Harry Went back to his own and wrote the words again, with the same results. The cut skin healed over almost instantly leaving only a faint red mark where the words had been. Looking closer he realized the words written on the parchment were red. This thing was using his blood as ink. Harry was determined not to be the only weak one, he could hear, Kurama and Hiei writing next to him, and pressed on with the lines.

Five minutes into the detention both Kurama and Hiei stood up and approached the Professor.

"Is there a problem?" asked.

"We're done," Kurama explained.

"What do you mean you're done?" Umbridge inquired.

"Well, we've run out of paper." Both he and Hiei held up their scrolls of parchment as proof. Each was completely filled with the literal blood red words they had been assigned, right into the bottom corner.

"Show me your hands," she ordered. Each of them held out their hands, there was not so much as a mark on either. While Harry had written his line only about twenty times and his hand already burned red where the words kept getting cut, neither of the boy's hands looked abused at all. "I thought I said you would have to complete your detention fully," she responded angrily. "And instead you turn around and cheat. Do it again." She handed each of them another roll of parchment and followed them back to their seats to watch them and make sure they did not cheat this time.

"I take it you don't trust us," Kurama smirked. By this time Harry had stopped writing to watch the seen unfold and was surprised when the two boys started writing again. When they wrote the words were, in fact, carved into them, but this did not seem to have any effect. They both wrote quickly, not even allowing the first cut to heal before inflicting the next. A steady trickle of blood found its way down both their hands, pooling on the desk, as they continued to fill up the page. In about another five minutes both their scrolls were filled, and Harry watched as their hands healed over instantly without a scratch left. Umbridge stared at their hands and filled papers, unable to speak against what she had seen with her own eyes.

"Go back to writing," she shot at Harry as she returned to her desk. Kurama and Hiei were given the job of filing papers for the rest of the detention, with the promise that they would work on their lesson latter.

The end of the detention eventually came and as Harry delivered his paper and quill to Professor Umbridge she demanded to see his hand. He showed her the red inflamed appendage and she studied it carefully.

"Well, we'll keep at it until it sinks in, but it looks like we're getting there," She said after a moment. "Dismissed, all of you, I'll see you tomorrow for your next detention."

As the three boys stood outside her office there was silence. They headed off for their houses, together sense they wouldn't need to part ways until another floor down.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Do what," Kurama returned. At first Harry was shocked at the politeness a Slytherin was showing him, but he forced him self to get over it and answer Kurama's question.

"How did you put up with the pain of cutting into your hand like that, and how come you didn't have a mark afterward?" he explained.

"Let's just say that we have already been given the chance to build up a tolerance to pain," Kurama answered. "And I really can't explain about our healing ability."

"At least not in a way you'll understand," Hiei added. The insulting tone was obvious in his voice.

"Hiei," Kurama scolded as he swatted at his arm. Hiei just glared at him. "So how have our friends in Gryffindor been doing," Kurama asked, turning his attention back to Harry.

"What?" It took Harry a moment to realize what Kurama was talking about. "Oh right, I forgot you already knew them. Everyone's fine as far as I can tell. Yusuke's attitude makes everyone like him, and the Kuwabara, and Jamie is kind of hard to hate with her disposition. Oh right, you wouldn't really know her." Although Harry did not notice, Kurama gave a smile at this. By now they had come to the split in the hall that would lead them to their respective houses.

"Well, tell our friends that we say hi," Kurama called to Harry as he and Hiei turned to head towards Slytherin. Harry acknowledged the request before turning towards his own house, the events of the day still baffling him, but put out of his mind for the time being.

57


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.9

The days passed, more or less, quietly with only the detentions with Umbridge to disrupt. The next day all three students showed up, after classes, at her door and the same routine began. Harry was forced to continue the torturous lines he had had before, continuously cutting into his own hand, while Hiei and Kurama were given a different task. Apparently Umbridge was determined to get her point across. It was relatively the same task but this time it involved burning. However the results were the same with both Slytherin boys speeding through the task without a sound and coming out of it unscratched. The next night, the last and final detention, was the same except for Harry's apparent nervousness and constant looking out of the window.

"Something wrong," Kurama asked Harry after the boy looked out the window for the twentieth time.

"My friend Ron is trying out for Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," he answered.

"Aren't you the seeker?" Hiei joined in.

"Yeah, I am," Harry beamed. Even though the two boys were from Slytherin they were fairly nice, although Harry would never be able to bring himself to actually trust them. At last the night was over and the horror that was detention with Umbridge ended.

From there on the days went by smoothly. As the time went on it became apparent what the school thought of Harry and his story about Voldemort. They thought he was writhing mad. In all four of the house common rooms Dumbledore and Harry's apparently depleting mental health was the highest topic of conversation. Jessica was getting real sick of sorting through all the conversations that said basically the same thing, and Umbridge was doing nothing but helping matters along. A few days latter Harry managed to land himself in detention again because of the so called "lies" he was spreading through the class, and his well heard of hearing over the summer was only helping the idea that he was insane. On top of that no one seemed to believe what Genkai was saying. They went along with what she was saying, their grade depended on it, but as to actually believing it, there were many bridges that would need to be crossed.

"Today you are going to learn to fight," Genkai announced once all the Gryffindor and Slytherin students had taken their seats. "I've been told that you have all been taught how to duel. Well this is not the same. Now everyone out of your seats and form a line against the wall." The class obeyed and with a wave Genkai had the seats and desks stacking themselves in a corner of the room. "Are there any questions before we begin?" Hermione's hand was once again in the air. "Yes?"

"Why is this important to learn? Wouldn't just teaching us some sort of spell that could disable an opponent be better?" she asked.

"What if you lose your wand, then what would you do?" Genkai countered. "Here, I will show you the importance. Kurama, take the center of the room." Kurama, who could already guess what the woman had in mind obliged, knowing the reason she had chosen him. Out of all the Reiki Tantei in the room he had had the most self control and was the hardest to goad into acting rash.

Genkai looked around the room looking for the best candidates or what she had in mind. "Malfoy, Potter, join him," she called and with some hesitance the two followed. "Now all three of you give me your wands." They tossed her the sticks and stood there waiting for their next instructions. "Potter, Malfoy, the two of you are to try and attack Kurama using any means necessary to win. Kurama you may also use any means to defend yourself and retaliate. The match ends when one of the parties is incapacitated but please try to refrain from hurting each other too badly." The whole class just stared at each other like she was insane.

"Let me get this strait," Malfoy spoke up. "You are actually ordering me to beat up the pretty boy here."

"I'm telling you to try, yes," Genkai answered him.

"Oh, this is going to be too good," he said more to himself than anyone.

"Professor," Kurama interjected. "When you say any means, do you mean **_any _**means?"

"Yes," she answered. Then her voice intruded into the foxes mind. **_Actually I want you to be excessive and use your full force. I'm trying to use the scare tactic to knock them into their senses. As long as no one is killed then anything goes._**

Kurama gave a slight nod to show he understood before turning to face his new opponents. He knew Malfoy was cocky and was expecting to get the upper hand on Kurama thinking he was weak. So far no one outside of his group knew of his abilities. As for Harry he did not know how the boy would act.

"Begin," Genkai called, signaling the start of the match. Kurama stood his ground, waiting to see how the other boys would react. He could also hear the comments coming from the spectators around them.

"She can't obviously think Minamino stands a chance," came Ron's voice.

"You never know," Hermione countered.

"Look at him," Seamus cut in. Even Harry looks more threatening." Kurama was a bit put off by these comments. It was not their opinion on his looks that disheartened him, he knew he looked a bit more feminine, but the fact that because of his effeminate features they automatically dismissed him as a threat. If they would only take a moment to truly asses him they would see how wrong they were, but Genkai was right. Nothing short of a true shock treatment would get through to these kids. However now was the time to concentrate on his opponents. Malfoy had a look on his face that said he was about to make his move.

"Do call Uncle if I hurt you too badly. I wouldn't want to damage that delicate frame of yours," Malfoy mocked before charging in with a wild hook punch. It was obvious that the boy had never gotten into a real fight in his life. With ease Kurama sidestepped the punch in the blink of an eye appearing behind the boy and pulling him around so that he tripped over his leg and fell to the ground. Malfoy stared at him bewildered from his position on the ground. Kurama turned his attention from the fallen boy to the one who had not moved.

"Harry, if you don't do something you will never win," Kurama pointed out in a superior voice that would almost always push an opponent into attacking. Harry approached cautiously and came at the fax the same way as Malfoy had only this time Kurama simply jumped back, trying to draw out the fight. Harry came in again and Kurama jumped away again. This was repeated several times until Kurama noticed another presence behind him. Malfoy was standing in the perfect position to catch Kurama the next time he jumped back. He was about to humor the boy went he noticed Malfoy reach out his sleeve and pull out a small, snake shaped dagger. So instead he jumped to the side just as Malfoy swung and Harry when careening into him, luckily missing the knife.

"What the?" Harry started noticing what Malfoy was holding. "You can't use that," he gapped.

"Well now, it seems you are finally starting to get serious," Kurama called from his position about five feet in front of them. Harry turned to him, shocked at the statement. "She did say any means," Kurama explained. He pulled a rose seen from the dimensional pocket in his hair and instantly transformed it in to a blood red flower. "Now if Harry would find a weapon this fight would be even." Not knowing what else to do Harry pulled the knife Sirius gave him out of his robe pocket.

"You don't seriously think that flower is going to help you," Malfoy scoffed, still believing he had the upper hand.

"We'll see," Kurama smirked. Both Harry and Malfoy took a step towards Kurama and in a flash found their weapons gone, they were now imbedded in the wall, to their left, all the way down to the hilt. Kurama's weapon had also changed. The rose had been replaced with a long green whip that was littered with thorns. It now lay curled at Kurama's feet waiting for the next strike. Both of the boys were too shocked to speak coherently.

"What!" Malfoy squeaked.

"Rosewhip," Kurama answered simply. "But now that I have you disarmed I think a different approach is necessary." The whip returned to the rose and then the seen which he stared back in the appropriate pocket in his hair and instead pulled out a blue seed that seemed to be pulsing. He held it out in front of him and it exploded in growth, wrapping around his arm and reaching out towards the two boys that were unfortunate enough to be chosen as the fox's opponent. The red vines grew mouths with teeth and reached for the two who immediately backed up until they hit the wall and were trapped. Kurama halted the plant only when it was a foot from their faces and instead sent out the plants smaller vines to wrap around the boys and hold them still. "It's called a Death Tree," Kurama supplied. "And could probably devour both of you in under a minuet." He turned his attention to Genkai. "I believe this match is over."

"Yes," she agreed. "Everyone return to your seats and we will discuss what just happened." With another wave the seats and desks returned and the students made their way back to them. Kurama released Harry and Malfoy from his plant, the both of them stumbling dumbly to their seats, and returned the plant to a seen and replaced it in its proper place before finding his own seat. With amusement he noticed that everyone in the class, aside from his friends, was doing their best to stay as far away from him as possible. "First off, do any of you have questions?" Genkai asked. The whole class raised their hand.

"What was that?" Ron asked. "First there was that whip that came from a rose and then that tree-"

"Does anyone see a similarity in the attacks Kurama used?" Genkai asked the class, cutting the boy off.

"They both involved plants," Hermione answered almost automatically.

"Yes," Genkai agreed. "So, unless you are a complete idiot, it is obvious that Kurama's abilities specialize in plants. He is also the only one here who can harness them so do not waist your time trying."

"So, um, Professor," Harry spoke up. "Do all of your students have abilities like this?"

"Yes," she answered bluntly. "Each one has powers and abilities that are unique to them. None of you will have these kinds of powers, but hopefully I have proven my point as to why you need to learn to defend yourselves without a wand." The rest of the class passed with Genkai teaching them the basics of hand to hand fighting, and her students helped where they could. No one dared to object sense Kurama's little demonstration was still fresh in their mind. At the end they were promised that from now on their class would always begin with a ten minuet practice session.

Harry sat through most of the class lost in thought. During his detentions with Professor Umbridge that he had shared with Kurama and Hiei he had started to feel as though the two could be trusted, but now he was not so sure. He had an almost eerie feeling about the red head that had faced against him. There was something about the boy that screamed not to mess with him. Maybe it was his eyes. Kurama had had the most intense look in his eyes, it made you want to lie down and play dead. There was something almost blood thirsty about him, although one would not be able to see it now, Harry had definitely caught a glimpse of it during their fight. He was sure now more than ever that Slytherins could never be trusted.

Kurama was at complete peace with himself as he rooted through the earth. He had been given permission to build his own small garden on the edge of the forest past Hagrid's hut. A small patch of land had been cleared away for him and as he worked through the soil, planting certain seeds and sprigs in their place, he thought over their predicament so far. They had been at the school for little less than two months now and there had not been as much as a hint of anything threatening. None of their security measures had picked up anything so for the time being there was little for them to do. The scares meeting they had managed to hold had accomplished nothing and such were very short. This also meant that he had only been able to spend a few precious minutes with his koibito. He liked thinking of her as that. It had not taken him very long to realize that the English language did not hold a suitable word and had turned to his second native tongue, the first being the Makai language. Their group still had to keep up the pretences of the house rivalries and sense their two houses hated each other he was barely allowed two words with her. The only time they could be close was when the whole group got together, but sense those times were so short they were only able to steal a quick kiss or two before they were off again. Their other allies, Sensui and Itsuki, were being of very little help as well. The two knew no mare than the rest of them.

**_Not knowing what to do because of a lack of useable information is probably the worst situation a person could be in_**, Kurama thought as he changed his mind on what to plant in the next row he was forming. The days were getting colder so he was sticking to plants that would thrive in the cold and eventually the snow. The first frost had already fallen so he was lucky it hadn't started snowing yet. Latter as the weather grew warmer he could switch the plants out for something suiting the warmth. There were many Makai plants strewn in with the ningen plants sense Kurama could make good use of them latter. However he was making sure not to leave them too obvious, he was not sure how much these wizards would be able to recognize.

Finishing the work he wanted to do for that day Kurama stood up and made his way to the edge of the garden. Before he left it alone he would have to set up a means of security. It took only a thoughtless flex of power for the fox to create a fence Needle Hands around the out side edge of his garden. Needle Hands was a type of grass found in Makai the blend in perfectly with the grass of the human world, so that it only looked like there was a patch of unnoticeably thick grass running around the outside of the plot. However if anyone were to step foot near this area who was not Kurama or recognized by him the Needle Hands would spring to life. It had been specified not to harm anyone but simply to threaten with its long snakelike blades that were, as the name suggested, sharp as needles and make a wall against any persistent intruders that dared invade the grass. If the grass was ever activated Kurama would be instantly alerted so, with the security of the grass in mind Kurama left the patch of ground after planting a sign that said "Keep Off."

As he walked back to the Slytherin he heard a chorus of "Weasley is Our King," being sung somewhere off in the distance. That song had been circulating sense the Quidditch match. The new Gryffindor keeper, Harry's friend Ron, was not the player. Kurama had quietly sat through the entire game and, although he understood the spirit of sportsmanship, he could not understand what all the commotion was about. It was just a game, and the song was making it impossible to find any peace in the Slytherin common room. The only thing he could find to blame the annoyance on was the pathetic house rivalries that were the cause of all the problems in their lives at the moment.

Kurama continued to ponder the intelligence of the people around him, not including his friends, and debated whether or not to spend his time in the library when he noticed a large crowd gathered in the hall. It only took him a second to deduce that a posted bulletin was the source of the commotion and only another moment to realize what the bulletin was saying. The top of the paper read "Hogwarts High Inquisitor."

"This is insane," Yusuke scoffed when the group was gathered in their meeting room. He was positioned in the center of the largest couch and the others were seated around him, making him the center of the discussion. It was the weekend so none of them had anything to do but the gathering had to be kept short incase anyone noticed their collected absence.

"Why do we have to get wrapped up in this mess? Their political issues are not our problem and have nothing to do with our mission," Kuwabara pointed out from his position on the floor.

"Although that is true," Kurama countered, "The government of these people will affect our target, Harry Potter." The room could only agree with him. Kurama was seated on the love seat with Jamie, the two seemed to have claimed that particular couch as their own sense they sat on it every time. He sat straight, propped against the arm of the couch, and Jamie was curled up next to him snuggled against his side and he had one arm wrapped around her. Tsuki, who was usually found wrapped around Jamie's wrist, neck, or tucked away in a pocket, was enjoying the free time by playing with Q-chan and Azrael.

"Master Genkai is going to have the hardest time with Umbridge being the High Inquisitor," Yami spoke up. She was seated in a plump armchair of her own off to the left of Jamie and Kurama. "Umbridge hates Master Genkai because she encourages everything that Umbridge is trying to erase."

"I don't really think it matters though," Erika pointed out. She to was in a chair although not entirely alone sense she shared it with her sister. Stephanie was perched on the arm. "No one hear seems very receptive to what Master Genkai is saying."

"The fools are all going to get killed," Hiei stated bluntly. He had opted for a strait-backed chair that was pushed against the wall. It allowed him to keep a survey on the room along with his distance but still allow him to be part of the conversation.

"I thought we were only worried about that dude," Jessica questioned from the far left end of Yusuke's couch where she was stationed. Although her comment was vague everyone was used to the way she spoke and knew she was referring to Harry.

"We are," Kurama answered her. "But he's the heroic type and when others are in danger he will go rushing in to save them."

"Sort of like Urameshi here, only the Potter kid doesn't have the power to back it up," Kuwabara pointed out. "Plus, sense Professor Umbridge has an obvious thing against Master Genkai; she could get her kicked out, and where would that leave us."

"It won't be that easy," Kurama reasoned. "Dumbledore knows about our mission so he won't let Genkai get sabotaged without a fight. Plus Genkai herself is not so easy to bring down. However none of that is affecting us right now, so let's focus on what is, namely the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend."

"Is that really going to be such a problem?" Jamie spoke for the first time from her position next to him.

"It could," Hiei answered instead. Kurama nodded in agreement.

"All of us have permission to go, obviously. With Harry away from the protection of Hogwarts it could be the perfect opportunity for them to strike," Kurama continued to explain. "So we need to be ready."

"Don't we just need to keep a constant watch on Harry?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, but we can't all be M.I.A. at the same time, it would seem suspicious," Yusuke explained to him.

"So why don't we just take it in shifts," Erika spoke.

"Naturally, and in group by Houses, although Erika, sense you are the only one Ravenclaw you will need the help of some others," Kurama pointed out. From there it was only a manner of planning and organizing to figure out the best way to keep surveillance on Harry and remain inconspicuous. Sense Yusuke, Kuwabara and Jamie were all in Gryffindor there was nothing noticeable about them hanging out with the boy so they would be doing most of the up close watch. The others would then take turns surveying the surrounding area. If all went well then there would be no need for their protection, but if things went bad and the unknown enemy did attack, then most likely the Reiki Tantei would be there to head it off.

65


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.10

As planed, everything was running smoothly. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Jamie had joined up with Harry and his friends as soon as they had reached Hogsmeade and the rest of the team was patrolling in groups. The first group would be the sisters Erika and Stephanie sense they could collaborate together the best. After that the other four divided so that a human and a demon were paired. After an intense match of drawing straws it was decided that the second group would be Jessica and Hiei, followed by the third group, Kurama and Yami. All of them had communication mirrors so if anything were to happen then the others could be instantly notified.

The group of six, consisting of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Yusuke, Jamie, and Kuwabara, walked down the snow covered street passing by the brightly lit shops and pubs. Winter had hit overnight with a whirlwind of white a few days ago and it had been persistent in its attack ever sense.

"Hey," Hermione called around her scarf and the howling wind. It was a miracle they managed to hear her. "If you three," at this she indicated the three foreigners. "Would you like to come to our meeting?"

"What meeting?" Yusuke managed to ask.

"We are meeting with ha few people to talk about Harry teaching his own class," she answered them. The rest of the walk was spent explaining about their idea that Harry should teach his own DADA class and how they wanted to see how many people would be interested.

"So I take it you don't approve of Master Genkai," Jamie commented as they rounded a corner to a quiet shabby looking street.

"Oh right she's your main teacher isn't she," Ron pointed out. "Well, we just think that maybe the woman's a bit off on her priorities."

"What Ron means is," Hermione cut in. "Is that she is a perfectly good teacher, but just not very practical. She taught us many things about Demons, wards and hand to hand fighting, but I'm sure even you realize that those sorts of things are not useful in everyday life."

"But what about that demonstration that Kurama showed you," Jamie argued.

"True, his abilities are unique," Hermione agreed. "But that's not something you're going to run into very often in reality, and it's not like he's one of the demons Professor Genkai has been going on about." No one said anything at this knowing that it would both give them away and no one would believe them. "Besides, I think there are a few basic spells that could combat him if one has their wand.

"I don't think he can be brought down by simple magic!" Jamie quickly defended her lover before she could think otherwise. Images of Kurama lying defeated at the feet of a wizard, with their wand pointed at his throat, were plastered to her brain.

"What are you getting so hyper about?" Ron asked at Jamie's sudden angry outburst.

"She just thinks that you are putting to much faith in those wands of yours," Yusuke covered for her. Accepting this, the three Hogwarts students headed on leaving the foreign exchange students to follow behind them. Once their backs were turned Yusuke nudged Jamie with his elbow and shook his head to signal that she needed to stop and leave it alone. She nodded and lowered her gaze to the ground as she followed her friends.

After a moment more of slow travel through the snow, although it appeared to finally be stopping it was still a hindrance, the group found its way to the main entrance of a small pub. The sign at the front said "The Hogs Head." Jamie grimaced at the picture of the severed hog's head under it. Being who she was she was against killing animals of any kind. The small group entered the pub, managing to find shelter from the snow in the small dirty pub.

"Do you sense anything odd," Erika asked her sister. The two of them had just started their shift of patrolling the woods around the village the school was visiting.

"There is a strange vibe in the air but it could just be all the magic centered in the area," Stephanie answered. They continued their guard, trying their best to go through areas that looked like a good place for sneak attacks or other such things. There was a suspicion that the enemy would try to attack Harry Potter while he was away from the heightened security of the castle. However there were two problems with the idea. One, they knew almost nothing and two, they were not finding anything.

Koenma had told them about Voldemort and his rising demon gathering, but besides that he knew little more than the wizards themselves did. When Voldemort had disappeared, not only did he vanish from the wizarding world but he had slipped off Spirit Worlds radar as well.

"So were basically fighting blind," Erika concluded when Stephanie brought up the point. "We don't know anything about who we are facing and that is rather disturbing." The two continued on their duty but when Hiei and Jessica made their appearance to take over and let the sisters join everyone else in Hogsmeade they had still uncovered nothing.

There were obviously a lot more people than had been intended. Yusuke was in no mood to count but there was easily two dozen students gathered in the small pub called the Hog's Head. And they were all here to hear Harry teaching his own class.

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" a boy named Zacharias Smith spoke up. The group had gotten into a heated discussion about the lesions. Harry was trying to be modest and explain how he had held with all of his accomplishments but many of the people were talking it the wrong way. However neither Yusuke, nor Kuwabara, nor Jamie felt the need to step in until George Weasley pulled out a long pointy metal object and started shoving it in Zacharias' direction.

"Alright, alright," Yusuke called over the din of the crowd. I think we all get the point. Harry Potter had a lot of help with all of his heroic deeds but he also did a lot of amazing things by himself." Both sides of the argument were now sufficiently pleased allowing the conversation to continue.

"The next question is when to hold the meetings," Hermione brought up.

"It can't be during our Quidditch practices," Angelina called.

"Or ours," Cho also added.

"What about the Wizard's Chess club," someone else called. The debate of times and conflicting events caused everyone to start arguing again and with a group this big, that meant a lot of noise. Completely ignoring the stupidity of holding such a noisy and rambunctious meeting in such a deserted place, the Reiki Tantei was forced to step in again. This time it was Kuwabara.

"How about we decide the time after we get everything organized," he suggested. "Everyone give us the time of your activities and we can put something together." This suggestion quieted the uprising conflict but it brought up an entirely different problem.

"Out of curiosity why are you here?" Ernie Macmillan asked. "It seems like you lot would be against this idea since it's your teacher who is in charge of teaching us this."

"I'm sure even they can see the absurdity of her lessons," Lavender Brown defended. "What with all her bologna about demons."

"Isn't that being a little harsh," Neville spoke up. "She seams like a respectable woman to me and besides it's their own business why they want to participate." Of course this inevitably led to more arguing. As Hermione, Ron and Harry tried to quiet the group Kuwabara leaned against the wall, Yusuke hung his head, and Jamie banged hers against the table.

"Inari help us," she whispered from her bent over position.

It was debatable as to who was in a worse version of Hell, although right now Hiei was probably willing to bet he was. Out of the entire group he had the least amount of patience for foolish idiots and fait had paired him with the worst of them all. At the moment he was smoldering, literally, to the point where small flames could occasionally be seen flickering from his body

"Woman, I swear I will throttle you!" he yelled and Jessica persisted to pelt him with snowballs. None of them actually managed to touch him, the incinerated long before reaching him and turned to harmless puddles on the ground. However that fact did not take away from the annoyance of it all.

"Would you really hurt me," Jessica called teasingly while trying her best to look seductive and innocent at the same time.

"Yes," he answered bluntly.

"Alright," she pouted. She moved so that she was walking next to him and preoccupied herself by flicking the spikes of Hiei's hair and trying to see if they would fall down or go in any other direction other than strait up. "You must use a lot of product," she commented when the spikes stayed firmly in place.

"Why do you insist on being such a pest," he scowled as he grabbed her wrist in order to keep it away from the general vicinity of his head.

"Why do you insist on spoiling my fun," she countered. Knowing full well that he could not hurt her, least he incur the wrath of a few powerful individuals, he shoved her away from him. Although it did not accomplish much, she hardly budged; it allowed him to keep moving along the planned path. She was following him in an instant.

The snow had stopped falling, allowing for much easier travel, and for a moment there was peace between the two partners before Hiei found Jessica practical throwing her self on top of him causing the two of them to tumble to the snow covered ground.

"What the," he gasped staring up in shock at the girl who had caused the fall.

"Sorry," she answered brightly. "Gravity suddenly increased upon my body." The glare Hiei answered her with could have sent any demon whimpering, but it did nothing to faze the girl before him.

"That was annoying and unnecessary," Yusuke sighed as the group left the pub. Eventually everyone had been able to decide on the fundamental points of the meeting, and after some debating all agreed to sign a list that they belonged to the group. Jamie, Yusuke, and Kuwabara signed up too, although not for the sake of the lessons. Their purpose was to keep an eye on Harry and his friends, and if they did not join up then they would not be able to do that.

"I agree it was a bit hectic, but everyone was able to agree in the end," Hermione needlessly added. The group of six made their way back to the main street of Hogwarts. Finding their way through the crowd was a bit more difficult, but eventually they managed to find their way to the front window of the quill shop.

"I didn't like him," Ron snapped. He and Hermione had gotten into an argument about Ginny's boyfriend and Ron was not taking to the topic very well.

"Big surprise," Hermione mumbled as she leaned over to look at the quills in the window. Harry looked around at there group of six and it took him a moment to relax that they were actually a group of five.

"Hey, where's Yusuke," he asked.

Things had started out more or less quietly in the beginning. Kurama and Yami had taken their watch about ten minutes ago and things were starting to look a bit off. It was hard to explain exactly why it seemed off, but something in the air was ringing suspicion. The two of them walked along, neither of them saying anything, just looking for the enemy they had been expecting but hoping would never come. It had stopped snowing and the sun was sitting low on the horizon allowing for many incriminating shadows to take form.

"Kurama, what should we do?" Yami asked. By now they were absolutely sure that something was here, they just were not sure who or what it was.

"We could call the others but that could end up being more of a risk if this turned out to be a set up. I suggest we wait and see what is going to be offered up first," Kurama answered.

"You aren't the type that would fall for a trap, are you?" a voice that sounded like sandpaper against their ears spoke. "It's a good thing I didn't plan for a trap." Yami was at a loss; unable to tell where the voice was coming from, but her fox of a partner had not so mush as flinched so she didn't worry.

"There's no reason to-" another voice, this one a note deeper but just as rough, started although it never got the chance to finish. In a flick of the wrist too fast to see Kurama threw a rose like a dart at a nearby bush, scattering a few shadows.

The creatures that appeared in front of them were, in one word, ugly. Large brown dog heads with scaly horns for ears and a drooling mouth sat upon hunched shoulders. The rest of their bodies were something of a cross between a turtle with no shell and a mouse. There were three of them, all identical except for the color of armor they were wearing.

"You fools will not stand in our way," one of them pronounced.

"Everyone that stands in our way will be crushed," another bellowed.

"Oh blah, blah, blah!" Yami shouted back. "You bakas are spouting the same lame lines every villain says. 'I will crush you all,' 'resistance is useless.' Come up with something new already."

"Shut up filthy human!" one of the creatures shouted angrily as it charged. He aimed himself strait for Yami, planning to run her through the heart with one of its clawed hands. Yami pointed her finger, like Yusuke's Spirit Gun, at the on coming demon and fired. The demon exploded as the Ki hit him into a thousand tiny flaming peaces.

"Well that's one down…oh." After destroying the demon she had looked around for her partner and found him standing above the dismembered bodies of the other two demons.

"I think we need to call the others," he stated.

"Why," she asked, assuming they had already won.

"Because there could be more," he answered solemnly.

As soon as Yusuke noticed his communication mirror going off he slipped away. Like a cell phone he found that it could also be put on vibrate, so no one noticed him disappear. He hated carrying it around, it looked like makeup, but after the separation problems they had with the Chapter Black case it was mandatory for him and the others to have it.

"What's up?" he asked as the device clicked on. Kurama appeared on the screen with a look that conferred his hunch.

"It's as we feared Yusuke," he answered. "We took down the three demons that attacked us, but there are most likely others."

"I got'cha," Yusuke nodded. "I'll leave Kuwabara with Harry and take Jamie to meet up with you. He should be able to hold his own, until we get there, if he's attacked."

"Alright, I'll inform the others. I'm assuming you can find us on your own." Kurama's last word was a statement rather than a question because he knew they could. Yusuke turned off his communicator and Kurama switched his over to contact the rest of the group.

"There he is," Ron pointed out after a moment when Yusuke rounded the corner into their line of sight. "Where did you go? You just disappeared."

"It's nothing," Yusuke answered distractedly. "Could you come with me," he addressed to his two teammates. Guessing the reason they followed him without question leaving three confused teens behind.

"So what's happening," Kuwabara asked once they were safely tucked away in a small ally.

"Demons attacked Kurama and Yami," he answered. "They took them out but there are most likely others. Kuwabara, you stay with Harry and the others and contact us if anything comes up. The rest of us are going to look around and try to stop any possible attacks before they happen."

"Hey, wait a minuet. Why am I the only one getting left behind!" Kuwabara shouted as the other two walked off without him.

"Oh come on Kuwabara," Yusuke answered with a wink and a sarcastic smile. "We figured your manly power would be more than enough to kick ass. The rest of us just aren't needed."

"Somewhere in there you are mocking me, I know it," Kuwabara mumbled. Yusuke waved him off and, along with Jamie, went to meet up with the others while Kuwabara went to rejoin up with Harry and his gang. He would have to make up some sort of believable excuse as to why the other two were missing.

It took them exactly two minutes to find Kurama and Yami, and when they arrived they found everyone else already there. The corpses of the slain demons still lay scattered about the ground, with their dark blood staining the white snow.

"So what's the damage," Yusuke asked, staring at the corpses unflinchingly.

"They are just lowly beasts," Hiei answered. "No real threat, unless one of the humans in the village sees them and stats a panic that is." They eventually decided on a plan of action that was similar to the original one. They broke up into three groups and each group had an area of land to scout for other demons. Most likely the demons would attack them so it shouldn't be too hard of a task.

When it came to choosing the groups Yusuke automatically suggested that Kurama and Jamie should be one group, and everyone one else instantly agreed. The two had no complaints, although the fact that their friends had instantly put them together by themselves did not get by them. The other two groups consisted of Yusuke, Jessica, Yami, and Hiei, Erika, Stephanie.

"If we get attacked let me do the fighting," Kurama told Jamie once they were off on their own.

"Why," she asked although she could already guess the answer.

"I don't want to risk you getting hurt," he answered, just as she predicted.

"Kurama," she laughed while nearly tripping over a root in the snow. He put an arm around her shoulders to steady her. "You know I've fought worse when we were in Makai World."

"Yes, but I still don't want to risk it," he countered. The seriousness of his voice gave little room for arguing.

"Alright," she gave in. "I won't get involved in the fight; unless I think you need the help." She may as well humor him sense it was pointless to argue about it. Not only did she not want to argue with him but he would inevitably win the debate in the end. They continued to walk and Jamie shifted her position so that she was clinging to his arm. "You know, despite the situation, this is nice." Kurama looked down at her waiting for her to continue. "We haven't gotten to spend much time together."

"No we haven't," Kurama agreed as he stopped walking and turned to face her fully. He stared down at her for a moment, with her looking back up at him before he came down and kissed her. She saw it coming just enough to get out a quick gasp before she was overcome. "We haven't at all," he spoke against her mouth.

She was so completely overcome that she was not even aware of her surroundings. As such she did not notice Kurama pushing her back until she felt the hard roughness of a tree braced against her back. There was no way in the seven heavens or hells that she would be able to push him away, she did not want him to leave, so instead she went with it and waited for him to pull back. He did eventually, although not very far, she still remained pinned to the tree, and when he did she felt a pang of loss that was ignored for the time being.

"What was that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Sorry, I just had to get that out of my system," he smiled a bit sheepishly although he was not sorry about it one bit. He moved in to kiss her again but she put a hand up to stop him.

"This isn't the time," she reasoned.

"There never is a time," he said sadly but made no further advances. There was a long moment of silence in which the couple just stayed together.

"You know," Jamie broke the silence. "Everyone will be leaving soon for Christmas break," she said a bit suggestively.

"You don't say," he smiled at her. "Well we can deal with that latter," he said pushing himself away from her. "Right now we have a job to handle."

"What do you…oh." She had just caught on to what he had noticed. There was a group of demons hovering just out of sight behind some nearby trees.

"I have to say I'm actually looking forward to this little confrontation," he announced with a sly smile.

"Yeah," she agreed trying, and failing, to adopt his same haughty attitude. "These last few months have been really dull."

74


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

WARNING: Yaoi in this chapter (not explicit but I thought I'd warn you)

Ch.11

There was a rumbling growl as the assailants realized they had been noticed. The first group of demons that had been launched was mainly focused on power, but was not very quick or bright. In countersense the next group was fast and tricky. They were small insect like creatures with pincers for mouths and poisonous claws at the ends of their spiny arms. There was a large beetle-like shell on their backs that acted as a shield, but the most dangerous thing about them was still their speed.

"Jamie. Like I said, don't fight unless you have to," Kurama whispered to her as he stared down the group of five demons that had just made their appearance.

"But, I…" her argument died on her lips with one look at the conviction in his eyes. "Alright," she agreed as she took a few steps back.

The demons gave no signal except for a slight buzzing sound before they took to the air, hovering a few feet above the ground, before they started their attack. They dove down like airplanes you see in war movies. Kurama ducked and rolled to avoid getting hit bringing his whip around full circle, once he was up upright, missing the demon but managing to clip one of its wings. Unfortunately, dodging out of the way gave his opponents the perfect opportunity to strike at the only human in the area.

He saw them heading towards her and before even she could react he reached his power through the ground to latch onto a plant with enough power. Grass, although numerous, was potentially weak. However underneath them were the roots of an old tree that had long since fallen and they held the power he needed. The twisted wood sprang out of the ground like snakes, and managed to wrap around two of the demons, impaling them with their splintered ends. This left three demons, and one was missing a wing from earlier.

Without waiting for their fallen comrade's bodies to even hit the ground, the three picked up their attack again, this time resorting to a confusion tactic. By flying around in jerky, uncertain paths, they hoped to confuse their opponents and gain the upper hand. Unfortunately for them the fox they were face with was quicker. Bringing his whip down on the first demon that was foolish enough to position its self in front of him, the demon was split in two and the enemy's number was decreased from three to two. However the blood splatter from the body of the newly defeated demon created a confound moment that the remaining demons took to their advantage to strike Kurama from behind.

Jamie saw this, having stayed out of the fight as she was told, and reached for one of the small knives she kept strapped to her leg. Thanking the gods that she had chosen throwing knives to be one of the weapons Genkai taught her, she took aim and flicked the knife towards the attacking demon and nailed it in the heart, pinning it to a tree. As she concentrated on the knife however she did not notice the last remaining demon sneak around behind her until it was practically on top of her. At the last minute she managed to dodge, avoiding a lethal blow, but still managing to get hit with one of the demon's clawed legs. She tripped and found her self on the ground with the demon hovering above her ready to strike again, but a green whip came from somewhere out of her vision, wrapped its self around the bug like creature and dissected it into many peaces. Jamie pushed herself off the ground and tried to stand but her left leg gave out when she tried to put weight on it. Looking down she noticed the long jagged cut running down her leg from her knee almost all the way to her ankle, staining her pants red with blood.

Kurama saw her fall when she tried to stand and rushed to her side. He instantly noticed the wound and was relieved to see that it was not fatal and would heal without leaving any damage.

"Are you alright," he asked out of polite habit rather than an actual need to know.

"I'm alright," she smiled up at him. "It just stings like nothing else."

"Well then, we should get that taken care of," he said, she squeaked as he picked her up and carried her bridal style to a small stream that was nearby. Luckily it was not frozen over; the cold had set in only recently and had not been able to overtake the moving water yet. He sat down on a flat rock next to the stream and, keeping her in his lap began to pour the ice water over the wound to clean it out.

"I'm sowry," she apologized in a high pitched, cute, sincere voice. "I'm nothing but a burden," she added as she watched his hands gently; using the water, rub away the snow, dirt, and blood that had accumulated on her leg. She kept her arms around his neck and nuzzled against his side as he continued to work.

"Don't think like that," he reassured her. "Everyone gets injured." The wound was fully cleaned and it was the first time he could get a close look at it. At first it looked like nothing major, mainly just a flesh wound that had missed the vitals, but something caught his attention. Around the wound were small red lines snaking their way across her skin.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the scowl on his face.

"Poison," he answered simply.

"Um…" she spoke timidly. He did not even need her to ask the question to know what she wanted to know.

"You'll be fine," he answered. "I can treat this."

"Oh," she smiled relieved, before giving herself over to the care of her koi. He grew a few plants that, when prepared a certain way, could be used to make a healing salve. He spread the newly made sticky past on a few big leaves, he did not have any spare cloth so he had to work with what he had, and plastered them to her legs. Wrapping the whole things in vines to hold it together he finished and put the seeds he had used back in their proper places.

"There," he announced. "That ought to fix you up." Hearing that she was cured she tried to stand up from her position in his lap but he pulled her back down. "However you shouldn't move around far a little bit."

"But then what about the mission?" she asked. "We need to see if there are any more demons in the area."

"Yes, well, I'm sure the others will be able to manage with out us for a few moments," he reassured.

"Alright," she sighed and gave in, snuggling back up against him. "Kurama?" she looked up at him.

"Hm?"

"Gomenasai," she said. He just chuckled and stroked the top of her head like you would a kitten.

Yusuke and his group were having the same amount of luck as the others finding the demons hidden throughout the woods. It was not very hard since the opposing monsters seemed to be looking for a fight, and would inevitably find their own way to the members of the Reiki Tantei. Yami was actually the first to spot the creatures hiding it the trees. They were the same as the ones that had attacked Jamie and Kurama, and were sticking to the canopy to try and gain the advantage.

"Can't hide that easily!" Yusuke shouted as he fired a range of blasts in the form of a Shot Gun up at the trees. The demons fell to the ground, stunned but not killed. They could have raised themselves off the ground easily, but they just laid there, bodies twitching violently.

"What the," Jessica gasped as the insect-like demons split open like an egg. From inside each came about five more similar, but smaller, demons. They gathered in the air like a cloud, moving as one mass, and hovered there to asses the situation.

"Well, what now," Yusuke asked as the three of them stared at the cloud above them. Yami aimed a blast of Ki at the mass, but the demons just scattered and regrouped. It was like trying to hold water in your hands, it just keeps slipping away. A purple light shone behind the mass of demons just before a group of them in the middle was incinerated. There had been no sound or warning, just one second there was a mass of demons and the next they had been scattered into two groups.

"Don't tell me the spirit Detective can't take down a few low class demons," a mockingly level voice spoke. Shinobu Sensui was walking toward them, a sarcastic smile on his face, and his partner Itsuki walking dutifully behind him.

"Hey Sensui, where'd you come from," Yusuke called to him, ignoring the jilt to his pride. He's beaten the man once so al of Sansui's taunts held no ground.

"I guess I held the same suspicions as you. Great minds think alike you know," he answered. Up until now the group had not seen much of either Sensui or Itsuki, outside of class; the two hardly came to the meals in the Great Hall. The last real conversation any of them had had with the two had been in Spirit World when Koenma had announced their involvement in the case. However the greetings were cut short as the demons were regrouping above them. Sensui and Itsuki lined themselves up with one group and the other three took on the other group of demons. It was a bit tricky to handle the swarming mass. They moved like liquid in the air, evading any attacks and overwhelming the opponents. Jessica managed to get a hold of the minds of about half the group they were facing and turn the demons against their own. This made things a bit easier since it halted the demons movement. Yusuke and Yami both fired at the clashing demons and the combined power was more than enough to kill the lot.

Shinobu, with his greater experience, would logically have an easier time handling the opponents; however this was not the case. He soon found himself covered with the swarm of demons, each one trying to sink its pincers or claws into his flesh. Itsuki came to his rescue immediately, using his Uraotoko to swallow Sensui and deposit him a safe distance away from the demons.

"Damn," Sensui muttered as Itsuki came rushing over to check on him while his pet chased after the remaining demons.

"What's wrong Sensui, lose your touch," Yusuke called, actually quite shocked that the former Spirit Detective had slipped.

"The last time I fought there were seven of me, now there's is only one, and it take's some getting used to. Not that that's an excuse," he answered while trying to heal the worst of the cuts that littered his body. "Itsuki don't bother with me, go after the rest of them," he snapped at the demon that was hovering over him like a mother hen. Itsuki left him, as hesitantly as possible, and headed after the few remaining demons that his pet was currently entrapping. "I swear, sometimes he does the oddest things," Shinobu mumbled as he stood up.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him," Yami spoke up. "When you love someone the first thing on your mind is always their well being." Shinobu gave her a look of complete confusion, as though she had started speaking a different language.

"What in the world does love have anything to do with it," he asked seriously.

"Sheesh you're dense!" Yusuke exploded upon hearing this. "I can't believe you of all people haven't noticed; the dude is seriously in love with you. Why else do you think he stuck by you, even after you died? I mean he practically confessed it," he added.

"He did actually," Hiei broke in, watching the detective's outburst with some amusement. Erika and Stephanie stood next to him, also watching the little scene. With the three of them working together they had scouted out their entire area in about half an hour and come back to rejoin with Yusuke's group only to stumble upon an amusing conversation. "When you were fighting him, Yusuke, and we were stuck in that creature the lover boy did confess," he continued.

"I feel bad for Itsuki," Erika added. "Being looked over all that time." Shinobu looked at them all like they were crazy, but his mind was already busy going over every interaction he had had with his partner and trying to pick out the subtle hints he could have missed.

The group wrapped up their task, the demon energy had disappeared from the forest but they checked over everything just to make sure, meeting up with Jamie and Kurama in the process, and made it back to Hogsmeade just in time to leave. Shinobu went back to Hogwarts by himself; Itsuki had never come back, although he had most likely caught/destroyed the demons and returned on his own as he had been instructed. The rest of them divided up by houses before they joined up with the rest of the student body in order to keep up appearances. They filed into the appropriate carriages, coming up with excuses for their dishevelment, and made their way back to school with the satisfaction that they had successfully kept the humans safe without anyone becoming the wiser.

When they got back to Hogwarts the group went their separate ways, each going to his or her respective house, and Shinobu made his way to his room. During the entirety of the ride back his mind had been immersed in thoughts, contemplating what Yusuke and the others had brought to his attention. It could not possibly be true, all those times Itsuki had flirted with him were simple teasing, but he had to know anyway.

When he got to his room he found it dark, but could easily pick out Itsuki's form perched on the open window sill.

"Ah, Shinobu, your back," the demon greeted. The window behind him let in the moon light to softly illuminate the room and make turning on the lights fundamentally useless. "The demons were destroyed," he informed him, although the update was really unnecessary. Itsuki would not have returned if his task had not been completed successfully.

"Good," Shinobu nodded. As he said this he could not help but wonder if that was the only amount of praise he had ever given his partner, he could never remember responding differently. He sat down on the bed, perpendicular to Itsuki's position, on the left, and tried his best for a casual poise.

"Something wrong, Shinobu?" Itsuki asked, apparently he wasn't fooled. He could tell something was on the man's mind.

"I heard the oddest thing today," Shinobu informed him with a laugh. "Yusuke and his little gang said that you were in love with me." There was no real good way of bringing up a topic like this, so being blunt and getting to the point was probably the best; less confusion that way.

Itsuki had to struggle not to fall out the windowsill he was sitting on when he heard Shinobu say this. Whatever he had been expecting him to say, that was certainly not it. Itsuki remembered that, during Shinobu's fight with Yusuke, he had gotten a little carried away with his dramatic narration, but what had seemed like such an innocent thing to say at the time was coming back around to bite him, and hard.

"What make's them say that?" Itsuki asked charismatic as ever.

"Apparently you admitted it your self," he answered him. Itsuki was floored. He had no idea what to say, he could not deny it like he knew he should and he could not admit it for that would produce bad results. He knew Shinobu's feeling on the 'foolish' topic of love. All he could do was sit there in silence and stare at the man that had put him in such an awkward position. "Well," Shinobu demanded after a moment of silence.

"…" Itsuki did not answer.

"Itsuki," he demanded again, with a little more force.

"…" still no response.

"Itsuki!"

"…um…" he could not say anything, but he could not say nothing either. The only hope he had was to try and talk away the question. Regaining his inward composure, his outward facade and never flinched, he quickly tried to invent a feasible yet vague response. "You are very interesting, Shinobu, who wouldn't be taken with you. I feel very lucky to have remained your partner for so long," he said with a smile.

"…you didn't answer my question," Shinobu pointed out sharply, not letting the man worm his way so easily. He stood so that he was looming over the seated demon. Even standing Itsuki was shorter than him, so his height put him in the right position to make demands. Itsuki was out of options. He could not lie to Shinobu, the man would be able to see through it, and he could not avoid the question. The only thing left was the truth. "Is that a yes or a no," Shinobu asked again, leaning in a bit.

He averted his eyes to the floor, unable to look at the man that was pressing down on him with his mere presence. "Yes," Itsuki whispered. "Since the day a first saw you." There was a dead silence in the room as his whispered words echoed, seeming to mock his plight with their existence. He knew he should not but he could not help but look up at the still silent Shinobu. His expression was unreadable, even to Itsuki, who knew him the best. Something was going on up in the man's brain, but as to what that was he had no idea. However it did not matter, Itsuki already knew the outcome. Shinobu would probably get man that he had had such a foolish partner, he might go into a long lecture or he might remain silent, he might even resort to violence, but in the end he would be cast aside, Itsuki knew this. A man like Shinobu had no need for live and what he did not need he did not keep around.

"I assume you already know my opinion on such a thing," Shinobu stated. Itsuki nodded, suddenly finding his voice useless. He was just waiting for Shinobu to call him useless and order him to leave. There could be a way out of this that did not end in a horrible out come, if only Shinobu would stop getting closer. Itsuki could not think straight in these conditions. "Well, at least you answered truthfully," he continued, expression still unreadable.

Itsuki tried to speak but found his response shut off as Shinobu grabbed the front of his shirt in a fist and came down on his mouth in a kiss. I did not last very long, only a few moments, before Shinobu pulled away and sat back down on the bed, looking rather smug, and leaving behind one very stunned Itsuki still perched on the window.

"Shinobu…what?" Itsuki looked at the man, still stunned, not daring to believe what had just happened.

"What?" Shinobu asked, with surprising innocence.

"I thought you were going to tell me to leave," Itsuki explained, starting to come back to himself.

"Hm," Shinobu mused. "So did I," he laughed. "But that's the way it goes." Itsuki just stared at him, comprehending the situation, but completely unsure what to do now.

"Well," Shinobu inquired, leaning back on his hands. "You said you loved me, so prove it," he said. At first Itsuki was not sure what Shinobu meant, but realization sure dawned on him as he realized just what Shinobu was giving him permission to do. Deciding that, at this point, he may as well go out on a limb, he moved off his window sill and reseated himself in Shinobu's lap, facing him, and indulged in another kiss. This time he made sure that it lased longer. To his surprise Shinobu accepted the kiss almost immediately and countered Itsuki's attack with one of his own, snaking an arm around the demon's waist and pulling him up against him in the process.

"Shinobu," Itsuki breathed once he managed to regain control of his own mouth. "I'm a little confused how this is all happening," he said, voice still breathy from it's recent indulgence.

"Simple," Shinobu responded, voice also a little heavy. "I decided that in your case I would make an exception. The two still had their heads together, foreheads resting against each other, and just enough room left for them to talk, and not muck else.

"When did you decide that?" Itsuki asked.

"Um, somewhere between walking through the door and you saying yes," Shinobu answered. A silence hung over them, each just waiting for something more to happen, until Shinobu decided to take the initiative. Falling over and twisting so that Itsuki was underneath him, he managed to take them that much further. Plus, since Itsuki had been straddling his lap in order to sit in it, they were already in a pretty good position. Shinobu sat up strait, in order to regain some balance and staring down at him, while Itsuki remained where he was, sprawled out on the bed.

"Shinobu," Itsuki asked in a quiet question.

"I have to admit I'm curious," he admitted. "Itsuki?" he asked, tugging at the white material of Itsuki's clothing to ask permission. Itsuki nodded in consent. He pulled the sash around Itsuki's waist free, allowing the white, robe-like cloth to fall open and reveal the red shirt underneath. It was a pull over shirt so both it and the robe had to come completely off before he found the bare skin of his chest. His stomach muscles twitched as long fingers brushed over them, pale skin unaccustomed to the attention of another.

"You should return the favor," Itsuki spoke up, a bit strained, as he pulled At Shinobu's clothing. He was still wearing his wizard's robes, though those were easily enough discarded, and under that he had his customary black shirt and pants. Itsuki helped him pull off the shirt and left his chest bare, his bronze tan skin revealed for Itsuki revel in.

"Now I should warn you," Shinobu spoke as he lay down so that he was flush against the demon. The feeling of skin against skin was ecstatic. "I'm new at this, so don't expect a great performance," he finished.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine," Itsuki reassured as he wrapped his arms around Shinobu's neck and moved against him a little to create more friction.

"If you say so," Shinobu responded, hand sliding down to the next article of clothing.

"……………………………………………"

"SHINOBU!" Itsuki yelled, mind unable to put any other words together.

"Jeeze Itsuki, I guess I'm better at this than I thought I would be," Shinobu laughed staring down at the panting demon below him, although he wasn't in much better shape.

"…"

Itsuki lay there, completely bathed in bliss. Shinobu lay next to him, propped up on his elbow, free hand idly twirling a lock of blue-green.

"What did you mean 'when you first saw me,'" Shinobu asked out of the blue. It took Itsuki a moment to realize that Shinobu was referencing their earlier conversation.

"The first day I started trailing you," Itsuki answered; their current position erasing all fear of giving the wrong explanation.

"You used to trail me?" Shinobu inquired shifting a little so that he could look at the other man better.

"Yes," Itsuki sighed. "But you eventually caught me, and we both know what happened from there."

"That does explain why you're so loyal," Shinobu murmured, settling down more. He was surprisingly tired. A contently exhausted atmosphere settled over the two wrapping itself around them and urging them more towards the realm of sleep. "We should go to sleep," Shinobu said after awhile. "We have class to teach in the morning."

"And no doubt we'll need to meet with the others to discuss the demons that attacked," Itsuki added. He rolled over onto his side and Shinobu moved in behind him, embracing him, and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"Save tomorrow for tomorrow," Shinobu spoke against the skin in front of him, making Itsuki shiver which only made Shinobu hold tighter. Tomorrow was tomorrow, but tonight they would spend their time wrapped in the arms of a new relationship.

Explanations:

-my long absence was due to two things. Writer's Block and the need to get the anime Loveless out of my system. I started a fanfic about it and will post it when it's done. I suggest you see it, it's adorable.

- Always open for suggestions (although I won't appreciate flames, not that I've had any)

-Thank you to anyone who is still bearing with me, I will post as soon as possible.

84


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.12

The group did in fact have a meeting to discus the events in Hogsmeade. Both Shinobu and Itsuki were also invited to the room that could be anything, although to them it was not very impressive, what with Itsuki's powers and everything.

"Well it's obvious they know about the movements of this school, otherwise they wouldn't have know when the students were going to be at Hogsmeade," Hiei pointed out from his position leaning on the wall.

"So, there is a snitch. Not hard to guess who it is," Yusuke commented. "All those Slytherin punks are dead loyal to this 'dark lord' and we already know he's responsible for this." Yusuke was seated in a chair by himself at the front of the room. Shinobu was also in a solo chair, with Itsuki perched on the arm. Jamie and Kurama were occupying their usual two-seater, and the rest of them had taken up residence on the large couch.

"The only thing we can do now is tighten our security around the suspects, i.e. most of Slytherin," Kurama stated. He did not need to point out the annoyance of how helpless they were right now with no clues to go on, and no idea what they were up against.

"Anybody got any ideas," Yusuke asked, hoping someone else did, since he was drawing a blank. Lucky for them their fox, once again, came through.

"I'd say we should forget about the other houses, and focus only on Slytherin," Kurama announced. "Jessica should, for lack of a better term, 'mind record' everything that goes on only in the Slytherin house. Itsuki, your Uraotoko; how well can it hide its presence?"

"You wish me to use my pet to keep an eye on the house of snakes?" Itsuki predicted. Kurama nodded in answer. "That I can do," the six armed demon finished simply.

"Alright, until we have more to go on that's about all we can do. For now we need to just wait and play it low," Kurama concluded.

"Man, this sucks!" Kuwabara whined. "I hate just sitting here, unable to do anything." He was not alone in his feeling of uneasiness, but there was really nothing left for them to say. The situation was what it was and there was no changing it. As the group filed out of the room, Yami caught Jamie's arm and pulled her back in.

"What," Jamie asked, a bit off balance from her sudden change in possession.

"We're going on Christmas break in one week," Yami pointed out.

"Yeah," Jamie blinked owlishly, missing the point. Jessica, Erika, and Stephanie had hung back to see what was going on, although everyone else had already left.

"I'd say it's close enough to the Holidays," Yami continued. "So it's time for a seasonal change." It was revealed that Yami was planning on changing her hairstyle with the same charm again, and eventually convinced Jamie and Stephanie to join her, although the other girls refused to partake. The charm itself was simple and in the end left three girls with drastically changed looks. Yami had given herself a Mohawk, with the hair that stuck up died blond. Her bangs were back to black and were drastically shortened and there were small little locks of hair hanging down in front of her ears. The rest of her head was shaved almost to the scalp.

Jamie, although she hadn't gone for anything so extreme, was undeniably different. Her long hair which had reached the middle of her back had mostly been chopped off, leaving her with a short slightly ragged page boy cut, only accentuating her tom boy nature and actually looked rather adorable. The only part of her hair that had not been cut was a single lock of hair running down the left side of her face, in front of her ear, in a braid.

"Hee, hee, Jamie's got a padawon braid," Stephanie giggled, referencing the Star Wars movies. She had also changed her hair although not as much. The color had been darkened to a blondish shade of red, but the length had not been touched at all.

The five girls had fun, joking with each other, and really just hanging out for the rest of the day, because, lately they had not had the time to just be friends, so they made the most out of the moment.

There was a week of classes left before everyone was to leave for Christmas break, and Genkai had one last, quick lesson to cover with her class before they left.

"Demon bonding," she announced to the class. The only one's in the room who did not look confused were Hiei and Kurama, and even they looked mildly surprised at the topic. "I'm not surprised I'll need to explain," she murmured to herself at the sight of the class. "Can someone tell what they think the definition would be?" she asked. I few hesitant hands reached there way into the air; however the only one of them that looked like they might give a reasonably intelligent was the class know-it-all, Hermione.

"Um, a procedure that will bind a demon, in order to gain control of it." Her response was quiet and unsure, mostly due to the embarrassment of not knowing the exact answer to the question that was asked.

"That could be an answer but no, you are incorrect," Genkai corrected her. She took a deep breath, realizing that this lesson would involve a great amount of explanation and persuasion. "Once again, you are thinking too in line with what you have been previously been told. The bonding to or of a demon is not necessarily a negative thing like you all seem to be eager to assume it is." She waited for a moment to let her students work out her words, seeing if maybe one of them would pick up on it.

"Professor," Harry raised his hand. "You said 'bond **_to_**' a demon. What exactly is this?" Well at least one student managed to bring it to attention. She had specifically chosen that wording to try to get some of the students to realize it themselves. Needless to say, the outcome was not what she had expected.

"I know I've said before that demons are a solitary kind, keeping to themselves and never getting to close to anyone. However there are always exceptions. A small number of demons, and lately the numbers have been increasing, choose to forgo the solitude and take a partner. This bonding is a type of marriage, so to speak, but it is much more than just a piece of paper and some legal rights like it is amongst humans. The bonding involves an actual, physical and mental, connection, and there is no such thing as a divorce." She finished her explanation with a no questions stare at the group in order to make them accept her words for the truth.

"Um…" Neville spoke up. "Do you mean that it's an…intimate concept?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered him. "The bond is a way to connect a demon with whomever they feel is the person they want to remain with for all eternity, for that individual, no matter what species, will gain the demon's longevity."

"Hey, professor," Ron interjected. "This all sounds great but isn't it a little impossible."

"Yes Professor," Hermione joined in with agreement. "You make it sound as if there is…love in the bond, but that can't be. Demons just don't work like that." Hermione made her accusation with a faithful belief that the rest of the class, judging by their reaction, also believed. Genkai sighed; she still had along way to go. It had been a few months now and these kid's way thinking had barely changed.

"Listen, for I know I have said it to you before," she commanded the class. They all fell silent to listen to her. "Despite what you have been told, there are always varying degrees. Believing that one race is entirely good or entirely bad is a linear one sided way of thinking which will produce horrible results, most likely either you are those around you getting hurt." Yusuke held back a laugh as he thought of Shinobu Sensui and how the man had almost destroyed the entire world because of that way of thinking. Luckily for them that had all been fixed and now work in their favor, they now had another powerful ally, but it had been close. "A demon," Genkai continued. "Could make a faithful comrade while a human stabs you in the back, or vise versa. I teach you these things because they are important to know and will one day help you."

"Humph," Malfoy mocked. "When is this, what did you call it, 'demon bond' going to help us?" Genkai stared the boy down for a second, trying to impress the seriousness of the topic on to him, however it was apparent he was going to need an example, and it probably would not hurt the rest of the class either.

"Alright, let's say you're an Auror," she started, noticing how the class seemed to be paying a little more attention. "Your current assignment is to track down a demon criminal. Now a human bound to that demon will be loyal to…it." She had to stop herself from referring to a demon as a 'him' or a 'her' for that would only confuse the class more. "If you did not know what to look for then that human could get close to you and work against you without you ever know the connection. On the other hand if the criminal is a human and they are bound to a demon then it is important to know that they have that fire power to back them up. Either way it is important to know who is on you side and who is not." She waited for a heart beat to let her words catch up to them. "Any questions?"

Most likely there were about a million questions buzzing about the class, but when Genkai had that 'this is final' look in her eye there was no arguing. They spent the rest of the class getting briefed on what the bond was, how it worked and what it looked like. It was going to take them the rest of the week to cover it all. The topic had turned out to be more confusing that it seemed. Each clan of demon had its own variation of the bond. Some left physical marks, some did not. Some could be controlled; some could not; so on and so forth. There homework was to write fourteen inches on their opinions of the topic and any ideas on it.

"That woman is insane," Hermione complained latter that evening in the common room. "There is no way this 'demon bond' is a grounded theory, and even if it is true, it is highly inconsequential.

"Hermione, you're just mad because you did not know anything about this," Ron shot, tired of the girls complaining. She had been going on about it since the class had ended. Originally she had been bombarding the three Gryffindor Reiki Tantei students with questions, but when they refused to answer she had resorted to just out right complaining. At the moment they were all seated around the common room, working through their own tasks, while trying to ignore/listen to the ranting girl.

"But don't any of you see the absurdity in all this," Hermione went on, ignoring Ron's comment like always. "I'll bet any human that was part of one of those bonds was forced into it."

"I don't think that's entirely true," Jamie corrected. "I'm sure some were forced, but many humans get forced into marriages. The bond is an interlacing of the minds, it's something…intimate."

"Oh, what would you know, your opinion doesn't count." Hermione snapped at her. "You've been so brainwashed by that woman you'll believe anything she says." She gave one final humph and headed for her room.

"She really is just mad that she did not know anything about it," Ron reassured from his seat by the fire, once she was out of ear shot.

"I'd have to agree with her though," Harry added, shifting a little in his own seat. "The idea seems a little farfetched." The present members of the Reiki Tantei decided to say nothing, and instead opted for non-committing nods of agreement. Usually the best choice of action was to not stir up an already heated situation.

The last week passed in, more or less, a peaceful blur, and before they knew it, Christmas break was here. Of course Genkai's students were stating over the holidays, along with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and a few other miscellaneous students. When asked about their reasons for staying, both Harry, and Ron merely mumbled that their families were busy with other matters. Of course they meant the 'Order' but they were not about to admit that.

The break was spent with no classes, and nothing but snowball fights and lazy afternoons until eventually Christmas morning came around.

"Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Ron yelled, running about the boys' room.

"What the hell," Yusuke mumbled at the rude wake up call.

"It's Christmas morning," Harry explained.

"Christmas?" Yusuke questioned. "Oh so that's what you call it. Genkai explained it to us, but for the life of me I couldn't remember what it was called." A knock on the door interrupted him, and when they called for the visitors to enter, Jamie and Hermione came bustling through the door, arms laden with brightly colored gifts.

"We figured we would join you in the celebration," Hermione explained. The group sat down to get a head start on the holiday. There were the usual presents, consisting of sweaters and loads of sweets, along with a few oddities.

"What in the world is that," Ron asked when Hermione held up a long silk garment of pink and red.

"It's a Kimono," Kuwabara explained. "We weren't sure what to get you, so we all just chipped in and got that. You two have one too."

"Wait, you got us dresses," Harry questioned. He was a bit hesitant to show is complete disgust of the idea, just in case he was treading on some honored tradition, or something.

"It's not a dress, it's a Kimono, and you two have male versions, obviously," Yusuke chimed in, half way through a package of chocolate frogs. He really did find the little things quite amusing.

"Hermione, is this what I think it is?" Jamie asked. While the others had been debating she had been busy with her own gifts, and had stumbled across a very unexpected object.

"Yep, it's the sequel to _The Bandit's Tail,_"She explained."You seemed to really like the book so I thought you might be interested in it. It just came out; I haven't even read it myself yet."

"But I thought he died in the end," Jamie pointed out, trying not to make it sound personal. "How can there be a sequel if he died?"

"That confuses me too," she agreed. "I guess you'll have to read it and tell me."

The rest of Jamie's presents were normal until she came to a thick, lumpy package wrapped in black leather. There was a card attached on top so that the only way to open the package was to open the paper first.

_Jamie,_

_Open this later when you are alone._

_K _

I was signed simply 'K' which of course only meant Kurama, but it would allow her to make up the name of someone else if the wrong person were to see the card and ask about it. Not bothering to ponder about how he had gotten the gift in her room, it is usually best to not question the skills of a master thief; she pushed the parcel behind her, out of the sight of everyone, where it could easily be picked up latter. She was reminded of the present she had given him. At first she had had no idea what would work, and when she had asked him he had said he needed nothing. In the end she had given him a small painting she had done of him before they had meet, when she was still obsessing over his anime character. Of course she had given it to him early, since she did not posses the skills of a thief and a Gryffindor giving a Slytherin a Christmas present would be suspicious, no matter who saw them.

As soon as the group grew tired of the presents and opted to go outside, Jamie quietly slipped into her dorm room where she knew she would be alone. The only one's there were herself and Hermione, and the other girl was outside with the others.

She seated herself by a window and slipped off the black leather to revile, to her surprise, a whip. It had reddish brown leather for the body and the handle was an intricate pattern of silver and gold. There was another note along with it explaining the bizarre gift.

_Jamie,_

_I'll teach you how to use it. Meet me outside the front doors tomorrow at ten. As you said, there are very few people hear and no classes so no one will notice us if we disappear for a little while._

_K _

_P.S._

_I love you. –chuu-_

She could not help but laugh at the last line of the letter. He was obviously trying to be cute, and succeeding at it very much so, but she had a hard time picturing him saying 'chu.' Maybe he was just trying to make her laugh. Either way, it made her feel better knowing that they were assured to spent time together over the break.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.13

The rest of the day dragged on horribly long for Jamie. She was waiting for her meeting with Kurama and she swore the minutes were going backwards.

**_Don't think of it as a meeting,_** she thought to herself, flinching at the words. _ **That's too formal. Think of it as a date, **_she corrected. That thought cheered her up a bit, but time was still going too slow. That night she lay there in her bed, waiting, trying to will time to go faster. She was not sure what time her mind had slipped into dream, but before she knew it she was waking up to have the sun in her eyes. Suddenly she was hit with the horrible feeling one gets when they know they are late without looking at the clock. With a quick glance the realized that it was five till ten.

"Crap!" she yelled as she bolted out of her bed. Luckily there was currently no roommate to wake up with her loud display. "How come when you are late you always wake up with exactly enough time to do nothing?!" she whined as she threw herself into some clothes and made for the door. It took her about twenty minutes to get to the front doors because the moving staircases had decided to be evil that day.

"Ah, there you are," Kurama said as she came skidding to a halt in front of him. "Let me guess, you woke up late." At her nod, she was to breathless to say anything, he smiled. "And, let me guess, you did not get any breakfast," he said as he held up a few pieces of toast. She smiled, embarrassed, as she took the offering, gracing him with a mumbled thank you.

They made their way across the lawn, keeping to the walls of the castle so that anyone looking out would not spot them, and eventually found themselves at the edge of the forest. It was not hard to find a secluded clearing, the forest seemed to be completely comprised of them, and as long as Kurama was around there was nothing to fear in the 'forbidden' forest. No safer place for a plant wielder than a forest, after all.

"Alright," Kurama announced, after using a fire producing plant to clear away the snow, and stood across from Jamie in the clearing. "We'll start off with some basics. I assume you brought it." She immediately pulled out the whip he had given her, still wrapped in its covering, and he also brought out green his own vine-like whip to begin the lesson. She grasped the basics pretty easily, although there were a few moments where Kurama's skill was the only thing that kept her from taking out her own eye, but after a few hours she had a basic handle on it.

"Man," she sighed as she plopped on the ground. "That's a lot harder than you make it look."

"Well it does take practice," he laughed as he sat down beside her. He passed her a bottle of water he had brought along, and she accepted it gratefully.

Oh, there's something I want to show you," she announced after taking a generous gulp from the bottle. "Hermione gave it to me for Christmas," she continued to explain as she rummaged through her bag. Eventually she produced the thick bound book she had been given.

"What is it?" he asked conversationally as he took the book from her hands. Unlike most of his friends, she shared his interest in books, and for this he was grateful, for it led to many interesting conversations.

"It's the sequel to _The Bandits Tail_," she explained as he began to flip through the pages. A worried expression grew on his face as he looked through it, growing deeper with every page he turned. The book went over his life after Youko. Although it said no specific names, there were enough clues for someone to figure out their secret if they really tried. "I figured you should see it," she said quietly once he had skipped over most of it and put it down.

"We'll discuss this with the others later," he decided finally. "At the moment there is nothing we can do about it." He stood up, brushing off his pants and offered her a hand. "For now, back to your training." She took his hand, with a smile, and stood up. He was right, there was nothing they could do about it as of now, so there was no reason to get disheartened.

"Ok, what now?" she asked him as they took their earlier places across from each other in the clearing.

"We step things up a notch," he answered with a smile. His form was suddenly obscured for a moment, and where just a moment before Kurama had stood, there now stood Youko.

"Try to fight me," he commanded with a devilish smirk. She tried, and failed. Kurama had been quick on his feet, but Youko was even one step quicker. Kurama had expert technique, but Youko was a master, and to top it all off, the fox was ruthless. All in all, the demon flowed more in his original form, and Jamie did not have a hope. It took all her effort just to defend herself, the face that she even could defend herself against him was a feat in and of itself, but despite her efforts it seemed like he was barely trying at all. She had no illusions that with even a little effort, he could beat her.

"Now you're just toying wit me," she accused as she blocked his whip as it came down.

"No, I'm training you," he corrected, all the while keeping his cocky attitude. She shot him a look that said 'yeah right' and he added "But maybe I am amusing myself just a little." His whip wrapped around her left wrist, pulling her off balance, and he used it to reel her in, like a fish. Once she was within arms reach he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up against him.

"Hey," she pouted as she stared up at him.

"Looks like I win," he scoffed. He picked her up, walking over a nearby log, and sat down, making sure to keep her in his lap. She decided to amuse herself and began to play with the ends of his silver hair that tumbled over her.

"I hadn't really thought about it," he said after awhile, gaining her attention from the braided strands in her hand. "Until Genkai brought it up," he continued, his fox pride stopping him from referring to her as 'Master Genkai'. "It's not something my clan usually does, but what would you say if I asked you to bond with me?" She stared up at him in shock; completely take off guard by the abruptness of the question.

"Wait…what?" she stumbled, failing to wrap her mind around the situation.

"It's abrupt, I know, but think about it," he concluded. By then it had finally clicked in her mind exactly what was going on, and she threw her arms around his neck, half strangling him.

"I don't need to think, I will," she declared, loosening her grip a bit so that she did not kill him. Her reaction was sincere, if not a bit explosive, but she was happy to hear it. It made it seem like all the problems they had been going through lately, like the forced separation, had not affected them at all.

"Well, I glad," he laughed once she released his throat. "But why don't we wait a little. There are a few things that should be taken care of first," he reasoned. It was true, there were many things to take care of, like the odd book they had just discovered that was threatening to reveal all their secrets. The two of them decided to just stay together for a few more moments before heading back to the castle. It was already around three in the after noon, and if they stayed out any longer they were at risk of being missed.

Kurama called a meeting with everyone as soon as possible, but since the teachers of the school currently had nothing better to do than to hang around odd parts of the building and barge in on the few remaining students at the worst times, that did not happen until much latter that night.

"Alright Kurama, what's this emergency?" Yusuke asked once all of them, including Shinobu and Itsuki, were seated in their secret meeting room.

"This," Kurama announced as he brought out the same book Jamie had shown him earlier, and set it on the table.

"It's a book," Kuwabara stated, showing off his 'vast' intelligence.

"Didn't Hermione give that to Jamie?" Jessica pointed out. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Do you know what this book is about?" Kurama asked rhetorically. They all just shook their heads in response. "It's the sequel to The Bandits Tail, or in other words, my life after Youko as Shuichi/Kurama. It's vague but there's enough, and of course it mentions all of you, although not my name."

"Crap," Yusuke sighed, realizing exactly what this meant for them. "So what now?" he asked.

"I assume the first thing we should do is track down the author," Shinobu spoke up with an air of authority.

"And how should we do that," Kuwabara countered. He trusted Shinobu now, but that did not mean the man did not annoy him off easily.

"Hey Hiei," Yusuke called to the small silent shadow on the window sill. "You can see thing, why don't you try.

"Only because I know you won't shut up until I do," he mumbled as he left his perch and approached the incriminating book on the table. He took off the headband that covered/sealed his Jagan eye and opened it to full capacity. The eye flashed purple as he used its power to search for the books origin in order to locate its creator. Just as he felt he was nearing the answer, a sharp pain shot through his head foreign him back and causing him to retreat.

"There's something blocking it," he announced when he opened his eyes, the pain he had felt earlier already gone. "Obviously someone wants to remain a secret."

"Well, what now," Yusuke asked while, next to him, Jessica and Stephanie pulled the book into their laps and started to riffle through it.

"Maybe Koenma could figure it out for us," Yami suggested. Spirit world did have access to almost everything, so odds are they would know, unless of course the enemy was even more powerful than Spirit World's forces. God knows it would not be the first time.

"Hey, what's the point of this last page," Jessica called, indicating a certain page in the book.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked her, not understanding what she was trying to ask.

"This last page," she said again as she and Stephanie placed the book on the table. "In the first book the last page was a picture, Jamie showed us, but this is just blank, what's the point?" She was right, it was blank. An endless expanse of the creamy white surface lay before them.

"Maybe the editors screwed up," Yusuke laughed as the all crowded around to see the useless page. As soon as they were all located near it, the page began to develop a mysterious sheen that intensified into a glow. A strange energy emanated from the sheet of paper, giving it an odd pull.

"The page is a portal," Kurama and Itsuki gasped before, in the blink of an eye, they were all pulled into the portal page. One moment they were standing it the room and the next they rocketing through nonexistent space. At the other end of the formless tunnel they came face to face with hard solid ground, and that, mixed with the energy drain of the instant teleportation, was enough to make them all black out, leaving them completely defenseless to what ever force had brought them here.

"Are you all right?" a soft voice asked from somewhere above Yusuke's head, the voice causing him to groan in discomfort, his head was killing him.

"Go away," he pleaded in annoyance without opening his eyes.

"Oh, hey, he's awake," the voice exclaimed. "I'm glad the portal worked like it was supposed to."

**_Portal?_** Yusuke thought. In a flash all of the previous events came flooding back to him. In an instant he was on his feet, poised in a defensive stance.

"Alright, what's gong on!" he growled prepared to take on any force that opposed him.

"Peace!" the man before him pleaded, hands raised in submission. Whatever Yusuke had been expecting, the guy standing before him certainly was not it. By all appearances he was no more than eighteen, and although he was older he was actually a few inches shorter than Yusuke. Semi-neatly trimmed short brown hair the color of chocolate sat on his head, and large hazel-brown eyes stared out at the world. His complexion was a little on the pail side and the whole ensemble made him look a little fragile. Needless to say Yusuke quickly surmised that this guy was not a threat.

"Alright," Yusuke agreed, lowering his guard. "What's going on?" he asked again.

"I'll explain once your friends are awake," The man, although he was more of a boy, reassured. "I'm surprised your already up, you must be more stubborn that the others.

"Yeah, well-" Yusuke was then shut up by the grumbling of a certain fire demon nearby.

"Baka, shut up," Hiei spat as he sat up. "Your voice is very loud."

"Sorry about the rough journey," the stranger apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "You'll probably all have headaches for a while, but I think I can help with that." The all waited for the rest of the group to rise, only taking the span of about three minutes, until they were all either sitting or standing feebly.

"Ugh, my head," Yami whined holding the pained appendage. "It feels like it's going to 'splode."

"Here," the stranger offered as he passed out small bowls filled with an odd thick yellow liquid.

"What is it," Kuwabara questioned untrustingly.

"It's a headache remedy, it should help," he explained.

"He's right," Kurama claimed as he inspected the liquid. "I know this potion; it's a very effective one." He downed the contents of the bowl and, reassured by the fact that their friend did not keel over dead, the rest of the group followed his actions. The potions effect acted almost instantly.

"Well, now that that is taken care of, who are you?" Shinobu asked, getting strait to the point.

"My name is Raska," the stranger answered. "But maybe we should talk someplace more comfortable than the hard floor," he suggested. They instantly agreed with him and followed him out of the small barren room into one much more lavishly furnished with a multitude of tables, draperies, and soft plush couches and chairs that the group was grateful for. They were still feeling the after affect of their recent journey after all. Even Hiei took a chair, although he refused to look comfortable in it.

"Alright, who are you and what's going on?" Yusuke asked for the third time once everyone was seated. Raska, who had remained standing, stared at the group with a perplexed look donning his face.

"This is going to take some explaining," he sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.14

"First off, let me say I am not your enemy…per say," Raska started, fumbling over the words to explain himself.

"What do you mean by 'per say,'" Kurama inquired, being the first to pick up on it.

"Well, I do work for your enemy," he sighed. "But not by choice," he added hastily when he noticed the people around him starting to rise. "I'm held captive here and forced to help them."

"Were you the one who wrote that book?" Shinobu asked, cultured as always.

"Yes, I thought the subject would get your attention," Raska smiled in answered.

"Yeah, us and the rest of the fricken world," Yusuke scoffed. "Now everyone's going to know about us."

"Oh, no they won't," Raska reassured them. "To everyone except you guys the story will appear a little…different. Either way there will be no mistake that the story is fiction." The group seemed to relax a little at this peace of news, relieved that one crisis had been averted.

"But why this whole elaborate plan?" Kuwabara asked, unable to grasp the reason for their situation.

"You have to understand, I did not have any other choice but to contact you this way," Raska explained. By the looks on their faces it was clear they did not understand. "Here look," he sighed as he pulled the heavy curtain aside from one of the large windows. Out the window was a rocky frozen wasteland that never seemed to end. Strait down from the window was the side of the tower they were currently located in, and past the wall was a sheer rock cliff.

"Damn," Yusuke and Jessica whistled while the others just gawked.

"The cliff extends all the way around the tower. There's no way out, unless you want to die," Raska continued to explain. "There's a barrier around the tower stopping me from portaling out. The only reason I could get you in here was because they don't have a specific lock on your energy, so for me, escape is nearly impossible."

"You keep saying 'they'," Erika pointed out. "I thought Voldemort was our enemy."

"He is," Raska assured. "But in the scheme of things he is more of an inconsequential pawn. There is a group of individuals who are in charge of the main operation, and they are the ones imprisoning me here."

"You mentioned an operation," Itsuki spoke up from his position dutifully at Shinobu's side. "What are these people planning, and who are they?"

"What does every evil villain want?" Raska asked rhetorically. "World domination. Do the names Karron, Korran mean anything to you?" There was a sort of group jump at the familiar names, meaning Raska had hit his mark. "I figured that would get your attention," he smiled. "Apparently the people you face now managed to salvage some of their technology before Spirit World confiscated it all. As for whom they are, I could not tell you. I have never seen them myself, I simple receive orders from them and I'm forced to follow them."

"Well that sucks," Yami mumbled, pretty much summing up the sentiments of the entire group.

"What do they need an odd guy like you for?" Yusuke asked. Raska was a little strange in his mannerisms for a normal person, and the unfamiliar assortment of devices and texts scattered around the room only emphasized his oddity.

"You're a world surfer, are you not?" Kurama answered instead.

"So you noticed," Raska sighed with a smile.

"What's a world surfer?" many of the people in the room asked.

"It's someone who spends their life jumping from one world to the next," Kurama explained. "Usually in the pursuit of knowledge and my guess is that our enemies need that knowledge."

"Wait a minute," Yusuke interrupted them. "Last I checked there was the Human World, the Spirit world, the Makai, and at one point a Nether world. That's only four worlds. Doesn't that get a little boring?"

"You're right," Kurama agreed with him. "There are only four worlds…in this dimension," he continued.

"Yes, and it was during my exploration that I was abducted and brought here," Raska clarified. At this point most of the room had been stunned into silence by the revelation of exactly how big the entirety of the universe was.

"Now that that has been clarified, why don't you tell us who you really are?" Hiei spoke up. "My Jagan can tell that you're lying, or maybe you're only telling half the truth, either way there is more to you than you are telling us." The room silently waited to hear Raska's answer, thrown into the possibility that their new found ally was not really an ally at all.

"Oh you must be talking about my partner Halo," Raska stated, as though this were an obviously common fact.

"Who's Halo?" Jamie asked, unable to recall seeing anyone else in the tower so far.

"He's my…helper, so to speak," Raska answered. As soon as he said this, a new form randomly materialized next to him. It was that of a man, about half a head taller than Raska, and had an arm draped over his shoulder.

"Partner, helper," the new person whined in a smooth voice. "Aw, common, that makes me sound like some sort of flaky lab assistant. The man appeared to be the same age as Raska, gazing upon the world with sharp, devilish red eyes that peered out under bangs from a head of artistically disarrayed short silver-grey hair.

"What…who…where?!" Kuwabara sputtered, thrown off by the man's sudden appearance.

"This is Halo, my partner, for lack of a better term," Raska explained, indicating the man next to him.

"Alright, now I'm really confused," Kuwabara groaned.

"Um… let's see, how do I put this?" Raska thought for a moment. "This may sound weird, but Halo lives inside me. When I was born, Halo was also born, but his mind and soul were inside me, without any form of their own. Over the years we've been able to create him a substantial body, but it's not permanent, for he has to return inside after awhile." Raska hoped that they would be able to comprehend his explanation, for he needed them to trust him.

"That sounds like a pain," Yusuke laughed, although he was still trying to wrap his brain around it.

"Better than it was at first," Halo countered with a smirk. "At first I could stay outside as long as I wanted, but I had to keep physical contact with him. However now I don't have to," and he demonstrated his point by taking his arm off of Raska's shoulders.

"This guy…er…guys really are odd," Kuwabara commented.

"Any odder than all the magic you've seen so far this year," Hiei retorted.

"Yes, it doesn't matter who or what they are," Kurama agreed. "As long as they are going to help us."

"I know that," Kuwabara mumbled. "It's just a little weird."

"Most people take some time get used to it," Raska reasoned, as he seated himself in a chair next to the couch that Kurama Jamie and Yami were placed in, and Halo leaned against the arm of the chair. "And some people never do, but now for a more pressing matter," he continued.

"You mean the enemy of which you spoke," Shinobu concluded from the chair he lounged in as the entire rooms attention perked up, Itsuki was perched on the chair's padded footstool beside him.

"Yes, I can give you some information that should be able to help you," Raska confirmed. "The technology they stole is one centered on mind control, and they plan to use it to force people over to their side."

"Apparently the only thing stopping them from reaching their goal is their lack of followers," Halo added, he and Raska tended to speak together since their thoughts were connected. "They've perfected whatever device they are using and they plan to use it soon."

"In a week to the day, in fact," Raska added, picking up where Halo had left off. "They want to gather a wizard following, and can you guess where they plan to hit?"

"Hogwarts," Erika spoke up.

"Exactly," Halo established. "Young minds are easier to control, and Voldemort already had people loyal to him stationed there."

"So in a week there is going to be an attack, and it's going to pinpoint the students of Hogwarts using mind control," Yusuke summarized.

"What are we going to do?" Stephanie asked from her position next to Yusuke on the other couch.

"We wait for them to show up and take them when they get here," Yusuke stated.

"We should get back and start setting up a plan," Kurama advised, and you usually listened to Kurama's advice.

"Take this with you then," Raska insisted as he got up from his chair and opened the drawer of one of the nearby desks. "It will allow you to communicate with us," he explained, holding up a small hand mirror. "It's connected to the large mirror in the corner of the room over their, so contact us if there is anything you need at all."

"Thanks," Yusuke, responded as he took the mirror. "I have a feeling this will be coming in handy."

"Hey guys," Kuwabara called from his position near the rooms exit. He had gotten up to leave and had gotten that far before he realized he had no idea where he was going. "I don't mean to interrupt, but how are we getting out of here?"

"Oh, we can portal you out of here," Halo reassured him.

"Although after this we may be limited on how much we can transport you," Raska added.

"You know, you two remind me of a pair of twins I know," Yusuke laughed, thinking of Fred and George. Raska and Halo, working in unison, opened portal for the group to get back home, it was rather impressive since it took a mere flair of their energy for a dimensional hole to open up right in the space in front of them. Everyone who was leaving stepped through one at a time and disappeared, heading back to the school they had come from to start planning their counter attack. After the last person disappeared, the two remaining closed the portal, once again sealing them fro the world.

"They were a rather odd bunch," Raska commented, seating himself in a chair again.

"Any odder than we are?" Halo asked rhetorically, leaning over the chair with his arms braced on the arms of the chair for support and planted a kiss on his lover's lips. That was one aspect of their relationship they had not informed their newfound allies of, and since it did not pertain to the current situation, they had felt no reason to bring it up. They had spent most of their lives alone together, so living isolated in this tower did not bother them at all. The annoying thing was that they could not continue their exploration of the worlds confined here, so they were determined to get free.

**Important Notice;**

**The following chapters will be a short story entitled _Defender_ about the history of Raska and Halo. I'm sorry if this inconveniences/annoys anyone, but I really like their character, and I want to write out their story, and I have nowhere else to put it. _Blood and Tears_ will continue after _Defender_ is done. –Thank You- **


	15. Chapter 15

**Note; this is a story about Raska and Halo's history. _Shadows of Magic_ will continue when it is over**

_DEFENDER_

Ch.1

Raska stared at the bright rising sun as thought it were mocking him. He hated mornings, he hated the whole concept of wakening up early, or wakening in general for that matter. However there were chores that needed to be finished before he went to school, so there was no choice in the matter. He was almost done, just one task left to do, and it was an easy one. All he needed to do was run to the store and get the supplies his family needed for the day.

He had a large family, but most people around here did. There was his mother and his father, his older sister Ashari, his older brother Matsu, and the two new born twins, one boy Jay, and one girl Nashi. That put him in the position of the middle child and at five foot four, with short chocolate-brown hair and hazel-brown eyes; he looked like the average middle kid.

"What am I doing," he said to him self in a voice that was surprisingly even and controlled for a kid his age. "I need to get going." At fourteen, most people his age had more energy than they could handle and no capability of common sense of ethics. That's were he differed from most. For some reason he had grown up quick, maturing easily and completely skipping the rowdiness of adolescence. He liked things to be neat and taken care of, he like structure, and although many people complained that he was closed off and hard to get along with, that was alright with him. He did not need the others anyway.

Taking off down the street towards the destined store, his eyes traveled over the familiar surroundings without really see them. Many people would consider the town rural, what with its dirt roads and limited technology. The town it's self was huge, actually winning in size over most major cities, but it was out of the way, so there was not a steady flow of visitors. It thrived within itself, each person contributing to make everything self sufficient.

"No, get away from me!" a voice shouted from a nearby alley, interrupting Raska's train of thought. He stopped at the familiar voice and poked his head around the corner to see what the commotion was. His oldest sister was standing, with her back against the wall, and two guys crowding around her.

"Aw common, just for a little while," one of them pleaded in an obviously fake sweet voice as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away from his touch, almost tripping over, but managing to keep her balance. However, this time when she looked up to meet their gaze her green cat-like eyes had a hardened look to them that had not been there earlier and dark-red markings had appeared on her body. They consisted of loose calligraphy lines that rested on each cheek, her forehead, each wrist and, although you couldn't see it, her stomach. This was why their clan was both feared and revered by others. These marks that everyone in their clan had, although they were different for each individual, were what set them apart.

Hundreds of years ago they had been a warrior people, which worked out great in times of war, but in times of peace it would cause their own destruction. They would get sick if they did not fight and would eventually resort to turning on each other. Eventually the leaders had begged the gods for help, for a way to relieve their people from this curse. In answer the gods had sealed the fighting spirit of the people inside, so that it now resided inside each individual and would not appear unless needed. The marks that appeared on their body only showed up then the person feels threatened or is in a threatening situation. They acted as both a warning to those around them and a gauge to see if the situation truly called for desperate measures or if it was just a false alarm.

"Alright, alright. I get it," the boy said as he backed off. "No need to upset." Everyone knew that if those marks appeared it was time to back off. If that person truly did go into Defender mode, which was what they had deemed the unleashed warrior spirit, then they would not stop fighting until the situation was considered safe. He and his buddy, made their retreat out of the alley and into the street, not even sparing a glance for the boy who had witnessed the whole thing.

"Raska," his sister called, noticing him and walking over to where he was located. She was already back to normal, the marks were gone, and she looked as calm as thought nothing had ever happened.

"Ashari" he called over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah," she reassured, brushing a few strands of her wavy shoulder length black hair out of her face. "They were just some punks that go to my school." He would worry about her more if it were not for the fact that that Ashari always had a handle on things, and probably would not accept the help anyway. "Are you going to the store?" she asked him. He nodded in response. "Then I'll come and help you carry stuff," she decided and headed off towards the store. Raska follows after her dutifully, while contemplating the scene he had just witnessed.

The marks that had appeared on his sister fascinated him, they always had. Every time he saw someone don them he would watch in awe. The reason being, and it was his second reason for being different, he did not have them. No matter the situation they would never show up and he would never go berserk. In the end this caused him to be subjected to a lot of bullying because it made him seem like he could not fight back, although in all reality it was true for he had no real strength of his own, but that did not matter to him. What did matter was the way his family would sometimes talk about it behind his back, as though he could not hear them. It was like he had a disease or something. He was considered abnormal, he was the only one to be born without the ability to fight, and his family often thought him invalid for it, as much as they tried to hide it.

_Well this is shaping up to be an exciting morning_, a voice spoke in his head; bringing up the third reason why he was so different. Where as most people just had a Defender mode they slipped into, he had an actual Defender. There was another person in him, the boy had been born with him, had aged with him, and had always lived with him. They shared a mind, a body, a soul, and he was always there. Raska remembered the first real conversation they had had. They had been three, and Raska had wanted to know who he was. Between the two three year olds they had devised that he was Raska's guardian angel, so as such, Raska had named him Halo. He had been Halo ever since.

_Halo, what are you doing up so early_, Raska asked him. It did not matter whether he thought it or said it, Halo would hear him anyway, and although speaking out loud made the conversation more fulfilling, people passing by would probably consider him insane for talking to himself.

_There was too much commotion to sleep_, Halo responded. He shared Raska's dislike for mornings and usually stayed asleep until about halfway through Raska's first period at school.

_Lazy,_ Raska teased.

_Hey, you are no better than me_, Halo countered. They both knew that they could never tell anyone about their shared being. If people considered them weird already, then what would they think if they found out? Most likely they would be locked away, or experimented on, or killed. Either way the outcome would not be good. So as long as it remained a secret they were alright.

They got to the store and Ashari helped him pick out the stuff that they would need. Halo put up a protest when it came to the celery, the protest completely unnoticed by Ashari, and claimed that Raska was going to use their body to consume that pathetic excuse for a vegetable then there would be a mutiny. They ended up getting the celery although Raska promised that they wouldn't have to eat any.

As they walked back home Ashari studied the back of her little brother as they walked home. He had the look about him that said he was off in his own little world again, so please do not bother him. She worried about him a lot. He was the only one born without strength, and she knew he got bullied. To top it off he had no real friends, and he did not even try to make them. He was always by himself, and although he seemed happy that way, it could not be good for him. A few times she had stumbled across his talking to himself as thought someone were responding, and it worried her even more.

Their family did not help matters either. At seventeen she was the oldest sibling, and probably the one who cared about him the most. Matsu, at sixteen, tended to be a jerk and like to pick on him. There father, although kind, cared a lot about his 'manly' reputation, and mostly acted like nothing was wrong. Then there was their mother. She was a sweet woman, but because of that she coddled Raska like a sick child. There was nothing wrong with him, he was just different. She hoped that everything would work out for her little brother, she cared about him, and would hate to see him destroyed because of others negligence.

In the end Raska came home in a much better mood then when he woke up. Halo just had that effect on him. His family often noted how much time he wasted staring off into space, but they were wrong. He was usually in some sort of conversation. Halo loved to talk, and Raska loved to talk too, although only with Halo. Everyone else just did not understand. Halo did. He understood everything about Raska without him even having to say it. It was their own world and no one else was needed.

They got to school, as usual, and as usual, they did not pay attention to a thing the teacher was saying. For some reason, unknown to either of them, they always knew what ever it was they needed to know. It might have to do with Halo's presence, or it might. It did not really matter to them. They had bigger issues to deal with.

_I think we need to find a new method_, Raska suggested.

_No, no, it almost worked last time, I swear_, Halo objected. Lately the two had been using their free time to experiment with creating Halo his own body. He had his own form, Raska could picture it perfectly. He was a few inches taller than Raska; probably about five foot six, with a mop of silver-grey hair and bright devilish red eyes. Raska's body could turn into Halo's body when needed, the first time it had happened they had been it the woods and been attacked by a wolf, but Halo did not have a body of his own.

_If we just stick with the old method I'm sure it will work_, Halo reasoned.

_No, I think we've hit a dead end with this idea, let's try something new_, Raska countered. He could feel Halo give a mental pout at the thought.

_But that means more research_, Halo whined. He hated to do research, it was too boring for him, but he had to admit, it was probably the best idea. Currently they were not getting anywhere.

_So we're agreed then_, Raska confirmed, catching onto Halo's train of thought without any words. Halo nodded, knowing Raska would understand. _Alright, we'll go to the library after school. _They tuned into the outside world just in time to see the teacher handing out papers. When his landed on his desk he looked down to see the words 'Pop Quiz' on the top.

_Ooh, pop quiz_, Halo perked up, looking over the paper. _Not hard, they could at least try to make it challenging, I mean common its multiple choice_.

_Don't complain, if it's too easy then it's one less thing to worry about_, Raska chided him as he began to fill in the paper; a,c,b,a,d,b,a,b,d,c,d,d,a,b,a…

_Wait that one's a 'c'_, Halo corrected him.

_Oh, you're right_, c,a,b,a,a,d. He got and put the paper on the teacher's desk, as you supposed to, when he was finished. It only took him about five minutes and this, of course, did not go unnoticed by the class.

"Why does he even bother coming if he's so smart…"

"I bet he cheats…"

"He doesn't even pay attention in class…"

"What, does he think he's better than we are, FREAK…" The snide remarks traveled around the class in whispers. Raska tried not to listen to them, but it was hard when everyone around you seemed to have something to say.

_Don't listen to them_, Halo spoke up_. They're just idiots who don't understand_. Raska felt the sensation of arms wrapping around him. It was a weird concept, that took a little getting used to at first, but since Halo also had control of his body he could make him feel things, like a hug, without actually touching him. It definitely helped him feel at ease about his situation, know Halo was there. He was right, they did not matter, and they were just idiots. On their way out the door, they were stopped by the teacher. She was a nice woman, but had a bad habit of meddling.

"Raska," she called out to him. As he turned towards her he had to control his sigh for he knew what she was going to say. "Don't let the other kids get to you." He was right, it was way too predictable.

"Don't worry, I won't," he reassured her with a smile before tuning and heading out the door. Usually it was just better to smile and go on your way then to make a big deal about it.

The rest the day passed the same way for them, succeeding in every class without actually paying attention. The only class they both particularly enjoyed was art. They were both rather good at it, and no one bothered them during the class. One of the odd quirks about their situation is that Raska appeared ambidextrous. He was right handed, but Halo was left handed, so whenever they switched off who was in the forefront of the mind their writing hands switched.

This was very true in art. Raska was god at drawing the figures, the blank lines and setting up the arrangement of the picture, and Halo was better at adding color and life to it. So when they worked together they managed to create some breathtaking pieces. That the same as how it was with their life, separate they did not amount to much, but together they were a stunning piece of work that, unfortunately, no one would be able to see because they could never get close enough.

7


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.2

After school Raska and Halo were found in the back of the library, looking through the voluminous books that no one ever used for anything more than a school report. They were records of the history of their clan, and the two were using them to figure out how to get Halo his own body. There was nothing exactly like their situation, but hopefully there was something similar enough to work.

_This is soooooooo dull_, Halo complained for the um-teenth time. Research was not him forte.

"Do you want a body or not," Raska countered. They were alone in the back of the library so it was alright to speak out loud; no one was going to hear him. "Look here," he pointed at the current book he was reading. "About two hundred years ago a man managed to manifest the spirit of his dead ancestor using this spell."

_Taking for granted that he actually did manage to manifest that spirit, and did not make it up, you're looking over the crucial fact that I'm not dead_, Halo pointed out.

"Oh well." Raska shrugged. "It might still work. Besides how do we know you are not dead?" At this Halo shut up, because there really was no way for them to know if Halo was not in fact dead. It would certainly explain a lot of things.

About two books latter they came across one, a man who was granted the love of an immortal goddess my making a ritualistic wish.

_That's absurd_, Halo laughed. _We don't need love_, he shut up when he felt a twinge of pain shoot through Raska at these words. _That's not what I meant_, he cooed in reassurance. There was one main reason they were looking for a way for Halo to have his own body. Yes it would make things easier, and yes it would be fun, but that was not the main reason. Mostly it was because Raska was in love with Halo, and vice versa.

It had been a rather awkward moment when they first realized it. Each one of them knew their feelings, and knew their partner knew, but neither of them was brave enough to voice it. Eventually they had worked it out, and their relationship had been growing ever since, and that was the main reason for their self appointed task. It was hard to love someone when you could never interact with them face to face.

"I know that's not what you meant," Raska sighed.

_But I still hurt you_, Halo continued. _I'll have to make it up to you_.

"How…" he started but was cut off with the sensation of lips covering his own. He knew they were not really there, it was just the illusion, but the feeling was still comforting. They had shared many kisses this way, but it just was not as fulfilling, and that was why they needed to get Halo his own body.

Another half hour later, they left the library with three thick leather bound books in tow. As much as they wanted to get started on their new ideas right away, they knew Raska's mother, Halo refused to consider the woman his mother, would fret if they were not home by supper. She would inevitably fret about Raska anyway, seeing as how she did not know about Halo's existence. Quickly dropping off the books in his room, everyone would probably wonder about a fourteen year old kid reading such hefty books, and went to find his mother in the kitchen and help her out.

"Honey, don't use the sharp knife," his mother scolded as he reached for it to cut the potatoes. "Here, why don't you fix the salad, that's not to hard." Raska had all but given up on making his mother realize he was not incompetent. In her eyes he was a sick child and needed to be coddled.

"Alright mom," he sighed and set to work on his new task.

"Hey kid," his older brother called as he entered the kitchen, giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Matsu, be careful of your brother," his mother yelled.

"What," Matsu shrugged. "It's not my fault if he's weak." Raska stood up, tired of listening to the conversation and excused himself from the room. As he made his way upstairs he passed by his sister Ashari. He did not see it, but she had a worried look in her eye as she watched him go up the stairs. She had heard the conflict in the kitchen and knew it could not be good for him. On the other hand, there was not much she could do about it.

The dinner meal, as usual, was awkward for Raska. It was one of the only times he was forced to interact with his father, and the man just made him depressed. His father spent the time either ignoring his 'condition,' or out right expressing his shame of it.

"I don't see why we can't get Raska involved in some sort of sport," his father complained. He was a large man, burly yet clean shaven, and was the embodiment of how a man of their clan should be.

"Dear, we can't have him participating in something so dangerous. What if something happened to him?" his mother countered. This had been the hot topic for a week now. Raska was at the age when boys started getting serious about sports, and his father wanted him to do the same.

"Oh, getting a little roughed up would be good for him; it'll help build some character. God knows he needs it," his father pointed out.

"Don't speak about Raska like that," his mother defended. To all appearances it seemed as thought she was protecting him, but Raska could see it in her eyes. She was thinking along the same lines as his father was speaking. Despite this, Raska stayed quiet throughout the entire meal, as he usually did, ignoring the comments of those around him, with a few helpful words from Halo.

"I'm done, may I be excused," Raska announced quietly and slipped away before anyone could protest.

_So, we're going to work on it now, right? _Halo spoke up.

"Yep, just let me grab the books," Raska whispered, he did not want any of his family members overhearing him talking to himself. He grabbed the books from his room and quietly made his way out of the house. It was not as though he was not aloud to leave, but he was willing to bet his walking around this late in the evening would not be looked down upon. Raska went to the usual spot they experimented in. It was a secluded little spot in the woods, not too far from the house.

_This one first_, Halo mentally suggested one of the spells they had found once they reached the area. _ I think this one will work the best_.

"Alright," Raska agreed, he was not really particular in the order they tried things. He sat down, propping the book against a stump, and began to look the spell over. It was a simple spell for manifesting spirits. In about five minutes he felt comfortable enough with the process to try it out. "Here goes nothing," Raska mumbled to himself before starting the spell. It did not requite any symbols, hand motions, or weird potions, just words. The long, ongoing ramble of sounds poured out of Raska's mouth creating the spell and giving it form.

At the conclusion of the last syllable, a warm dizzying sensation filled Raska's brain, causing him to lose balance and fall over backwards. It took him a moment to gain his bearings, and when he did he searched for Halo. The boy was still right where he always was, safe inside Raska.

"Well, did anything happen?" Raska asked. He had been zoned out for conclusion of the spell and failed to see the answer.

_There was defiantly a separation_, Halo informed him. _I felt my mind leave yours, but, I guess, with no where to go it just came back_.

"So we were close," Raska summed up. "I guess we'll just have to keep going."


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.3

The next day at school was relatively the same. They floated through the day without really paying much mind to anything or anyone around them. They planned to go back to the library after school to look into manifesting Halo a body for his mind to accommodate, but on the way there they ran into a few well known jerks from the area.

"Hey kid," one of them called as they blocked his way down the street. They were only about two or three years older than him so they did not have much right to call him a kid.

"Where's a kid like you going off in such a hurry," another one spoke, in an obviously fake friendly voice that seemed to look down on him. All three of the older teens gave off a bad vibe and he looked for a way out of the situation without confrontation.

"I'm just going to the library," Raska replied with politeness, despite the situation. He felt himself getting backed against the wall as his offenders bore down on him.

_Raska, let me handle them,_ Halo spoke in his head, directing his malice towards their opponents.

_No, we can't risk them seeing you_, Raska responded mentally. It was true that they could not risk revealing Halo, but if the situation continued, they might not be left with any other choices. There were ways to erase someone's memory, and Halo had the capabilities to do such, but there was no assurance that the victims might not remember something latter, and that was a risk Raska did not want to take unless he had to.

"Aw, common, you can afford a few minutes, and a few dollars to some friendly acquaintances." So that's what they were after, they wanted money.

_It's alright, I'll just have to give them amnesia_, Halo snickered. Raska was about ready to let Halo have his way when he heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"Hey, what are you punks doing to my brother?!" It was Ashari and behind her was Matsu. They had been running an errand for their mother when they had happened upon this little scene. At the sight of the new company, the bullies fled, leaving Raska staring up at his older siblings.

"Raska, you shouldn't wander around the town so much, what if something happens to you," Ashari spoke in concerned as she kneeled down to be eye level with her younger brother.

"Yeah kid, if you're just going to get beat up then you should just stay as home," Matsu agreed with her, although his words sounded more like an insult than advice.

"I would have been fine," Raska mumbled, keeping his eyes on the ground. He could not stand to see people looking down on him, so he usually tried to look away during such conversations. "I was just going to the library."

"What, again?" Matsu sighed. "Seems like lately you've been spending all your time there." Matsu was easily annoyed with his brother's solitary and bookworm-like habits, and it showed in his voice.

"It's not good to stay cooped up by yourself all the time," Ashari said, trying to turn her brother's words into something constructive.

"I'm fine," he answered her, still not looking her in the eyes. "There's nothing wrong wit being by myself." Of course he was never really by himself, but he was not going to tell them that. Halo had remained surprisingly silent throughout the entire conversation, but his presence still glowed in Raska's mind like a candle.

"I'm still not sure if you should be spending so much time alone," Ashari continued. "Maybe some of the other kids in town-"

"No!" Raska cut her off. "It's quite obvious they want nothing to do with me, and I prefer to be on my own anyway!" It was not often that Raska really got mad, but his sister's meddling had become obsessive and he had had enough. "I'm going to the library, by myself, I'll be back in time for dinner," he concluded, gracing them with a stare that said he would not be convinced otherwise. He left them before either of them could say anything to the contrary.

As she watched her younger brother walk away, Ashari rounded on her other male sibling.

"You could have made a little more effort to stop him," she accused.

"Aw, if the kid wants to go off and be alone, then I say let him. It's his own choice," Matsu defended. He turned and headed for the direction of home, leaving her no choice but to follow him. With one last look in Raska's direction she made for home to complete the errand they had previously been asked to do.

_You know, I'm having a hard time deciding which member of your family is the worst_, Halo commented with a laugh as they entered through the front entrance of the library. _They all seem insane in their own way._

"And yet I'm considered the odd one," Raska sighed, but there was a smile on his face. They made their way back to the back of the library, amid the thick, dusty volumes of long forgotten books. Today they started in a new section. Now they needed to manifest, not a spirit, but a body for Halo. Raska pulled down a few texts he thought might help them and set them on the nearby table with a thunk.

_So, what do you think_, Halo asked as they looked over the contents of the first book.

"It should be rather easy," Raska answered. "It's easier to create a solid object as opposed to something without form."

_So it could we do it today_, Halo asked with hope.

"Maybe," Raska responded off handedly as he submerged himself in the writing. It was easier to look through books when there were two of them. Two books sat in front of them at a time and Raska read through one while Halo read through the other. By the end of their time there, they narrowed it down the two books that told them, almost step by step, how to accomplish their goal.

"Doing a school report?" the man behind the desk asked, noticing the books that Raska was taking wit him on his way out.

"Um, yeah, school report," Raska answered hesitantly, wondering exactly how informed he was of the goings on in the local school.

"Well, good luck. Are you sure you can handle such a hefty looking report?" Raska understood why everyone thought the lack of 'Defender' markings meant a lack of physical strength; however he could not understand why everyone thought that that weakness pertained to every aspect of his life.

"Oh, I'll be fine," Raska said with an unnoticeably false smile. He quickly left the building in order to avoid anymore conversation with the man, and made his way for home. He would arrive just in time for dinner, yet he knew his mother would be fretting about his lateness.

"Raska, what took you so long, you shouldn't stay out so late," his mother bombarded him as soon as he stepped through the door. Sometimes he hated it when he was right. Either way he just kept his head down and remained quiet, for it would all end much sooner if he did not put up a protest.

"Alright mom," he agreed after awhile. "I won't go off by myself for awhile." He had everything he needed anyway, the library was irrelevant now.

"Well, I'm glad," his mother concluded as she led him to the kitchen. "Especially after what happened today," she added.

"What happened today?" his father, who was sitting at the table, asked, picking up on the last of the conversation.

"Raska was getting bullied again," his mother sighed as she took her seat. There was only one way his mother knew this, and Raska shot a look at his two oldest siblings. Matsu glared right back at him, but Ashari pretended not to notice.

For the rest of the meal this was the topic of conversation. His father thought Raska should help him out in the field, of join a sport, or do something that would help build him up and then maybe he would not get harassed. However his mother thought he could not handle such a thing. Raska, for the most part, chose to tune them all out, barely touching his food, and instead silently discussed that evening's plan with Halo. Once the meal was over, his parents choose to stay and continue the discussion, while the children, with the exception of Jay and Nashi who could not walk yet, left the table.

Raska was almost to his room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw his sister standing there, smiling. She obviously wanted to discuss something with him, and he was willing to bet it was going to take awhile.

"You shouldn't make them worry so much," she stated.

"It's not like I try to, they just do it on their own," he shot back, shoving his hands in his pockets and choosing to inspect the wall next to him rather carefully, rather than look his sister in the eye. "Besides, they have no reason no to worry, I'm fine."

"But you're not," his sister countered. "Even at dinner you had that look in your eye. That look that says you are no longer part of the world. You're cutting yourself off, and it's not good." She put her hand on his shoulder and forced him the look at her.

"I'm fine," he spit out, officially fed up with the conversation. "I'm not as incompetent as you all seem to think, I can take care of myself."

"Raska, we're just worried about you," she pleaded.

"Well, you don't need to," he cut her off. "Like I said, I'm fine."

"Raska," Ashari spoke with a slightly forced calm, trying her best to reason with him. "When you were a baby they put you through a series of tests that they put every child through at that age; something that every child should be able to do. But your 'Defender' markings never showed, and you were seriously hurt." As she spoke she traced over his shirt where she knew the scar was. "It went across his left collar bone and over his shoulder. "That's not normal," she concluded.

"Maybe not for the rest of the clan, but it is for me," Raska said, brushing her hand off.

"But Raska," she started again.

_Oh, just leave us alone_, Halo spat and Raska mimicked him, but he made the fatal mistake of forgetting to change the 'us' to 'me'.

"Us?" she asked after Raska's odd statement. "What do you mean 'us'?"

"I mean," he quickly tried to correct the mistake he realized he had made. "I mean me, sorry," he said, shaking his head as if that would clear it. Without another word he disappeared into his room before Ashari could question him further.

_That was close_, Halo breathed once they were safely behind closed doors. _Sorry, if I hadn't said anything you wouldn't have gotten confused._

_No_, Raska corrected him mentally, not trusting himself to talk incase his sister was somehow listening in. _I'm the one who slipped up. I guess I'm too used to thinking of us in a plural tense. _

They waited for awhile to go back out, after today's events they would most likely not be allowed to go out, so they had to sneak. The sun was just going down when Raska and Halo made it to the woods, heading for their usual spot. What they did not know was that they were being followed. Ashari had been keeping a close eye on her brother after their odd conversation and had obviously noticed him slipping out of the house. However she unfortunately lost track of him once he entered the trees. She was left standing there, staring after him, silently debating with herself, for now she knew for a fact that there was definitely something wrong with her brother.

Raska and Halo made it to their usual clearing, and quickly started to set things up. Raska had brought a number of books with him because he was going to try and combine the two spells of making a body and separating Halo's mind so that Halo would be sure to be attached to the right place. In reality, none of it was all that complicated. All Raska had to do was combine the chanting spell he had discovered yesterday with the new one for a body, and by all means it should work.

Are _you ready Raska? _Halo asked once the boy had set the books to the pages he needed.

"Yeah," Raska responded, sitting down on the grass. He repeated the familiar words while forming the not-so familiar hand signs to conjure a body. When he was finished he felt the same warm dizziness fro before, but this time there was a definite pull as energy was drained from him. He felt himself hit the ground as he lost awareness for a moment.

When he came to, it took him a while to realize where he was. He was lying on his back, facing the sky, sprawled on the ground where he had fallen. There was an odd weight on his chest and when he looked down, it took him a few tries to focus his eyes, he saw that someone was using his chest as a pillow and was staring back at him with bleary red eyes.

"Halo?" Raska whispered, not yet daring to believe that it worked.

"Um…" and that was all the other boy got out before he raised his head and disappeared.

"Halo!?" Raska called out at his sudden disappearance, sitting up fully.

_Its ok_, came the familiar voice in his head. _I'm still here, but I'm sure why…oh wait. _ Halo reappeared again, with his hand securely gripping Raska's shoulder.

"I think I have to keep contact," Halo concluded. He took his hand off of Raska's shoulder again, and like last time, he disappeared. Bringing his body back for the second time, he sat across from Raska, one hand on his knee, and stared back at him with intense red eyes.

Everything was exactly as it should be. The artfully disarrayed hair, the devilish eyes, the lean body, everything was perfectly in place.

"This is great," Halo exclaimed. "I'm a little transparent, but I've got my own body, and I can still feel our mental connection!"

"Um, Halo," Raska cut in, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"What, Halo asked, confused.

"You're naked," Raska pointed out. Halo looked down, confirming this, and with a yelp returned to the inside of Raska's mind.

_Well, at least I can disappear whenever I need to_, Halo sighed, trying to laugh it off. _Let's go home, I need some clothes_. Raska got up and collected the books that were scattered about, trying in vain to suppress the giggles that were welling up inside of him. There were no words to express how happy he was that their plan had worked. _Why did I come out naked, anyway_, Halo asked. _Every time come out in your body, your clothes have just been magically tailored to fit me. _

"Probably because you're using your own body instead of mine," Raska answered him. "We're going to end up going through twice as many clothes this way," he added as an after thought as they made their way home.


	18. Chapter 18

Warning; this chapter contains Yaoi.

-For any one who may be confused, _Shadows of Magic_ has **NOT** been discontinued. _Defender_ is merely a side story about Raska/Halo, and the Harry Potter story will continue after it is finished.

Ch.4

When they got home, Raska went strait to his room without being noticed, and locked the door. It took him awhile to find something that would fit Halo, the boy was about half a head taller than him after all, and eventually settled for a robe that was a few inches too small, but fit otherwise. He kept the lights low, only keeping a few candles on the bedside lit, so that no one would see the light seeping under the door, and they kept their voices low as well as they sat on the bed, hands clasped so Halo could keep his body.

"I can't believe it worked," Raska was the first to speak, the delight obvious in his voice.

"Yeah," Halo agreed. "And now I can finally do this for real." He leaned in and kissed Raska with a deep but brief encounter. "And more, if you whish," he added as he pulled away. Raska blushed, interpreting what that 'more' could mean.

"B-But, we're going to need to get you some of your own clothes, mine won't fit you," Raska stuttered, looking for a new topic.

"We can worry about that tomorrow," Halo chuckled as he moved closer to Raska, wrapping his arms around his waist. He nuzzled into his neck, earning a delightful squeak of surprise from the boy, and basked in the joy of skin on skin contact.

"Um…Halo?" Raska asked hesitantly as he was pushed back against the pillows with Halo curling up next to him.

"What, you don't want to?" Halo purred in his ear, licking his cheek like a kitten.

"No, it's just…it's really fast," Raska keened.

"It's ok," Halo whispered, repositioning himself so that he was over top of him. "I'll go slow." He took off both his and Raska's shirts, and leaned in for another kiss, pressing his body flush against his.

"Halo," Raska moaned as Halo repeatedly stroked his hip. "How do you know what to do?"

"Not sure," Halo mumbled, leaning down to nibble at his neck. "I'm just following instinct." Eventually the rest of their clothes were removed, in no particular order, and all obstacles of physical sensation were gone.

"Halo, wait," Raska gasped, coming up for air. "What about my family?"

"Don't worry," Halo responded, bringing him back down. "They're asleep now, and the closest bedroom to yours is the twin's." More time passed before the two reached the point of no turning back. "Relax," Halo whispered. "I don't want to hurt you." It took Raska's body awhile to adjust, and while they lay, embraced, his eyes shown brightly up at Halo.

"Halo, I love you," Raska whispered, and both their hearts soared as the words became true.

The next day they went to look for some clothes for Halo. Raska's mother had asked him to do some shopping at the store after school, so they had the perfect excuse to be out.

_Raska, I feel bad about using your money for this_, Halo verbally fidgeted as they walked through the store. Raska had been slowly saving up the money he made from running errands for people, and was planning on using it to start a future.

_Halo, it's for emergencies, Raska told him._ The store was rather crowded so he was forced to talk mentally. _And I think this could count as an emergency._

It took a little more convincing for Halo to agree to Raska using his money, but eventually he was forced to give into the argument when Raska threatened that he was going to buy him clothes one way or another, and if Halo did not like the ones Raska picked out, then oh well. After scouring the aisles for awhile they eventually barricaded themselves in the changing room to make sure the clothes would fit Halo, and for the sheer enjoyment of see what he looked like.

Halo's choice in clothing mainly consisted of odd combinations of cloth and leather. It was the first time Raska could remember going out into the city and just having fun. Usually when they were in public, Halo had to stay tucked away in his mind, but now, when the situation allowed, the two of them could interact and enjoy themselves.

It was a good thing the cashier behind the desk did not know them that well, for when he questioned why Raska was buying a bunch of clothing that did not fit him, he easily swallowed the excuse that they were a favor for his brother. If the man had known that Matsu was his only older brother, he would have known Raska was lying, but as it stood, he did not know, so they were safe.

Once they left the store, they quickly ran off to complete the shopping that they had actually been asked to do, and hit the newly acquired clothes in an old tree near Raska's house, where they knew it would not be disturbed. In the end they managed to make it home on time with all of the expected items, but they were completely oblivious to the cold, sterile eyes that followed them as they went.

Three weeks passed in the same fashion without a hitch. Even though Halo hated mornings, he forced himself to get up with Raska and put on some of his own clothes before going right back to sleep in the comforts of his mental nest inside Raska's mind. The days were made more enjoyable with there interaction, but it was the nights that were the most exciting. Behind the cover of darkness, when everyone was asleep, was the only time they could ever have the relationship that they truly desired. Even if it was just sitting around the fireplace and talking, it was the most fulfilling and peaceful time Raska had ever know, the only time he ever felt he truly belonged. He could end the day in the arms of his lover, for now he truly could call him that, and even though the world's outlook on him had not changed, it no longer seemed intolerable, and he was no longer affected by it. However their peaceful reality was soon disrupted by a knock at the door.

It had been later in the evening, the time just before the sun would begin its journey towards the horizon, when a purposeful rapping had come at their front door. At first it had not seemed that important to Raska or Halo, so they stayed in their room as they listened to the muffled sounds of his father answering he door and conversing with the guest/s. Absentmindedly Raska noted that the conversation was going on for an exceptionally long time, but it was not until he heard his father's commanding voice calling him down stares. He obediently complied, although not before Halo returned to the safety of his mind, for he knew the consequences of failing to abide by his fathers orders.

When he reached the living room at the bottom of the staircase he found his entire family there, both seated and standing, accompanied by three strange men seated in the middle of the room.

"What's going on?" he asked the members of the room, looking for an explanation.

"Raska, these three men are scientists. They travel around and gather information on…um," at this his mother faltered, unable to come up with the right words.

"You're the only one of our race to come out defective, and they want to find out why," his father finished for her.

"So, they want to experiment on me," Raska stated, reading between the lines. "I don't want to be a lab rat."

"Of course we won't force you into anything," the strange scientist with short, neatly groomed hair confirmed.

"No," his father interrupted before the man could go any further. "He's still a child, so, as his parent, I make the decisions here. I say do whatever you can to find the answer and cure him."

"Father," Ashari protested from her spot in the corner of the room. "You're talking about Raska as though he is diseased."

"As far as I'm concerned, he is," his father answered, ending the dispute before it could begin.

"But I don't want to. You can't experiment on me without my consent," Raska protested, giving a small stamp of his foot.

_I don't even think it's legal without your permission_, Halo added silently.

"I think you should trust your father on this Raska," his mother put in. "It might be best to figure out what's wrong with you, and besides, in your condition you aren't really capable of the best decision." The fact that she could say such a cold hearted thing, at least to Raska it was cold hearted, with such a kind voice made Raska's stomach lurch.

"Maybe we should just deem the kid mentally insane and strap him down," Matsu said with a laugh. He was standing behind the chair his mother was seated on, and had, until this point, remained silent.

"Well, only if comes to that," one of the scientists sighed.

_Halo, what should I do?_ Raska asked him, the gravity of the situation starting to weigh on him. _If they perform whatever tests they have in mind…they could end up taking you away._

_Raska, just for now, get out of there. We'll figure out what to do latter, but for now just run,_ Halo responded, making sure to keep his voice calm so his partner would do the same. With one last desperate plea falling from his mouth Raska dashed across the doom and down a hall he knew would eventually lead to the back door, since the front one was completely blocked. The rest of the houses occupants stared after him in silence as the heard the door leading outside slam shut.

"Well, that could have gone better," one of the scientists mused.

"Ashari, Matsu, go catch your brother and we'll be there in a second," their father commanded. Obediently they followed their father's words without a sound and headed in the same direction Raska had gone.

"We're really sorry to cause so much trouble," one of the scientists apologized, although his voice sounded more formal than sincere.

"Not at all. We'll bring Raska in so why don't you get your things and follow me," the father suggested as he helped his wife up.

"Good idea," the scientist, who seemed to be in charge, all but sneered.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.5

Raska ran out of the house, instinctively heading for the area of the forest where he and Halo had experimented so many times. He had just reached the clearing when a hand grabbed his arm, causing him to trip and that same hand held him up and spun him around to look strait into the face of his sister, with Matsu right behind her.

"Raska, what are you doing," she asked confounded, after setting him back on his feet, but not releasing his arm.

"What do you mean," he retorted. "I'm getting away from those men that want to experiment on me, and a family that's all too eager to help them."

"Raska, it's just a few simple tests so we can figure out how to fix you," she pleaded.

"How can you fix what isn't broken," he asked rhetorically. "I may not be normal for you, but I am for me." There was a heavy silence as Raska stared down his brother and sister, before Matsu's voice cut through it.

"Look, like it or not, you're going to go through with it, so you may as well cooperate and make it easier for all of us," he sighed, agitated.

"I agree," one of the scientists spoke as he came through the trees, followed by his comrades, Raska's father, and his mother carrying the twins. "Things will be easier if you don't struggle." The sight of your entire family standing against you would many times be enough to cause someone to give in, but not someone who had something precious to protect.

"Why are you doing this," Raska pleaded, but the answered was painfully obvious. While he had been busy ignoring them, they had been busy resenting him for being so different. He made the family look bad, look week, and they wanted a solution to their problem. Apparently that solution was to 'cure' Raska.

"It's for your benefit," his mother explained as she struggled with her arms full of children.

"No! You don't understand; just…just leave us alone!" He realized his mistake the second the words left his mouth. His family, if he could really call them such, just stared at him as though he were a little odd, but the scientists, who had stayed in the back so far, perked up at the word 'us' and stared at him like a cat stares at prey.

"Raska, what's going on," Ashari asked. "That's not the first time you've said that," she noted.

"I'm just mixing up my words," he reasoned. "Either way, it doesn't change the fact that I refuse to go along with this," he reiterated with a sense of finality. Before he could as much as react, his father closed the distance between them and struck him full across the face. His mothers yell went unheard over the ringing in his ears as he stared off into the distance, shocked. His family may not like him, but none of them had ever raised a hand to him, until now. In the confusion after the strike, two of the scientists grabbed his arms, and as he struggled, the third placed patches connected to wires on the pulse point of his throat and each of his shoulders. He was then released, and no matter how much he pulled, the patches would not come off.

"We can begin right here," one of them explained as they attached the wires to a monitor they had pulled out of the large bag they had brought. "You might want to step away from him," he then advised.

_Halo, what do I do?_ Raska panicked as the machine attached to him started up.

_I don't know, but what ever happens I won't leave you_, Halo promised as he clung to him before he was cut off. A fog swept through Raska's mind and he swayed on the spot. Something was being pulled away, but what? As though he had been hit in the face again, he remembered what was going on and pushed the fog back, clinging to Halo and keeping him with him. As soon as he did such, an intense pain shot through his brain, causing him to fall to his knees and choke on his scream.

_Raska, Raska,_ Halo yelled but the words were fait, for he was still being pulled away into the fog. The pain only intensified as Raska pushed the haziness further away, reeling Halo in closer. He knew he was screaming, and he knew he was crying, but he did not care. They were trying to take Halo away, and he would endure the pain to fight them. With a last push he managed to expel most of the fog from his brain, enough so that he could focus on his surroundings, and he felt Halo connect with him tighter than he ever had. Looking down through bleary eyes he noticed something weird in front of him. It took a moment for him to realize that he was staring at his own hands, with scrolling silver lined sprawling across them.

Ashari and the rest of the family stared in horror as Raska fell to his knees, screaming. She could not see anything physically wrong with him, but she was willing to bet that those wires the scientists had placed on him had something to do with it.

"What have you done to him?!" her mother shrieked.

"He's causing his own pain," one of the men reasoned. "The procedure wouldn't hurt if he did not fight."

"Please, make them stop," Ashari begged her father, now fully regretting that she had helped to bring about this outcome. Her father stood still as a statue, barely even blinking, as he stared at the boy on the ground.

"What the hell," Matsu gasped as the screaming stopped. Ashari looked to see her brother with delicate silver demon markings across his face, arms, and legs; 'Defender' markings. He was staring at the ground through blank eyes, as though he was not really seeing it.

It's probably because we're forcing it," one of the men explained. "But now we can move on to the next step."

When Raska heard the words 'next step,' indicating that there would be more, his head snapped up. _Halo_, he whimpered. _What are we going to do? I don't know if I can withstand that again._

There was a heavy silence, and Raska could feel Halo's mind working. _ Let's switch places_, he eventually spoke up.

_What, Halo no_, Raska protested immediately.

_I'll be discovered one way or another, so I say we should fight back. Let me on the outside, _Halo concluded. Raska knew he was right, they were not left with many options, but one thing was certain, they could no longer stay here. If they got through this they would have to leave. Raska gave in, allowing Halo to come to the front while he nestled into their mind.

His eyes began to flash red, alarming the onlookers. He stared at them as their places switched, wondering how they could have put him in this situation. Ashari might have blinked, she was not sure, but one moment she was staring at her brother covered in the markings, and the next he was replaced by another person, lacking the markings, and sporting an entirely different wardrobe. The wires fell uselessly to the ground as their victim had disappeared.

"What…who," Matsu blabbered. The strange boy, if he could really be classified as a boy, with silver hair strode towards them, staring them down with murderous red eyes.

"Raska?" Ashari questioned, hesitantly. He locked her with a look that froze her words and seemed to blame her.

"What the hell?" Matsu reiterated his earlier statement.

"This is the reason for your son's oddity," one of the men explained, stepping up to the group. "It's a parasite that's been living off of him."

"What? So this isn't Raska," his mother asked, disbelieving.

"No," the man shook his head. "It's another being entirely that's been living inside him for, probably his whole life. Like I said, it's a parasite."

"What right do you have?!" Halo's voice cut through them all, sounding more like a growl. "What gives you the right to just come here and start playing with us like we're toys? And you," he turned towards Raska's family. "What gives you the right to help them?" The entire group was speechless; the thing was actually talking to them.

"What are you," the father spoke up.

"My name is Halo," he spoke calmly, but harshly. "And as for what I am. I'm the person who has been taking care of Raska since none of the bastards here seem capable of even one ounce of compassion." Caught up in the anger of the situation, Raska's father took a swing at the silver haired boy who dared to talk down to him, but his fist never collided and was instead caught in an iron grip, mere inches before it came in contact with his face. By simply pushing him away, Halo managed to knock the older man over, so that he fell on his ass like an idiot, and just sat there dumfounded. He had obviously proven his strength.

"What have you done with my brother?" Ashari begged him a bit frantically, ignoring her father on the ground.

"He's safe, right here," Halo answered her, tapping his temple. "We just switched places for a little bit so I could take care of you all."

"So you're controlling my son!" Raska's mother exasperated.

"No, you don't seem to…" he stopped mid-sentence as if something else had drawn his attention, and that something was Raska.

_Maybe I should talk to them_, Raska suggested. _They might listen to me, because they certainly won't hear you out. _

"You're probably right," Halo agreed out loud, earning him a few curious glances due to his one sided conversation, as he walking over the group of scientists. "Just let me deal with one thing." Taking a hold of the monitor that had earlier been attached to Raska; he literally tore it in two, in a rain of sparks, wires and other gadgets.

"What, why," one of the men gasped, staring at the crumpled mettle at his feet.

"I need to make sure things are safe," Halo explained. "I won't have you doing that to him again." There was a shift in vision and then Raska once again stood before them, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Wait, where they other guy go," his father questioned, having finally risen himself from the ground.

"I'm still here," Halo's voice resonated, as his faintly transparent body appeared next to Raska, an arm more then casually draped across his shoulders.

"I think we need to talk to you," Raska stated.

"Wait, you can create a separate form," one of the scientists gapped. At Halo's nodded he was prompted to continue. "What's the limit?" he asked.

"I have to keep physical contact," Halo explained, giving the arm around Raska's shoulders a squeeze. "Anyway, we shouldn't talk here, too high a risk of being seen or heard. Why don't we go to the house," he suggested.

"And why should we follow you," Matsu asked defiantly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Because I'll knock you flat on your ass if you don't," Halo responded calmly. The group made their way back to the house, following Raska and Halo, who stayed hand in hand the whole time in order to keep Halo's body present. Once they reached the sanctity of closed doors, the two quickly told a brief summary of everything up till this point. The look his family gave him when they were finished was priceless, and Raska whished he had a camera.

"So this leach has been livening in you the whole time," his father summarized. "And knew all about this," he rounded on the scientists standing in the corner.

"Raska, why didn't you tell us about this," Ashari asked, ignoring her father as he continued to through a barrage of insults at the men.

"What would you have done if I had told you," Raska asked her sarcastically, from his position on the couch, clinging tightly to Halo's arm.

"Well…we would have tried to free you," she responded hesitantly.

"Exactly," Raska shot. "You would have tried to take Halo away, and we would have turned into some sort of test subject." Ashari chewed these words over for a moment trying to decide their meaning, and eventually came to a conclusion that was a bit shocking to her.

"You mean you like having that thing within you," she asked, dumbfounded.

"In more ways than one," Halo snickered under his breath, causing Raska to blush.

"And what does that mean," his father growled, having rejoined the conversation. Halo looked to Raska for permission to respond and received a look that said 'are you joking, go ahead, I don't care what you say to them now'.

"Well," Halo thought for a moment, trying to decide exactly how to word it. "Let me put it bluntly. Your son certainly isn't a virgin anymore." The look of unbelieving horror and disgust they gave him made Raska really whish he had a camera.

"You mean…you two," Matsu stuttered.

"This is a little beside the point," Raska interrupted them. "Halo is here, always has been, and that's just the way it is whether you like it or not," he added with a note of finality. "The question is, what are we going to do now?" This question was directed more at Halo than anyone else, and Raska looked towards him for an answer.

"Well, we'll probably have to leave, unless we want more guys like these bugging us," he sighed indicating the group of scientists standing in the corner. An idea hit him as he looked at the cluster of men and he ordered them to open the bag they had brought with them. The contents were carefully scattered over the ground, revealing an odd array of gadgets.

"Halo, what are you doing?" Raska asked him as he began to shift through the items, making sure to keep a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm looking for something," he responded. "I'm not sure what it is, but I get the feeling it's here." There was a few moments of quiet rummaging before he held up a small, palm sized mettle box. "Here we go," he announced.

"And what is it?" Raska asked curiously, the rest of the world temporarily forgotten.

"It's a portal device," Halo clarified. "I'm guessing this is how you got here," he added, directing his words towards the group of men. With a slight nod they confirmed his guess.

"But how could you possibly know that," one of them asked him surprised.

"Not sure," Halo shrugged, rising from his kneeling position on the ground. "It's a mystery, but then again most of my existence is."

"But what are we going to do," Raska asked him again. In response Halo wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him against him.

"We're going to blow this place," he announced. "And move on to some other world."

"Oh," Raska perked up, showing absolute delight at the idea. "I guess I should go pack our bags." The two headed for Raska's room to get what they needed. Ashari was the only one to follow them, the rest of the group deciding to stay where they were, for she had a few questions for her younger sibling. She found the two of them sorting through items in the closet, deciding what to take and what not.

"Raska, I need to talk to you," she proclaimed once she was in earshot. They both turned to look at her as she took her bother by she shoulders, making sure he was staring at her and not him. "Is this really what you want to do, run off with this guy? No, ignore him!" she shouted when he tried to turn and look at Halo. "I'm asking you, is this really what you want, to leave your family."

"Ashari," Raska started. "Halo has been more of a family to me then any of you have."

"Oh, I'm family now," Halo interjected, wrapping his arms around Raska's hips. "I guess that makes it incest." Hanging his head at Halo's absurdity, Raska continued.

"You asked me earlier how I can stand to always be alone, but the truth is, I've never been alone. The only option we have left is to leave, and I'd much rather be off in some other world with him, than to stay here." Despite any of his sister's arguments, Raska finished packing what they needed and went to the back yard where they were going to open the portal. It was a circle of formless shimmering light that hovered above the ground, allowing passage to those who were using it. With only a momentary glance backwards, Raska and Halo, now joined as one, stepped through the portal to leave this world, and move on to the next.

For a many years the two of them jumped from world to world, exploring and discovering new things, including the ability to increase life to an almost infinite amount of time. The two of them had been investigating the worlds for almost three hundred years until they were captured and forced to help a certain unknown group, which eventually led them to meeting the members of the Reiki Tantei, and starting another chapter in their life.

This is the end of _Defender_. _Shadows of Magic_ will restart in the following chapter. Thank you for humoring me.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.15

The group tumbled out of the portal, in a tangle of limbs, with such a force that even Hiei had not been able to escape the livening avalanche. Raska and Halo had been smart enough to deposit the end of the portal in their secret meeting room, so there was no risk of being seen. In a frantic scurrying they managed to disentangle themselves, and reclaim positions that human, or demon, bodies were suppose to take. It was obvious they had a lot they needed to discuss, like the inevitable arm that was coming for them in a week's time.

We'll obviously need some more surveillance," Shinobu pointed out, talking more for the sake of finalizing, rather than actual knowledge.

"I can take care of that," Itsuki offered. "I'm not actually needed around the school so my presence won't be missed. Plus I can use my Uraotoko to keep watch over the entire grounds."

"Yes," Kurama agreed. "But we should take turns helping him. In the time of crises, it is always better to remain in pairs." The few remaining moments of their evening were spent refining a few inconsequential detail of their plan. They had been waiting months for something like this to happen, and now that it was finally coming, there was not much left to do but wait. The group eventually split up, deciding to wait and tell Master Genkai about what had happened, tomorrow, and each went to their expected house, except for Shinobu and Itsuki who returned to their room.

Latter the two lay in bed, still in their day clothes, having been too tired after the long event to even bother removing them, and instead just lay there, on top of the sheets, using each other for warmth.

"Itsuki," Shinobu spoke up after a moment. "If you're going to be spending all your time on outdoor surveillance, then that means you won't be around me. It's going to seem weird do having you faithfully following me around."

"Sorry," Itsuki mumbled in response, nuzzling his head further into the sheet to muffle his voice.

"I didn't say you had to apologize. I was merely making an observation," he laughed at the demon's reaction. "What I was trying to insinuate was that if you are going to be gone for so long, then I should get all I can from you now," he continued, with a sly grin on his face, as he moved over to plant his lips on Itsuki's.

A week passed, more or less, uneventfully. All the students had returned to the school the day before, and the castle was alive with the commotion of the arrivals. Everywhere you went, nothing could be heard but discussions of the holiday, and as expected, it was chaotic.

"Raska and Halo did say it would be in exactly a week, right?" Yusuke asked. Kurama just nodded in response. "So that would be today, right, because so far I see nothing. It almost seems more tranquil than normal."

"The calm before the storm, or so they say," Kurama responded before he headed to his assigned spot. They had divided the grounds up into sections, each of them taking a section, and luckily, from his spot he was able to notice Ron, Hermione, Harry and Hagrid, heading in a direction that looked as though they were going to Hagrid's cabin, but probably not.

"Ah, um, Kurama!" Hermione exclaimed when she noticed that they had been noticed. They all turned to look at him, hiding expressions of secrecy as best as possible.

"Well, with such a greeting, one might think something was going on," the fox replied in a joking manor. "But you're with a teacher, so I can obviously assume you are doing something school related," he finished, making sure to give them an easy out.

"Ah, yes, school related," Hagrid mumbled. "Now we must be off, rather busy at the moment," he excused with a rather nervous voice. He was obviously not a good liar.

"Well then, good day," Kurama waved them off, watching as they made their way towards Hagrid's hut, and the forest.

"That Slytherin always seemed a little odd to me," Ron commented once they were out of ear shot, human ear shot anyway.

"Did you notice how he watched us like a hawk as we left," Hermione added.

"Well anyway, Hagrid, what is this all about,' Harry directed his question towards Hagrid. The large man hesitated before answering; giving a shifty glance around to make sure no one was listening, even though there was no one around anywhere.

"It's about Grawp," he said.

"What's Grawp?" Ron asked.

As soon as he was sure they were no longer paying attention to him, Kurama brought out his communicator, and called out to everyone at once to tell them what he had just seen.

"And you just let them walk away," Yusuke shouted. "We're getting attacked today, and Harry is Voldemort's main enemy. They're sitting ducks out their by themselves!"

"Very clever," Hiei smirked, ignoring the detective's outburst.

"What, what's clever?" Jessica asked, making sure her existence in the conversation was recognized.

"A starving man can only ignore an appetizing meal for so long," Kurama answered vaguely.

"So they're bait," Yami concluded easily. "Should we follow them?"

"What about the rest of the school," Erika interrupted, pointing out an obvious setback.

"I'll cover the school," Genkai burst into their conversation. "If, for some reason they forgo the Potter boy and come here first, I should be able to hold them off long enough for you to get back. However," she continued. "The chance of Harry, and his friends, not being the first target is slim to none, so we should focus our power where it is needed. All of you convene at the edge of the forest and trail after them, that's an order," she added at the end with a note of finalism that left no room for argument.

So, without further ado, the group snuck after their retreating target, leaving Genkai in charge of the castle. Once in the forest it was not hard to figure out which way their objective had disappeared to. There was a distinct disturbance reverberating through the forest, practically creating a trail for them to follow.

"Why is everything always in the damn woods?!" Yusuke complained when he tripped over a root for the dozenth time.

"Maybe it's the world's way of saying you need to get out more," Hiei scoffed.

"Yeah, or maybe the world just hates me," Yusuke shot back as he righted himself.

"Would you two concentrate," Shinobu scolded them. 'We're getting closer." In fact they were there. In the clearing just ahead of them could be heard the object of the main disturbances they had been following. In the middle of the clearing, tied to two trees was a large grayish mass that seemed to be moving and making noises like it was trying to speak.

"He's my half brother," the heard Hagrid explain from a distance, and continue on into a short story about how he had discovered and brought back what they now realized was most definitely a small giant.

"What do you think you are doing," Shinobu called out, striding into the clearing, with Itsuki only a few steps behind him.

"Uh…Professor Sensui," Hagrid stuttered, taken aback by the man's sudden appearance. "Wh-what brings you here?"

"Any fool with ears can here the commotion that thing is causing," Shinobu scoffed, tilting his head in the giant's direction to indicate what he was referring to. "I wonder if tying him up like that is considered abuse."

"I-I know it must seem bad, but there's no harm in it," Hagrid pleaded.

"Professor Hagrid, you have involved these students," at this he motioned towards Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "You don't even know how much trouble you are causing."

"Now look here," Ron said, stepping forward. "What concern is it of yours?"

"It is entirely our concern," Itsuki responded with his usual calm monotonous voice.

"You're just his lackey," Ron exclaimed, rounding on Itsuki and pointing at Shinobu at the same time. "It's not like you have much of a say."

"I would advise you not to say such things about my partner," Shinobu shot, drawing cross.

"Alright, I think that's enough bickering," Yusuke called out, drawing attention to the rest of the rather large group. Needless to say the three students and the teacher were rather shocked to see such an odd mix of students gathered together around them.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, not liking the feel of their situation.

"Don't you see," Hermione pointed out. "They are all Professor Genkai's students."

"You're working for Voldemort, aren't you," Harry spat out. "You've been planning to double cross us all this time!"

"You just don't understand," Hiei muttered, not paying the boy the least bit of attention as he pushed past him. There was an intense increase in demonic energy in the forest that put them all on edge, and made them stay on their guard.

"We probably only have a few minutes until they are here," Kurama predicted. "Not enough time to get out of the forest, or anywhere safer."

"Here's as good as anywhere," Kuwabara responded, an unmistakable delight in his voice.

"Maybe we should explain it to them," Erika suggested, tilting her head towards the four people in the group who seemed to be completely lost.

"Alright," Kurama agreed. "We have a few minutes." The group re-gathered itself in the middle of the clearing, forming somewhat of a circle around the four.

"What's going on," Hermione was the first to demand.

"Exactly how much did you pay attention in Master Genkai's lessons," Yami inquired.

"Hardly at all," Ron answered easily. "That lady's crazier than Trelawney, and that's saying something." The group held a simultaneous sigh as they realized the work that lay ahead of them.

"And that's why you are all doomed," Hiei scoffed, shooting them a glance that said 'you're dumb, deal with it'.

"Let me put it strait," Kurama interjected. "Master Genkai has been telling you nothing but truths," he stated. "And I suggest you come to terms with that."

"Oh yeah," Ron opposed. "You believe all her demon mumbo jumbo. Well where's the proof?"

"You baka ningen!" Hiei went off. "If you want proof just open your eyes and look!" With that he tore off the white headband he always kept on and threw it to the ground. His Jagan opened almost immediately, pulsating a purple red color with power and causing the very air around him to become electrified.

"What the…" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid all gasped as they took a stumbling step backwards. "You're…you're."

"A demon," Kurama concluded for him. "As are Itsuki, myself, and partially Yusuke."

"Wh-what?!" Harry exclaimed, but the rest of his statement was cut off.

"Hey guys," Stephanie called out from her position a few steps away from the group. "I think we're out of time." All along the border of the clearing could be seen great moving shadows, hovering as if waiting for their turn.

"We'll explain in a minute," Jamie said, cutting off all further questions, and allowing them to focus on the problem at hand.

"These are just minions," Yusuke complained, staring down the opposing beings.

"Hey, Urameshi," Kuwabara called out. "Bet I can take down more of them than you can."

"You're on," Yusuke answered the challenge. The group rushed head on into the surrounding demons, and what they saw amazed the four clueless on lookers. Yusuke's fists were glowing blue with energy, Kuwabara was wielding some sort of energy sword, fire was leaping from Hiei, and Kurama was whip swinging so fast he was a blur, Shinobu was producing purple spheres that exploded, and they could not even begin to describe what Itsuki was doing. The rest had been told to stay behind, to their dismay, but their help was not needed, so there was no use risking them. All and all the battle was finished in a matter of minutes, and there was hardly a trace of the demons left.

"What the bloody hell," Ron spluttered. Three teens and one overly large man were staring wide eyed at the group.

"Harry," Kurama spoke up. "You know for a fact the new dangers that have arisen. Well that's why we're here."

"Nice excuse, but why should we listen to you Slytherin," Ron retorted, glairing at the fox.

"Oh, not that again," Yusuke moaned. "Look, you really need to drop the rivalries. Even I'm not that bad."

"They can do whatever they want," Hiei spoke up. "Then they have no one to blame but themselves when they get killed." There was a rustling in the bushes behind them, putting them all on edge. It was obvious they were still being watched, but after that last little skirmish, none of the demons were coming close to them.

"Putting all disagreements behind us for a moment," Erika gained their attention. "What are we going to do about our current situation?"

"Moving would just rush us head long into unneeded battle. We should probably wait for their move," Kurama answered.

"What are you all?" Hermione asked out of the blue, tired of having her questions not answered.

"We already answered that," Kuwabara pointed out, sitting on a nearby log since it was obvious they were not going anywhere anytime soon.

"That was hardly an explanation," Hagrid retorted, his booming voice overpowering them all.

"Look, here's the down and dirty," Yusuke spoke up, louder than even Hagrid. "Kurama is a fox demon, Hiei is a fire demon, Itsuki is some sort of Yaminate thing and I'm half demon. All of us were sent here to keep the lot of you safe.

"You mean like Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"Him, and those above him," Shinobu answered.

"How do we know this isn't all a lie and you're really working for Voldemort?" Harry questioned.

"Why would I have such vermin working for me?" a snake-like voice spoke from behind them. They turned around to see none other than Voldemort himself standing at the edge of the clearing, Wormtail cowering behind him.

"Finally," Kuwabara exclaimed, standing up. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry if you are impatient for your death," the snake man responded.

"We'll see whose dying," Yusuke retorted. Before anyone else had a chance to react Yusuke charged the man. Voldemort managed to cast one Avada Kedavra spell, which Yusuke easily dodged and left a charred mark on the ground before he grabbed Voldemort's robe and delivered and solid, energy filled, punch to his jaw. There was a satisfying snap as his head whipped so fast his neck broke, and Voldemort crumpled to the ground…dead.

109


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.16

"What the Hell?!!!!!" Yusuke exclaimed as he stared at the crumpled figure on the ground that was once Voldemort. "That's it?"

"That was a complete waste of time," Hiei sighed. All of the attacking demons had vanished once their master had been defeated, leaving no sort of a challenge left.

"Is…is Voldemort really dead?" Hermione squeaked, not will to believe what they had just witnessed. Yami walked over to the corpse and lifted one of the man's wrists.

"Yep, he's dead," she responded when she let go and the arm slumped limply back to the ground. With nothing better to do, she began to amuse herself by poking the dead body with a stick lying on the ground nearby.

"I don, I don believe this," Hagrid shook his head. "Yer telling me, that that boy just killed vol-vol…you-know-who."

"Ch, yeah," Yusuke answered. "The guy was a wuss."

"Might I suggest," Kurama broke in. "That we get back to the castle so we can plan out what we are going to do next and maybe answer any questions people might have." The last part of his statement was directed mainly at Harry and his friends. Without much complaint, the group left the forest and made their way through the castle to wind up in their usual meeting place. Surprisingly enough, Genkai and Dumbledore were already there waiting for them.

"Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed at the sight of their headmaster. The three students plus Hagrid raced to their headmaster's side, and started talking all at once.

"Professor they're demons-"

"Voldemort was out-out in the woods-"

"He's dead. We saw him kill him-" and so on the run together conversation went. Dumbledore held up a hand to quiet the group and that small gesture immediately shut the group up.

"Hagrid," the older man spoke up. "Would you kindly wait in my office? I will explain everything to you later, but right now there are a few issues that need to be taken care of first." The large man obediently did as he was told, throwing a hesitant glance over his shoulder before exiting the room.

"Professor, do you not care that these people have been lying to you?" Hermione questioned once Hagrid had gone. The tone of her voice was more accusing than curious, and could almost be considered rude.

"I assure you I have known of them from the beginning," Dumbledore reassured her. "It was actually I who requested their assistance."

"What assistance," Harry spoke up. "You've brought demons among us. What assistance could they offer?"

"How about the crazed man we just took down who was trying to kill you," Yusuke called out, offended at Harry's accusation. "You should be thanking us."

"Why would you lot help us in the first place?" Ron challenged.

"Because it's our job," Hiei sneered, his glair being all the more fearful since it was coming from three eyes instead of two. "Whether we like it or not, we save idiots like you from being killed. The whole world would have been destroyed several times over if not for us in fact."

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, let me just say that this is just one of those things you are going to have to accept. The world is not as black and white as you may think it is," Dumbledore reasoned with them.

"I can give a personal statement to that," Shinobu spoke up, earning a few snickers from many of the group.

"However now for a more pressing matter," Dumbledore announced, clapping his hands together. "What to do next? I believe I will leave this up to you while I see to Hagrid." With a sweep of his robes, Dumbledore left the hidden room, leaving the three 'normal' teens in the midst of those they considered abnormal.

"Now what?" Jamie asked, ignoring the plight of the three teen in order to focus on the real issue.

"They will obviously know what has happened, so we need to act as quickly as possible," Kurama answered easily, as though he had already planned it all out, which was probably the truth.

"I'm sorry," Harry spoke up in a tone that said he really was not. "But whose they?"

"The ones above Voldemort," Shinobu answered. It was the first time Shinobu had drawn attention to himself since the conversation began, so it was the first time the three wizards had bothered to look at him, and they were rather puzzled by what they saw. Their so called Professor was seated in one of the large arm chairs with the blue haired demon Itsuki sitting promptly in his lap.

"So there are others who are actually pulling the strings?" Hermione inquired after she managed to pull her eyes away from the odd pair.

"Yeah," Yami answered her. "And they're the ones we're really after."

"I'd say we need to stop pussyfooting around and get to it," Yusuke exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention. "Now seems as good as ever for an assault."

"For once I agree with you," Kurama said as he pulled out a small hand mirror. "But for that we are going to need some help." There was a hissing sound that emanated from the mirror, like the white noise that comes from a television when it is between channels, and after moment a mature yet child like voice spoke through it.

"I was wondering when you would contact me," the voice said.

"Raska," Kurama greeted. "Looks like we're in need of your aid."

"So I figured," Raska responded. "I've already heard about Voldemort. "Surprising how quickly news travels around here."

"Can you bring us to where you are?" the fox asked the mage.

"Probably. They're so busy right now they're likely not to notice," he responded. "Just give me one second." Kurama stored the mirror back in his pocket, once the screen had blinked off, for safe keeping just as he was hounded by three very confused teens.

"I thought you said everything would be explained once we came back," Ron alleged. "So far I'm just as bloody hell confused as ever."

"Yes, what is going on," Hermione agreed.

"How about we explain it once we get where we're going," Kurama offered, trying to appease the settled wizards.

"I'm not going anywhere with a Slytherin like yourself until I know what's going on."

"Oh, not that again!" Yusuke exclaimed, officially fed up. "This idiotic House rivalry has got to stop."

"Besides that, he's a demon, as are some of the others. Why should we truest your word," Harry countered.

"Look, we're here to help you," Erika spoke up. "You can either like it or leave it, but either way, at least let us do our job." The rising argument was effectively halted when a shimmering portal opened right in the middle of the room, not only scaring the clueless wizards, but successfully shutting them up.

"And that would be that Raska guy, right?" Yami announced.

"Yes," Kurama responded. "We should get going now. We won't have much time." He moved as if to enter the portal, but was halted when he noticed a few individuals obvious dislike.

"You mean you want us to jump into that thing," Ron exclaimed, with obvious disdain, as he took a step back from the shimmering portal.

"Yes, we do," Yusuke replied. By grabbing the boy's arm, he all but threw him into the portal, quickly followed by the other two skeptical wizards. This left nothing to do but for the rest of the group to step through themselves.

The odd tower that Raska and Halo inhabited was the same as always. Thick carpet and plush furniture adorned the main room along with oddest assortment of trinkets. Heavy curtains fell over all the windows in the building, as scarce as they were, in order to block out the dismal snowy waist land that raged outside the glass. However all of this went completely unnoticed by the group as they currently lay in a tangled heap on the carpet.

"Damn that guy!" Kuwabara shouted as he attempted to detangle his leg from someone else's, he did not want to know who. "Do you think he couldn't make it a softer landing?!" They all stopped their massive struggle when at the sound of soft laughter coming from the opposite corner.

"Sorry," Raska laughed. "There's nothing I can do about that. Portal travel is a skill that just needs to be developed. But at least I made it well enough so that none of you fell unconscious." The group eventually managed to separate themselves from each other, just as they always did, and tried to stand with as much dignity as possible.

"Now that all of this insanity seems to have come to a halt," Hermione huffed. "Would someone please explain what is going on?" So far the Reiki Tantei had managed to avoid explaining the situation, but it seemed that it could not be put off any longer, judging by the girl's persistence.

"Alright," Yusuke sighed, and the rest of the group gave an affirmative nod. "But I think we should sit down if we're going to start story time." Lucky for them Raska had a large assortment of furniture for them to take advantage of, and once they were all firmly situated the story time began. They tried to keep the explanation as short and simple as possible, starting with a general description of the spirit detective's, or in this case ex-spirit detective's, job. This quickly led them into the account of the humans from America and Korran, and that eventually led them to their current situation.

"So let me get this strait," Ron spoke up after the tale telling was done. "You're a human with spiritual powers as are you, you're his partner and have six arms you're a fire demon, you're a fox demon with a human form, you're part demon, and the rest of you are humans that gained demonic powers due to a mad demon scientist." He pointed to each person individually as he checked them off down the list.

"And he's some sort of sorcerer, or mage," Hermione added, indicating Raska. "But they said you had a partner, where is he."

"Right here sweetheart," Halo announced as he appeared in his usual fashion, leaning against the chair Raska was sitting in. "They forgot to mention the part where my soul resides in him," he nodded towards the guy sitting next to him. "I just manifest a body whenever I need one."

"This is beyond weird," Ron sighed.

"So why did you kill Voldemort," Harry asked out of the blue. "Seems to me like he would be the type of person you would get along with." The group was stunned at the boys statement, which was apparently enough to push Hiei over the edge.

"You baka ningen need to get over it," he shot at them. "You automatically assume we're evil because we are all either demons or have connections to them."

"Plus the fact that some of us are Slytherins can't be helping matters either," Kurama mumbled.

"Look," Yusuke spoke up. "Whether you trust us or not, there isn't much of a choice at this point. If we don't do anything then a group of guys, worse than Voldemort, are going to come down on your school." If Yusuke's words did not get through to the teens, then his tone definitely did, for it left no room for argument and left the three nodding dumbly.

"Well, if that's all settled," Raska broke in. "We should probably get you all going. We can get you to where you need to go."

"One warning," Halo picked up in their customary joined way of speaking. "We can get you there, but getting back is a different story. So once you're there you either win or are stuck."

"We'll remain in contact with you through the mirror," Raska continued. "We'll put you right on the edge of their home base, so once you get there; stay hidden until we give you the ok." Both Raska and Halo moved to the center of the room to open a new portal. It shimmered just like all the ones before it, not really containing a mass of its own, but if one looked close enough, they could almost see the dimensional hole lined with red. Itsuki and Shinobu stepped through first, and the three wizards in the room were immediately thrown in after them, in order to forgo the predictable objections. The other side of the portal came out in a dense forest, perfect for hiding, with a dark night sky over head. Just in the distance, the presence of something sinister resonated like an annoying tune that one could not get out of their head; persistent, but not unbearable in its presence. The group stayed securely put in the location they came out in, trusting Raska and Halo's words, while the thought of the final confrontation loomed over them.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.17

The forest loomed over them, feeling almost as if it were alive. Rustling sounds could be heard, as if something was lurking just out of sight, and the ominous feeling of being watched never ceased.

"Where are we?" Jamie asked, unconsciously stepping closer to the group.

"It's called the Trevas Forest," Kurama answered. "An ancient and powerful land with an obviously evil presence. It would not be wise to stay like this," he muttered the last part to himself. "Yusuke, do you mind if I make a few changes. The plant life here can be a little overwhelming."

"Do what you 'gotta," Yusuke responded. There was an instant flare of power as red hair changed to silver and Kurama's body shifted to that of Youko's. The fox's original form held more power, and in their current situation, power was something that was greatly needed. The forest around them was, for lack of a better term, evil. It had a life of its own, and the plant life most likely would not obey him if they sensed the human in him. Therefore, Youko was the safest form.

"You-you really are a demon," Ron blurted out when the looming fox stood in front of him; apparently he had had his doubts.

"If it took you that long to figure that out then I suggest you back out of this fight now while you still have your life," the husky silk of Youko's voice retorted. The three wizards stared in horrific awe as the silver demon peered down at them, while Yusuke noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that one of his companions was fidgeting nervously.

"This has gone far enough!" Hermione spoke up, although it was more of a squeak. Apparently seeing Kurama in his demon form had brought down the reality of demons and had set her off. Although she was a little hesitant to voice her opinion at first, she quickly picked up momentum. "A demon should not be working with humans!" At her claim, she not only indicated herself and her friends, but the rest of the humans in the group as well. "It may be fine for a demon to work with another demon, but no human is safe in this situation! You'll stab us in the back the first chance you get!" There was an awkward moment of silence as Hermione tried to catch her breath from her rant.

Yusuke took the chance to lean down to his fidgeting friend and whisper in her ear. "It's ok you know, appearances don't matter anymore." She looked up at him with hopeful but disbelieving eyes, and was relieved when he nodded in assurance.

"What's more-" Hermione started again, but was instantly cut off.

"Hermione, just shut up," Jamie snapped at her. "You don't know what you're talking about, ad I don't appreciate you yelling at him." She looked up and found her eyes instantly locked by Youko's, immediately ran the few remaining steps between them, throwing her arms around his torso since she couldn't reach any higher. She said nothing as she snuggled her face against his chest, just sighed.

"What the…" Harry stammered, unsure of what had just happened.

"They're lovers," Yami came forward with an explanation, understanding that the wizards were most likely very confused at this point.

"But, he's a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor," Ron half stated half questioned.

"What about the fact that he's a demon and she's a human?" Harry inquired of his friend.

"It's obvious what must have happened," Hermione interjected. "He's a demon, so he must have tricked her, possessed her in some way." Her words, in themselves, were annoying enough, but it was the haughty attitude, as if she could not possibly be wrong, that really pushed Yami over the edge. As soon as the words had left the girl's mouth, Yami turned around and slapped her full in the face. The ringing of flesh against flesh echoed through the trees for long moments after the fact, as the bitch slapped girl stared off into space, shocked.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?!" Ron shouted at the raven haired girl after his initial surprise had worn off.

"I'm tired of hearing such arrogance," Yami countered, shaking out her hand. It had been a pretty good hit. "Especially from someone so clueless," at this point she was practically spitting in the girls face. "Saying they're feelings aren't real is like saying I'm not Asian, and…Jamie what the Jesus are you doing?" At the sound of her name Jamie froze, standing on her tip toes and hands stretched above her head, and turned towards her friend.

"I can't reach," she wined. Even with all her efforts she was still only able to brush the bottom of Youko's silver fox ears, the height difference was too great. "Damn your tallness," she added as she made one final attempt, waving her hands quickly from side to side, as if that would make them longer. In response to her plight, Youko leaned down, wrapping an arm around her waist, and lifting her up so that she rested on his hip, facing him.

"How about now," he said with a smirk. Her whole fact lit up with a smile as she began to play whit his velvet silver ears, and although his facial expression did not change, the restless swishing of his tail betrayed his pleasure.

"It's not that uncommon," Yusuke spoke up to the three appalled teen wizards. "I'm part demon and I've got a human girl back home, and the love of his life is an ice maiden."

"Yukina, my ice princess," Kuwabara practically sang with large hearts in his eyes.

"And I've got my partner," Shinobu added, causing Itsuki to have to hide his blush of a smile behind his hand.

"I thought he was your partner," Hermione inquired, confused as she pointed toward the teal haired Yaminate.

"Um…he is," Shinobu answered.

"What…?" It took the girl a few moments of thinking to figure out what that meant, but she obviously figured it out eventually by the look of surprised disgust that appeared on her face. Her friends mirrored her look as the answer became apparent to them as well; obviously gay relationships were not so common among them. The situation probably would have been further questioned if it was not for the mirror, that Raska and Halo gave them, going off at that exact moment, giving off a shining light.

"So is it time to go," Erika asked, peering over Yusuke's shoulder since he was the one holding it.

"Yes Raska's voice answered them. "Most of their armies have been moved to the opposite side of the encampment, but they are not the one's you need to worry about. The three main powers that are in charge are what you need to keep in mind. At the moment their attention is focused on their armies so don't do anything to draw their attention."

"Alright, make's sense," Yusuke muttered. "How about once we get inside."

"There is a large building; I guess you could call it a castle," Halo's voice answered. "Once inside you'll need to-"

"Get the top floor," Hiei cut him off. "Where all the self important fools reside."

"Actually, no," Halo answered. "You'll need to go to the lowest floor of the basement."

"Unfortunately we won't be able to help you once you're inside," Raska picked up where Halo left off. "Our presence will be easily noticed, so we'll have to cut off all contact."

"That's all right," Yusuke waved it off. "At least you're helping us. The last time Spirit World sent me to Makai for a mission they literally dumped me in some god forsaken city and merely told me to break a whistle."

"Damned Maze Castle," Kuwabara muttered, remembering the experience.

"One more warning," Raska broke in. "Once you find them, be prepared. These are entities of darkness; they don't have an actual shape. They may assume forms to try and fool you, and they may change those forms many times, but their energy should still feel the same. There are three of them, so don't judge anyone you meet of appearance alone." With another quick farewell, Raska and Halo cut off the contact through the mirrors, and left the Reiki Tantei and guests, to their own devices.

"I wish we could help them out more," Raska sighed once the mirror in front of him had returned to its usual reflective onyx. He felt the warmth of another body press up behind him as Halo wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled against the side of his face.

"We told them everything we know, and did everything we could for them," Halo reasoned. "You keep forgetting that we are prisoners as well."

"I know," Raska muttered as he leaned against the man who served as his partner, lover, and his friend all in one. "I just hate feeling so helpless."

"Well," Halo whispered in his ear as he pulled him into his lap. "Then why don't I take your mind off of it." Raska looked up at him, a small smile gracing his lip, not at all like the mischievous one Halo wore.

"All right," he answered. "But we have to stay by the mirrors. I want to be right here in case they contact us again."

"Alright," Halo shrugged, lifting up the boy in his lap, although he was much too old to call a boy. "I don't mind. The rug in front of the fire place is quite soft, and the fire light make's you look quite cute." Raska could not help but blush as he let himself get carried away, and shivered a little in anticipation, once he spotted the rug Halo had mentioned. Perhaps waiting would not be so bad after all.

"Well, that's that," Yusuke announce, slipping the mirror into his pocket. "Time to walk into a den of snakes."

"Youko, you can put me down now," Jamie addressed the fax in front of her, seeing as how her feet had not touched the ground during the entire conversation

"Alright, full speed ahead!" Yami shouted, charging in the direction the fortress should be.

"Is that really how we're going to sneak in and not draw attention to ourselves," Hiei scoffed. The group followed after the girl; really they had no choice, and after only a few yards came across a large stretch of barren land with the destined citadel sitting right in the middle of it.

"You know," Erika commented. "This makes me feel like Frodo from the third Lord of the Rings movie."

"Well if you're Frodo then I want to be Sam," Stephanie responded.

"Oh, oh, I want to be Golem," Jessica's obvious answer came.

"Would you three pipe down, we're never going to go unnoticed at this rate," Shinobu shook his head. They headed across the deserted waist land, stepping carefully because they soon discovered that cracks in the ground were likely to spout fire, and this was dangerous for all but Hiei. It took them quite a while to make the travel, but they managed to make it the castle like structure, more or less, intact.

"Why do these places always have huge ass doors," Yusuke grumbled as he stared at the larger that life double doors that acted as the building's main entrance.

"Should we really just waltz in like this," Erika asked with concern.

"Don't see why not," Yusuke shrugged, reaching for the handle. As soon as the flesh of his hand touched the metal of the handle he jumped back with a yelp, grasping his reddened appendage. The palm of his hand had been burnt, and although the wound was insignificant and already healing over, this provided a challenge for them. How does one open a door they can not touch?

"Well that's rather inconvenient," Youko sighed.

"Hold on a minuet," Itsuki spoke up. He closed his eyes, seeming to concentrate, and after a few moments the shadow that was Uraotoko appeared on the ground next to him. "Now if you would all just step in," he explained with a flourish of his hand, as though he were ushering them into an elegant limousine. Shinobu stepped through the creatures open mouth with ease, while the rest of them were rather hesitant; remembering what had happened to them last time it had appeared. The only three who really provided a problem were the three wizards who out right objected the idea of stepping into the mouth of an unknown creature. It took Yusuke, Yami and Jessica to shove the teens through before they themselves could enter. Once they were all safe inside, Uraotoko simply fazed through the door and spat them back out on the other side, leaving them in a crumpled mess. With this mission they were starting to get used to being in this position.

119


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.18

"Wow," Jessica whistled. "Nice digs."

"It gives me the creeps," Stephanie shuddered while Erika wordlessly copied her sister's feelings. The place did have a haunting feeling about it. Not because of anything in the room, more like what it lacked. There were furnishings, lights, everything that is needed to sustain life, but it felt like no one had live in it for centuries.

"He said to go to the basement right?" Kuwabara reminded the group.

"Right, so where's the nearest staircase," Yusuke mumbled looking around. The room had only one exit, except for the one they had just come through, so logic follows that that is the door they took. Their luck must have been high that day, for the door led to a set of large spiral stairs, going both up and down. Unfortunately that was as far as their luck would hold.

"These steps are touch sensitive," stated once they reached the stairway, his Jagan was open and glowing.

"What does that mean," Hermione snapped, apparently she did not trust anything that came out of a demons mouth.

"It means the moment we set foot on these stairs, they'll know we're here," Shinobu answered her. There was a moment of silence as the group contemplated this conundrum.

"Kurama, err…Youko," Yusuke spoke up after a moment. "Do you still have that flying plant thing?" he asked him.

"Yes," Kurama answered hesitantly. "But it won't help. There isn't enough room." The space in which the stairs was quite small, for there was just enough room for the staircase and the people going down it, meaning there was no extra room for a plant to fly down it.

"The railings aren't sensitive," Itsuki announced, rubbing his hand up and down he smooth wood to prove his point.

"Well then, maybe there is another way," Youko stated, wrinkling his forehead in concentration. "Maybe…" he trailed off, running his hand through his hair as though he could not decide which seed to pull out, and completely forgetting about the fact that in his current form he could summon the plants without any sort of seed. Spreading his hand over the railing he gather his energy in his palm and let it blossom unto the wood, creating an almost lily pad like leaf, with rolling vines underneath it. He then produced a multitude of identical plants, one for each of them before facing the group when he was done. "With these we should be able to slide down," he explained.

"It's like going sledding," Yami smirked, hopping up on one of the large leaves. It was, in fact, more like a rollercoaster than a sled, for the vines under the broad span of the leaves kept it firmly attached to the railing while still allowing for free movement. They each took a leaf, and, just as explained, slid down the railing. Once they passed below the floor, into the room below, they were all quite thankful that the leaves were attached, for on either side of the stairs was a vast nothingness, leading down to the bottom of where ever they were going.

"Well that took for freaking ever," Yusuke complained fifteen minuets latter when they finally reached the floor. "Remind me to never again ride the never ending spiral staircase us hell."

"Ugh," Jessica groaned next to him, her head spinning. "Somebody stop the ride, I want to get off."

"I'm getting a flashback of Korran's lab," Hiei mused. "How come infiltration seems to be the only thing we're doing lately?"

"At least this one should be easy to get through," Kuwabara countered. "All we have to do is go down, right?"

"Or more like strait in front of us by the looks of it," Shinobu said, indicating the door about fifty feet in front of them. "So, ladies and gentle men, the show begins." The group took the hesitant steps to approach the door, although they were a little more hesitant than planned due to the amateur wizards in the group.

"Come on you guys," Yusuke called back to the three, noticing that they were only half across the room and the rest of the group was already positioned in front of the door. "Light a fire under your ass or I'll have Hiei do it for you." This, of course, got them moving, and they quickly joined the rest of the group. "I'm getting flashbacks of breaking into Korran's lab," he stated. "Why do all of our cases seem to be the same?"

"Because that's the way life works," Hiei mumbled. They opened the doors and crossed a surprisingly barren hallway. There were no extra doorways, or exits, making their pathway quite easy to follow. There was another set of doors at the very end of the hallway, leaving the group with only one possible choice, but they could not believe it was turning out to be this easy.

"Welcome," a surprisingly female voice greeted them as they entered through the door way. The woman who had spoken to them was seated in a stiff, tall basked chair at the opposite end of the room. She had blond hair piled on top of her head and slanted hazel eyes, and sat with an authority as though he ruled the world. The other two occupants in the room were a little more surprising. There was an old man, with a grey beard long enough to rival Dumbledore's, standing behind an alter that held many books, and in front of that was a child. The boy could have been no older than ten, and held a hungry look about his face as he played with a few, startlingly gruesome toys. "Although I don't remember inviting you," the woman spoke again.

"I take it you three are the one's pulling the strings," Yusuke spoke up; addressing the woman, for the other two did not seem to be paying any attention to their new guests. A simple nod was all he got in response.

"Tell me," Youko inquired. "You obviously knew of our presence. So why did we not meet with more resistance on our way down here?"

"You are obviously quite skilled," this time it was the elderly man who answered. "Any trap we placed would most likely have been overcome; therefore they are a waste of time and energy." He did not look up from his books as he spoke to them, as though they were also a waist of time and energy.

"Besides, we were curious," the boy on the floor spoke up happily, finally looking away from his toys and up at them. He really was a cute little boy with wisps of light brown hair and large blue eyes. His dimpled cheeks were formed into a smile while his eyes glared with a harsh light.

"Yes," the woman agreed, standing up. "After all, not many people would dare to come this far and defiantly not one their own. Who helped you?" she asked with a tone that said she already knew the answer.

"We really must due something about those rats," the old man mumbled from behind his books. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Hold on," Shinobu spoke up, drawing their attention. "Right now we're your main concern, deal with others later. Or are you saying that we're not worth you're time?" The group had unintentionally broken up into three layers. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Shinobu, and Itsuki stood at the front of the group to protect the weaker members, while Yami, Jamie, Stephanie, Erika, and Jessica stood just behind them. The three wizards stood at the back of the group, practically shaking in their boots. A situation like this was definitely never covered in school, although this was probably what Professor Genkai was trying to prepare them for.

"Jamie," Kurama whispered, before handing her a folded piece of paper. Using Kuwabara's body as a shield, since he was the one standing in front of her, she unfolded it. It read;**_ these three creatures are a type of dark entity. They are powerful but they need a medium in order to exist outside their own dimension. Although I don't like leaving you on your own, we'll keep them busy while the rest of you destroy the medium. _** She gave him a nod which she saw him catch out of the corner of his eye, before quietly relay the message to the others. She did not bother trying to figure out when he had written the note, because she would probably never get the answer, and instead focused on waiting for the moment they could sneak away.

"Well, I suppose you already know why we're here," Hiei announced. "So there isn't any point in wasting our breath." With these simple words, his hand dropped to the katana at his side while flames started licking the edges of his body, and as if a signal had been given, the rest of the Reiki Tantei, both past and present, struck a fighting pose. Kurama produced a rose that quickly became a whip, Kuwabara brought out his sword, Yusuke's fists began to glow with energy and Shinobu and Itsuki revved their power levels up to 11. The woman they were facing made no movement in response, but the boy and her feet stood up, and the elderly man came out from behind his books, to join her at her side. It had become a stand of, with each team of opponents staring each other down. Everything in the room became dead silent.

One could almost hear the pin dropping, indicating for the fight to start, as the two sides clashed against each other. There were three on one side and six on the other, so everything divided evenly. Yusuke and Kuwabara took on the woman, trust teenage boys to always go for the female first, Kurama and Hiei aimed for the old gentleman, and Shinobu and Itsuki confronted the kid, which looked very odd since they were both at least four times his height.

"Come on," Jamie told her friends, indicating a door to the left of them. Going through the door they had just come through made little sense, since they knew nothing lay beyond it, so the only option was the only other exit in the room. They snuck out the door, realizing at the last moment that the wizards were not following them, and dragging them long. Through the door was a single room, filled to the brim with pointless clutter, and each of the four walls held another door.

"Well, it's obvious it's not in this room," Yami sighed scanning the area. "The lack of energy in this room is almost suffocating."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't we be in the other room helping them out?" Ron questioned as well.

"We're looking for the medium those three use to remain in this world. If it's destroyed then they will disappear," Erika explained. "Besides, do you really think you'll be any help fighting against them?" The question was rhetorical, but the three in question looked like they were trying to answer.

"The answer is no, none of us would," Stephanie cut them off. "Anyway, which door do we start with? It wouldn't be wise to split up now."

"How do we know it isn't back in the room we just left," Ron asked, still a little hesitant about the task.

"Something that important wouldn't be left out in the open," Jamie explained with a rather strained calm, the wizards were really starting to get on her nerves. "Especially not in the room one knows they are going to meet their opponents in."

"Sure," Harry agreed half heartedly as he reached for the handle of the nearest door.

"No, wait!" Yami yelled, but unfortunately not in time. The second the latch of the door released, it burst open, knocking Harry off his feet, and revealing several snarling demons. They were almost exactly like the demons the group had fact during the Hogsmeade trip, two large demons lingering over the ground, and several flying demons swarming above them. "Why does no one listen to me," Yami sighed.

"It's alright," Jamie reasoned. "We would have had to open the door anyways."

"But what about Harry," Hermione squealed. It was true that the boy was lying sprawled on his back in the middle of the group of demons, but it was also true that his situation was entirely his own fault.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" Ron shouted, casting a jet of red light at the demon closest to Harry. The spell did little, but bounce off the demon's armor-like skin and make a small hole in the wall behind them.

"Idiot," Erika snapped. "They don't have any weapons to disarm. Look, Steff, Jessica, Yami and I will handle the demons. Jamie, you get Harry out of the way.

"Hai," they all agreed. Just as the demons moved to strike the boy on the ground around their feet, a glowing barrier surrounded him, fending off their attacks. Jamie moved the barrier back to the group, which inevitably brought Harry along with it, and returned him to safety. Once he was out of the way, the other four moved in on the demons. Erika and Stephanie tag teamed the two larger demons on the ground, while Yami and Jessica targeted the ones flying around in the air.

"Shit these things are fast," Yami cursed as she aimed her Ki at one of the demons, but what should have been a crippling blow only clipped one of its wings.

"I don't know, it's not that bad," Jessica responded. She was having quite a good time watching two of the demons fight to the death, completely caused by her, of course.

"Oh, shut up," Yami spat, getting fed up with trying to hit the swarming creatures, and just concentrated a large amount of energy into the palm of her hand. Aiming is needless if the attack is big enough, and that was certainly true in this case. The rest of the insect like demons fell to the ground rather crispy, lying alongside the rest of their defeated comrades. With only two opponents, rather than a swarm, Erika and Stephanie had finished off their adversaries long before the others.

"Well, shall we check out the room," Jamie called, as cheerily as if she were requesting they cheek out a new movie rather than a barricaded room in a death fortress. "What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed that the others were not moving.

"I think they're in shock," Jessica laughed, waving her hand in front of Ron's face to try and get his attention. All three of the wizards were stock still, as they had been from the beginning of the fight.

"Wha-wha-what happened," Ron stuttered after a moment. "What are you?"

"We explained the Korran incident to you already, didn't we?" Erika pouted, irritated that she had to reiterate. "We were given demonic powers, so it's not all that surprising."

"They can either stay here or come with us. Either way, I don't care," Yami sighed, heading towards the open door. "However we need to hurry, so let's get going. If what we're looking for isn't in this room then we'll have to try another."

"Right," Jamie agreed, following her. "The more time we waist the more chance there is that Kur- I mean Youko, could be hurt."

"You really do have a one tracked mind," Jessica teased her as the rest of the group followed them. Realizing that their only real protection was leaving them, the three stunned wizards scurried after the group, wondering how they could stay so calm in such a nightmarish situation. Of course the unknown answer was experience, which the wizards were currently lacking.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.19

"Aaaaaaaaagh, it's not in this room either," Yami yelled, kicking the door in frustration. They had checked the rooms behind all but one of the doors leading from the main room so far, and so far they had turned up empty handed. The rooms were painstakingly bare, not even anything interesting to look at, making the fact that they had to fight handfuls of demons every time they opened a door quite annoying.

"At least that means it has to be behind the last door," Erika reasoned, tuning her back on the empty room. "But seriously, what was the point of so many false rooms," she sighed as an after thought.

"Probably to make us waist time," Hermione put in, which was her first response since starting their search.

"And our energy," Jamie added. "They know these beasts don't pose any sort of actual challenge, they're just here to wear us down." They stood in front of the remaining door, taking positions to start the now familiar sequence. Erika and Stephanie stood behind the door, preparing to open it when the signal was given. Jamie stood facing the entrance, with Yami right behind her. Jessica stood away from it all as a backup incase the others failed. Not that they would but it was always safe to take precautions. Of course the wizards stood out of the way, almost completely useless. They had quickly learned that the majority of the spells they knew were useless so, they were grudgingly forced to wait idly by.

"Ready?" Erika and Stephanie called from their position beside the door. When the others gave a nod they turned the knob and yanked the door open. Two burly demons jumped out of the newly created opening, which Jamie quickly caught in a barrier while leaving Yami just enough room to shoot them with a Ki blast. In the end there was just a small pile of ash where the demons had once stood, identical to the other piles of ash that were scattered about the room.

"Hey guys, you better see this," Stephanie called as she peered into the newly exposed room. It was certainly different than the first three. Instead of the insanely bare rooms they had grown accustomed to, the walls were entirely covered in mirrors and, although it was hard to tell, it seemed as if the room took many complicated turns, like a maze.

"Well, this is different," Yami mused, taking a tentative step on the mirror-covered floor.

"Ouch!" Jamie moaned, holding her head as if it were in pain.

"What in the world did you do," Hermione asked the girl.

"I…I ran into the wall," Jamie pouted in response.

"This is going to take a wile," Erika sighed.

Unfortunately, the others were not having a much easier time with their assignment either.

"Damn," Yusuke panted as he braced himself on his knees. The fight had only been going on for about five minutes, but already he was exhausted. "This bitch is tougher than she looks."

"There's no need to point out the obvious," Shinobu responded. The results had been the same for each group. Yusuke and Kuwabara had attacked first, quickly getting knocked back by their opponent. The old man was surprisingly quick for his apparent age, although it was most likely a façade, and neither Hiei nor Kurama had been able to land a hit. The small child had some sort of a barrier around him and Itsuki and Shinobu were, so far, unable to penetrate it.

"If anyone has any suggestions, now would be the perfect time to share," Hiei growled in aggravation at being given the run around by an old man.

"Perhaps these forms are too much trouble for you," the woman scoffed, looking down her nose at them.

"Lets change back, lets change back," the boy chanted with glee, getting up from his position on the floor. Apparently Shinobu and Itsuki had not been enough trouble for him to even bother looking away from his toys.

Raska and Halo had warned them that these beings could change shape, and that seemed to be precisely what they were planning on doing, however it was a bit more grotesque then any of them imagined. The human looking forms that the three of them had sported until now almost seemed to be bubbling at the surface. The forms melted and morphed until thee large, slimy, black globules stood in front of them. There was nothing to compare the shape to, for it was just a mass.

"Ugh," Yusuke flinched. "It's like some giant hawked a black lugi."

"I suppose you can see why we chose to stay in other forms," the woman's voice spoke, although it now sounded more like a gurgle, like she was under water.

"Yusuke," Shinobu reprimanded him. "Don't let appearances fool you. They're more powerful now than they were before."

"Great," Hiei sighed sarcastically.

"I don't see why you're all complaining. All we have to do is hit 'em," Kuwabara yelled. With a surge of energy he rushed at the nearest blob, swinging his spirit through it like butter. For a split second it appeared as though he had hit it, but a moment later that hope was dashed when the black mass moved around the sword, and shot a tendril of it's body out to strike the swordsman. Although he managed to avoid a lethal blow, he still ended up on his ass, feeling rather foolish.

"See," Shinobu sighed. The rest of the group just hung its head.

"I think we need to come up with a different approach," Kuwabara said, mainly to himself.

The maze of mirrors proved to be a tougher opponent than any of the demons they had encountered so far. First they had tried the "follow one wall to get to the end" method, but that had proved useless when they wound up right back where they had started. Apparently physics did not apply here.

"Damn it, I'm busting it!" Yami yelled as she aimed her Ki.

"No wait, that's not-" but Erika was too late to protest. The blast had already been released and, like a super ball, the energy bounced off the walls. Unfortunately, unlike Yusuke's spirit gun, this energy was invisible. So, as it came hurtling towards them, they had to pull the wizards, who could not sense the energy, down to the deck so that it did not take off their heads. Before the blast could do anymore damage, Jamie caught the cavorting energy in a small barrier and dispelled it.

"I believe the rule 'think before you shoot' should be established," Jessica mumbled, picking herself up off the ground.

"I second that notion," Jamie agreed. She felt something furry slither up her sleeve and looked down to see Tsuki curling around her neck.

"Kyu," the small pipe fox spirit chirped.

"Ah, wait, Azreal," Yami called, drawing the groups attention. Her small dragon-like water spirit had uncurled from its position in her pocket and taken off through the air like a snake through water. Tsuki quickly followed the water spirit, and the two squiggled through the air and around a corner. With a quick, quizzical glance at each other, the two owners scurried after their retreating pets; only two find that the creatures had been waiting for them just around the corner. It soon turned into a game of 'follow the leader' with Azreal and Tsuki being the leaders and the rest of the group following them.

"Are we sure these… 'spirit worms' know where they're going," Ron yelled as they continued to run.

"You got a better plan," Hermione retorted, shutting the red head up. The group wound it's way through a multitude of identically mirrored halls until they were practically dizzy. Eventually they managed to navigate the corridors and found themselves standing in a large cavernous room, also entirely covered in reflective glass. In the center of the empty space was a clear stand with a small translucent dome on the top, and something was fluttering around inside the dome.

"It's a butterfly," Harry gawked, staring into the glass-like cage.

"It has the wings of a butterfly, at least," Erika corrected. "But other than that, I don't see your angle." The best way to describe the creature in the dome would be a fairy. A small girl, about four inches tall, stood in place looking up at them, with the large blue butterfly wings coming from her back opening and closing periodically.

"This thing isn't real," Hermione spoke up suddenly. The group looked up to see her wand pointed strait at the butterfly girl, and the tip pulsating red. "The energy that it is giving out is that of an inanimate object." The rest of the group nearly burst out laughing when she said this.

"After all her complaining, the girl is finally forced to eat her words," Yami gasped between forcibly trying to control her bouts of laughter. The girl in question just stared at her confused at everyone's reaction.

"Hermione, think about it. Who taught you that spell?" Erika said, trying to enlighten the girl without spelling it out for her.

"I- it was the first thing that came to mind," Hermione stuttered awkwardly, realizing that she had just utilized the teachings of the teacher she had ridiculed the most.

"Well, that's the way it should be," Jamie added, efficiently ending the possible argument. "Now to more pressing matter, like what to do with this." The group stared at the small butterfly girl in the glass dome, searching for answers on how to deal with it, however, as expected, none came.

"Oh for crying out loud, lets just open the thing," Ron exasperated as he reached for the case.

"No, wait Ron," Jamie called, in an attempt to stop him. "We don't know what will-" but she was too late. The case lifted and the little girl flew out. For a moment it looked as though nothing would come of it as she fluttered around in the air, but soon her physical form gave way to a small sparkle of blue energy, which hit Ron in the face.

"Um, Ron?" Hermione squeaked, waving her hand in front of her friend. Once the energy had hit him he had gone unresponsive and now stared blankly at the wall. He stayed that way for a few minutes as the group debated what to do, until a light came back into his eyes. However it was not a normal light, and instead gave his face a feral look as he glared out at them, boding ill for all in the group. Without a word he aimed and fired his wand at the closest person to him. Jessica dodged and rolled out of the way, coming up in a defensive position, while the rest of the group waited for the possessed Ron's next attack.

"Aw shit," Yami muttered after gauging their circumstance, which is about the only thing one can stay about such a drastic turn of events.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.20 

Jessica ducked and rolled across the floor in an attempt to dodge the barrage of spells that came at her. At this point it was just getting ridiculous. Once the fairy girl, or whatever it was, took over Ron, he seemed to go berserk. Firing off a rain of spells at them, it was all they could do to dodge them, and the room they were in provided very little cover.

"Hey sis, Jessica, Jamie," Erika called to them. "Do you remember the tactic we use to use to get the jump on Sensei back in America?"

"You mean the Kamikaze fighter?" Jamie asked to clarify.

"Yeah," she answered. "I think now would be a good time to utilize it." The four of them simultaneously counted to three before they charged Ron, one right after the other. The idea was to charge the target and practically dog-pile on top of him, even if they were hit, ad the last person would hang back just long enough to claim the prize. Usually it was just a game, that restarted once the prize was claimed, but this time the damage was a little more permanent. After the others were able to hold him down, Stephanie took his wand and broke it, assuming the boy would not mind, given the circumstances.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked. She was almost positive her friends had been hit with a few spells, she was nearly grazed herself, and now the question was how serious the damage was.

"Does not being able to feel my leg count as ok?" Erika asked sarcastically.

"Stop the ride, I wanna get off," Jessica moaned holding her head. She tried to sit up and crashed back to the floor, dizzy.

"Jamie, what about you," Stephanie turned to her other friend. The girl was on all fours, and was holding her hand to her mouth like she was trying not to be sick. A wave of coughs racked her body, and when she pulled her hand back, it was dripping with blood. "I guess that answers that question," mumbled turning her attention to the now unconscious boy.

The small butterfly girl sat on his chest, rubbing her head as though it were killing her, before she noticed she was being watched and perked up as if to show she was not really hurt. The small girl took off into the air with her blue wings before Stephanie could make a grab for her.

"Fuck!" Yami yelled as the girl flew out of their reach. "Don't tell me that's all going to be for nothing." Such a fear was almost realized until a glowing sphere formed around the girl and trapped her to the floor, in a duplicate of the dome she had been imprisoned in earlier. "Well that worked," Yami mused as she turned towards her friend. The girl was still on all fours, but her outstretched hand glowed in the aftermath of using her power.

"I'm down, but I'm not out," Jamie smiled, although it turned into a wince as something inside her started to hurt again, and clutched at her middle.

"Although I don't suggest you do it again," Yami reprimanded. She kneeled down next to the girl to make sure she was ok, and was relieved to find her injuries had not worsened.

"It's alright," Jaime reassured. "I'm holding myself together."

"I take it when you say that, you mean literally," Yami noted as she stood up.

"New trick," Jamie admitted. "But more importantly, now what?" The girl was still caged, and although some people were now injured, they were now back to square one.

"You've got me one that one," Yami admitted. "Anyone have any ideas?" she asked the rest of the group.

"Take her with us," Erika suggested.

"Petrify her," Hermione said.

"Just stomp of the bug," Jessica argued. It went back and forth like this for a good two minutes, before Jamie felt something squirming in her shirt and Tsuki once again appeared out of her pocked. Before she could make a move to stop her little pet, he few over to the caged butterfly and squirmed through the barrier.

"Wait, how did he do that?" Harry asked. The last he had heard, the girl's barriers were almost impregnable.

"He probably adjusted to her energy from spending so much time with her," Erika offered as she tried to rub some feeling back into her leg, but it was not helping. All those that were injured, or unconscious in Ron's case, were on the ground, while the rest had remained standing. "Rather that ask how he did it," she continued. "I think the real question is what is he doing?" The little furry fox/snake was coiled up inside the dome with the butterfly thing, and was staring her down like he was going to eat her, which he did. Like a fast forward version of a snake on the discovery channel that eats something bigger than it's own head, Tsuki opened his jaws and the little butterfly girl disappeared down his throat and fading from al existence.

"Did…did that thing just," Harry stuttered, unable to finish his sentence. The whole group stared at the small fox as it returned back to it's owner once she lowered the barrier, and tried their best to comprehend what had just happened.

"So, is that it?" Hermione asked.

"That was awfully anticlimactic," Jessica sighed. There was a cracking sound above their head that immediately drew their attention.

"Somehow I don't think it's over," Erika mused as she watched the roof above their heads start to crack. The fractures spread across the surface like a spider web before moving to the walls and then the floor. "This whole room must be the medium we were looking for, and the girl was just what was holding it together," she concluded with her infinite amounts of wisdom.

"And so now it's all falling apart," Yami summed up. "Suggest we run," she stated with an absurdly bored voice, as though this happened all the time. There was a moment of quiet before the whole group scrambled to move, picking up the injured and hurrying towards the door. Luckily for them there were as many injured as there were healthy so Yami slung Jamie's arm over her shoulder, Stephanie carried her sister since the girl could not walk, Hermione half carried half dragged Jessica along with her since the girl was unable to walk in a strait line, and Harry just threw Ron over his soldier due to the fact that the boy was not of the waking world.

They somehow managed to organize themselves and get to the door way just as the ceiling collapsed on them, and with a loud crash left a pile of rubble, spewing up dust, right were they had been moments before.

"You know the saying to close for comfort," Yami said. "Well that was damn uncomfortable."

"It's going to be a lot more than that if we don't get moving," Hermione urged. The rest of the room was still coming down, and by the looks of it the hallway leading out would be next. "I don't suppose you could lead us out of here as well?" she asked Tsuki and Azrael, feeling rather foolish but not caring at this point. With a motion of their head, which could only be interpreted as an affirmative nod, they squiggled away through the air and the group followed them.

This time through, the mirrored walls were cracked like a spider web, and chunks of the walls and ceiling were falling down like rain. Trying their best to avoid getting crushed by the bigger chunks, they maneuvered their way through the halls. It was a chaotic little trip, with debris falling from every direction, and no matter where one looked, all one saw was a distorted and cracked version of their own reflection. By the time they reached the end of the maze, they were spent, each leg feeling like led, or at least those that could be moved. Once they were free of the free of the labyrinth, and the danger was behind them they dumped the zonked out Ron on the ground, and despite their injuries, collapsed to the ground.

"Well that was…" Erika started.

"An adventure," Stephanie finished for her. All the kids in the group look at each other before breaking out into boisterous, and completely out of place laughter. Certain injuries caused the group to quiet sooner than they normally would have, for Jamie could not use her abdominal mussels without breaking into a fit of coughing, and Jessica's head was spinning again.

"We totally just pulled an Indiana Jones," Stephanie cheered, nearly causing the laughter to start up again.

"But despite that, what now?" Jamie asked with as little use of her stomach as possible.

"I guess we go back to the others," Yami answered. "Now that we've destroyed what was keeping the enemy here, they should be done as well." The group collected itself, as best as possible, and made its slow way towards the exit.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.21 

The others had been gone little over half an hour, but it already felt like an eternity. Once the three entities had turned into their original state, or what they assumed was their original state, things had only gotten worse. Kuwabara was sporting a broken arm, Hiei had whatever gunk the creatures were made of stuck to his leg, slowing his movements down, and spreading some sort of paralysis throughout his body and Shinobu had nearly been gutted earlier, although that seemed to be neatly taken care of by a pair of Itsuki's extra hands holding him together.

The only two who were not harboring any crippling injuries were Kurama and Yusuke, and that's not to say they did not have there share of smaller injuries. Although currently being in a standing position was about the only accomplishment they had managed. Kurama's whip, along with every other plant he had used, went right through the substance they were fighting which never stayed in one shape for very long, making it hard for Yusuke to get a solid hit with his Spirit Gun.

"Damn it all!" Yusuke shouted when one of the blobs tried to wrap itself around them and he only barely managed to avoid it. "This is hopeless." He aimed to take another shot whit his Spirit Gun, for all the good he knew it would do, when Kurama held out his arm to try stop him.

"Yusuke wait, save your energy," the fox commanded.

"What, why?" he asked, lowering his aim anyway.

"Just look," Kurama answered. The entity that had tried to drape itself over Yusuke had stopped halfway in its charge towards them, and now stood like a statue.

"What?" Yusuke mumbled as he stared at the thing, the other things were the same way as their comrade, and just around the edges they had begun to curl and crack like old paper.

"It seems like our little comrades have found the medium, if I'm not mistaken," Shinobu grunted from the ground. They all watched as the blobs cracked further and further until it looked as though they were covered in a multitude of spider webs. They still remained statuesque until their centers began glowing red, like they were burring from within. The burning grew greater and greater until it erupted from them like lava, covering them in flames, and only then did they scream. The blood-curdling scream of a dying animal reverberated around the room until it fizzled out and died, along with their bodies, leaving nothing behind.

"Wait, that's it?" Yusuke asked, confused. "I expected there to be more to it than that."

"I agree," Hiei concurred. "There should have been more fight in them than that." He squinted his eyes, all three of them, as if that would help to puzzle it out, but his thoughts were quickly torn by Kuwabara's shouts.

"I don't know why you guys are making such a big deal about it," he said. "Our mission was to get rid of them, and their gone. Unless you see something more we can do, I say this one is wrapped up." He gave his usual I'm-always-right face, although it was not all that impressive from his position of the floor, and waited for the others to agree with him.

"I'd have to agree with Kuwabara," Kurama spoke up. Kuwabara was shocked. As much as he pretended to expect it, they never agreed with him. "At this point there is nothing more we can do," the fox continued. "So we'll just have to wait for them to show up again."

"Yeah, but," Yusuke started to argue, dismayed at the easy victory. However at this point their conversation was cut off by a shaking of the ground and walls, hard enough to send those still of their feet off of them. "What in the world?!"

"With the medium gone, the place is collapsing," Shinobu shouted over the noise. "Needless to say, we need to get out of here." They gathered themselves together, and with the not so injured supporting the heavily injured, they managed to limp out of the room into the hallway on the other side of the doors, and past that to the room with the spiral staircase. It was there that they found the other members of their group, already concentrating on their largest obstacle as of current.

"So how does one climb the never ending staircase to hell," Hiei asked rhetorically.

"Very carefully," Erika mumbled, although the humor was lost in the distress of their situation.

"I don't suppose your plants could help us out again?" Yusuke asked Kurama. The fax just shook his head.

"Down is easier that up," he answered. "Any plant with the strength to carry us up could never do so as fast as we need it to now." They stared at the stairs a moment more, contemplating how to scale it, literally, while the walls crumbled around them.

"Agh, well lets at least start climbing as we think," Yusuke shouted. They complied, and in a single file line took the stairs one at a time, but after a few minutes of climbing it was obvious that all this action was going to accomplish was to tire them out.

"Well now what," Ron cried as more debris fell around them.

"We can't give up now," Harry protested. "I'm sure help will come." At that moment a beautiful song erupted around them, causing the group to momentarily forget their surroundings until a large piece of stone fell on the railing in front of them, snapping it off and bringing them back to reality.

"Look," Hermione cried. "It's Fawkes."

"Excuse me," Yusuke asked, affronted.

"Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix," Harry explained. Yusuke turned away from the three wizards so they would not see his barely controlled laughter.

"Who the hell names a bird, or anything, Fucks," he laughed towards his teammates.

"Not Fucks you ingrate," Hiei growled. "Fawkes. And if it gets us out of here, then I don't care what the hell it's called." They all watched as a beautiful red bird flew down to perch in front of them.

"Fawkes, can you get us out of here?" Harry asked in desperation as more rubble fell precariously close to their heads. The bird nodded its elegant head and turned so that its tail was in plain view of the group. Harry grabbed the offered tail in one hand and Ron's hand it the other, who in turn gabbed Hermionie's.

"Well, grab on," she insisted. Most of them just stared at her hand skeptically.

"You expect that little bird to carry all of us," Kuwabara asked rhetorically.

"Phoenixes are magically bird, and can carry especially heavy loads," Kurama explained. "At this point what choice do we have?" After a moment of murmured agreement they all linked hands, and the surprise they experienced was beyond expression as the fire bird took flight and bought all of them with him. As they streamed along after the bird they kept to the center of the staircase to avoid the falling wreckage.

"This is like crack-the-whip and thread-the-loop put together," Kuwabara said, looking rather green at the same time.

"I was thinking it was more like that childhood game Barrel of Monkeys," Shinobu retorted. "I mean, we already have the monkeys."

Once the ride was over and they were safely out of the crumpling fortress the group safely touched done on the ground, the sound of rushing wind still ringing in their ears. Fawkes had brought them, not only out of the fortress, but also back to the forest Raska and Halo had left them in. As soon as their feet hit the ground, Kurama whipped out the mirror that had been kept in his pocket. The screen blinked on, and almost instantly the picture of Raska's face came into view, with Halo standing behind him.

"Did you succeed?" Raska asked unneeded. Obviously if they hand not succeeded then they would not be contacting them. The boy, or rather the man who still looked like an eighteen year-old boy, was a bit disheveled, but he had probably spent the entire time waiting with baited breath to see if they were going to be ok.

"Yep, so you can get us out of here now," Yusuke called into the mirror after pushing in front of it. "This has been one hell of a ride." There was the scuffling around in the mirror of two people hurriedly trying to accomplish something before Raska appeared in the mirror again.

"Hold on just a second and we'll open a portal now," he told them. The mirror clicked off and the group had to wait only half a minute before a portal opened up right next to wear they were standing, shimmering in it's lack of space or form.

"Well, you know the drill," Halo's voice came through the mirror. "Climb through and you can tell us everything that happened when you get here." They clambered one after the other through the portal, supporting those who needed help getting through due to injuries, and were smart enough to take their time so that they did not end up a tangled heap like they usually did. Eventually everyone was seated in the living room, or what would be considered the living room, of Raska and Halo's tower.

"How about I patch everyone up while you explain," Raska offered. After waking up the unconscious Ron, he started with Shinobu and Jamie, who were the most heavily injured, while the group reenacted their tale. Yusuke, being the most animated of the bunch, began with the woods and entering the fortress from there. He told of the spiral staircase and reaching the room with the three entities. From there it was a split narration. Yusuke told of their fight with the three beings that quickly turned into blob like creatures, and Jamie, Yami, Jessica, and the others with them took turns about looking for the medium. They told how they eventually found the weird butterfly girl and how their problem was soon solved by a quick bite from Tsuki. The two stories met up again after that as they enlightened their listeners about the collapsing building and how they escaped from it with the help of Fawkes who brought them into the woods where Raska and Halo had picked them up. By the end of the tale everyone was healed, or at least patched up and left to heal naturally, by Raska.

"So that's that," Kuwabara concluded. "All's well that ends well and you guys are free now," he summed it up happily.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Kurama interjected. "We don't know if they were really killed, or just put out of action for awhile," he reminded them.

"Yeah well, as you said, there's nothing we can do, so for the moment it's all good," the carrot top shrugged. It was arranged for the group to return to Hogwarts, and for Raska and Halo to finally get on with their lives after they escaped from the tower. After spending so much time in one place, they were eager to continue with their explorations, but they had also realized the joys and conveniences of having a home base. They planned to create a place of their own, in a world that was entirely of their own creation. It would be a dimension entirely separated from any other dimension, like a bubble floating in time space. At least that was the plan anyway. They had never tried anything like it before, so it would be an experiment. After creating a portal for their guests to return to Hogwarts, and with 'farewells' and 'good lucks' they parted ways, perhaps to see each other again, and perhaps not.

When they stepped out of the portal, the group landed in a pile, this time in Dumbledore's office. The headmaster stared at them in mild surprise, but when the small woman seated next to him did not budge, neither did he.

"I am never traveling by portal again," Yusuke exclaimed once they had managed to disentangle themselves. Despite the number of times they had used such means of travel, none of them had yet to get the hand of it.

"Luckily it seems that everything is over," Dumbledore spoke up, gaining their attention. "I see you have already been patched up, but I would still like you to get checked out by Madam Pomfrey. That is after you tell us exactly what happened." They retold their story once again. Since they were tired of hearing it, the event was summed up fairly quickly, and after being seen to by Madam Pomfrey, like they had promised, each of them sought out their own beds for a well-deserved rest. The school was safe, the mission was done, and for the moment all was quiet.

Sorry I've been M.I.A. for a while. It a long story…well… it's not, but I want to sound cool.

I will try to have this wrapped up soon. One more chapter to go, maybe two at the most.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Ch.22

The last few days at Hogwarts were hectic, and slow at the same time. Since secrets were impossible within the schools wall, everyone knew about the Reiki Tantei, and their mission, and they also knew that several of the members were demons. This meant that no one was willing to get near them, and even Harry Ron and Hermione kept their space, despite that fact that they had fought side by side with them. The image and fear of demons was not something the populace could get over in a day, although Dumbledore assured them that this experience was a step in the right direction. At least now people might stop and think if their concepts of good and evil are correct.

During the ride home on the train, no one was willing to sit in the same train car as the group, so they had the last car to themselves. At least it was an undisturbed ride…undisturbed by humans anyway. In the recesses of the shadows, an evil sill lurked waiting to take its revenge, and the train ride was the perfect opportunity.

The entities from the fortress were still alive, but barley. When their fortress had collapsed, their armies had gone with it, and everything they had worked for had been lost. They had very little energy left, not enough to keep them alive for much longer, but just enough to enjoy a little revenge.

"What the hell!" Yusuke shouted at the whole train began to shake. Three unmistakable voices penetrated the air, but their words were mumbled and no more coherent than a fish gurgling underwater. As the voices continued on, a black shadow slowly began to engulf the compartment they were in, until there was hardly a speck of light left. There was something heavy clinging to their feet, and they soon realized that a black goop, almost identical to the substance that the three nameless entities had been made of was filling the compartment.

They fought it, but the black shadow kept them encompassed in the room, and neither Yusuke's fist nor Hiei's sword, nor anything else they tried could free them. When the black substance covered their heads the group blacked out, and for a while, they never expected to wake back up. However they did, and when they looked around they realized that some of them were missing. Jessica, Erika, Stephanie, Jamie, and Yami were nowhere to be seen. It was as though they had vanished off the face of the earth. A single emotion swept through the remaining group members when they realized what they had lost, and that emotion was despair.

In the commotion, no one noticed two serpent-like creatures making their way through the sky. Tsuki and Azrael left the scene of the train, and headed for the trees, and once there they each curled around a single branch to stare each other down. There was a glow of light and where the small furry form of Tsuki used to be, there now sat a young man with fluffy cream-colored hair and blue eyes. The fox ears and tail that protruded from his body were a dead giveaway, and the playful glint of the eyes was the same as the small pipe fox spirit. It was Tsuki's true form, and he sat on the tree branch staring down the miniature dragon form of Azrael.

"Are you really Azrael?" he asked it. The small dragon also changed shape and it its place sat a man with silver hair and a dark aura.

"The one and only," he smirked. Azrael was an angel of one of the highest clans, but he had fallen long ago. What's more was he had been appointed the god of death, and now no one dared to challenge him. While most would be terrified to even be in his presence, Tsuki merely returned his challenging stare with one of his own and his eyes laughed at the man who attempted to be so terrifying. "So what did you do with that thing the entities were using as a medium?" In response, Tsuki materialized the small butterfly girl into his hand, and she squirmed in his grip as he held her out for Azrael to examine. "You know, there was a moment there when I actually thought you had eaten her," he laughed.

"Ew, no. I am not a fan of indigestion," Tsuki winced as he made a face. "Although now there's the dilemma of what to do with her."

"I think I can help with that," Azrael said. He hopped from the branch he was sitting on and motioned for Tsuki to follow him. The fox spirit did so, and watched as the fallen angel tore a whole through space. It was like a portal, except much cruder. He followed the man through it, and came out in an odd sort of darkened room, surrounded by all sorts of unknown objects. Most of them looked deadly or dark in some way, but there was a glass container at the far end that held nothing in it. Azrael motioned for Tsuki to place the butterfly girl inside the container, and when he did, it sealed itself shut trapping her within. "That should keep her there."

"But now what?" Tsuki asked. "The only reason I was drawn here and allowed myself to be kept as a pet is because I sensed something about to happen, something important, as I'm sure is the case with you as well. But what happened to them. Half the group is now missing."

"They are still out there, back to their ordinary lives, and about to start the next chapter of the journey," Azrael answered him. He took a seat in a padded wooden chair that was positioned at the end of the table, and looked up at the fox spirit. "The entities believed that the only way to extract their revenge was to separate the group, they did not have the energy to kill them, but adventure has only just begun, and we will just have to wait for it to unfold." Tsuki pouted at hearing this, he hated to wait, but when his eyes locked onto Azrael's who was still staring up at him, a silent communication passed between them, and a smile spread across Tsuki's face.

"I hate waiting," he mumbled before boldly placing himself in Azrael's lap. The man did not protest. "Although, I can think of a few things we can do to pass the time." He linked his arms around the fallen angels neck, and a feral smile spread over Azrael's face.

"You'll have to show me what you had in mind," he whispered.

Jamie awoke with a start, and looked around to find herself lying in her bed in her home. She had been having a weird dream, although she could not remember what it was. Looking at the clock, she quickly got out of bed and started running brush through her long hair. Somehow, she got the feeling like she should cut it.

Today was her first day of High School, and although she was not looking forward to school, she was looking forward to the new experience. Her best friend Yami would be there as well as several other people she knew as well, so that was good. Her friends from her dojo lived in a different part of town, and so they went to different schools, but they still saw each other often.

Racing out the door that mourning, she quickly headed down the street towards school. It was only a little over a mile away, so she could walk it easily. On her way, she thought for a moment she was being watched, but eventually brushed it off as her imagination. After all, who would be watching her? There was nothing remotely special about her. She failed to notice the eyes the peered out through the shadows, and watched her walk away with a sad determination. Things would be put right, eventually.

The End

Sorry that took so long, but that's the end of Blood and Tears.

The story will be continued in another story my friend is writing called Devil's Snare. I will tell you where to find it just as soon as Yami gets it up and running.


End file.
